Protecting my Bodyguard
by sushiedchicken
Summary: Takumi Usui is being targeted. He transfers to Seika high to avoid being caught. He hires Ayuzawa Misaki to be his bodyguard, but what if the roles change? Sorry I suck at summaries. R&R people of the world! -sushiedchicken -COMPLETE- AUTHOR NOTE ADDED :D Please read
1. Chapter 1

Title: Protecting his Bodyguard

Genres: Comedy, Spies, Romance

Characters: Maid sama characters together with homo siders from other anime series.

Disclaimer: I don't own kaichou wa maid sama, I'd be rich by now if I do, G?

Chapter 1 : Alien Seeking Asylum in Seika High

"Okay you three, clean the school garden as a punishment for cutting classes!" Misaki pointed to the three idiots kneeling before her, some parts of their body has bandages around them.

"But kaichou, english is super duper boring," Shiroyan complained, pouting.

"You idiots! What did you come here for except for learning!?" Misaki added as she kept on rubbing her temples, slightly overwhelmed by the three idiot's idiocy.

"Yeah yeah we'll go!" the idiots chorused.

Misaki grinned evilly and took some cleaning equipments behind her back.

The three idiots sweat dropped. "K-Kaichou, where did you get that?"

"No more questions!" Misaki threw the cleaning equipments to the three idiots and planted her hands in her waists.

Before the idiots can complain again, Misaki decided to go and rest in the school building 2 rooftop, her most favorite part of the school.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

"Yeeah it feels really nice here," Misaki said as soon as she arrived at the school building 2 rooftop and laid on the long bench inside the rooftop garden connecting vegetable archs.

Misaki is really tired. She is always tired. From home, to school down to work, working hard to pay off her father's heritage- his debts.

Misaki shrugged the thought off her mind, it's not the best time to think about useless and selfish men, always relying on women for everything. They can't do nothing right. They're so lazy, lazier than a sloth. I hate them. I hate them, I hate them to the extent of sacrificing myself in return for all men to be gone. She thought... And smiled to herself, what a stupid wish.

The breeze is warm, yet cool.

The shadows of the green leaves from the noon sun above made an unknown collage on Misaki who was below them.

It's very peaceful. That's why Misaki likes it here.

Misaki started to feel sleepy...

"Misa-chan.."

...

"Misa-chan.."

...

"Misaaaaa-chan,"

...

"MISA-CHAN!"

"What, in the world-" Misaki stood up in surprise, "Sakura! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Misa-chan, you are the student council president, remember?" Sakura sighed. "Anyway, Mr. Tamano wants you to show the new student around the school."

"Since when did that become the kaichou's work? Ask Yukimura about it, not me, I'm tired." Misaki answered, eyes half-closed in drowsiness.

"Misa-chan, no complaints! They want you back at Mr. Tamano's office," Sakura playfully deathglared her.

"Okay, whatever" Misaki shrugged.

The two walked down together but they separated at the library where Sakura's destination is.

Knock. Knock.

Misaki entered the office of the student council, Mr. Tamano.

"Sensei," Misaki bowed at the old man and saw a pretty blonde sitting opposite to the old man.

Misaki was quickly caught by her pheremones, she is the most gorgeous lady she have ever seen in her whole life, the blonde was a million times prettier than those models at those fashion magazines. Her height, by Misaki's perception is about 6"1, which is considered as VERY tall especially in Japan.

(A/N: I dont really know about the height system of Nippon but it's a fiction! Everything can happen here. :) Sorry for interrupting. Go on.)

"S-sensei, is this girl the transferee?" Misaki asked the teacher after she closed the door.

The pretty blonde and Mr. Tamano laughed.

"What? Did I do or say something wrong?" Misaki flushed red in her unknown embarassment.

"Yes dear, you said something wrong," the pretty blonde retorted in a mature, honorific smooth tone.

Misaki was surprised again, dear? Is she the transferee? Why would she call me dear?

"Uhmm.. Pardon me, but I can't seem to understand any of your points," Misaki duplicated the blonde's mature and honorific tone but it doesn't seem to be smooth and elegantic like what the blonde did. Oh God, help me. I'm having a mental nosebleed. Misaki thought to herself while keeping her prez façade up.

"Oh, what a very fine well-mannered young lady, I never thought I could see one in places like this," the blonde said, looking amused.

Misaki smiled sweetly," Well, thank you." But inside, she wanted to shout in bliss, this means another score for Seika High to be awknowledged by people. If all the SH students are very well-mannered, there will be almost a 100% chance of luring in female students in the school... It will be a great achievement- a very-

"Umm, excuse me Ms.?" The blonde asked, stopping Misaki to continue her daydreaming.

"Uhh.." Misaki quickly noticed that the blonde wants to know her name. "Ayuzawa Misaki."

"So, Ms. Ayuzawa, please then take care of my son," the blonde smiled tenderly at

Misaki.

"P-pardon? Did you just say, 'my son'?" Misaki sweat dropped, she just can't believe what the pretty blonde say, and she needs confirmation if it's true.

"Ah, yes my dear. It's my son who is gonna be studying here at Seika High, not me. I'm afraid I'm too old to study again," the pretty blonde giggled.

"Ayuzawa, this is Mrs. Isabella Usui," Mr. Tamano stood up, "she owns Usui Fashion Corporation and her husband is a co-CEO of the Walker Corporation," he explained.

Misaki, gulped really hard and pinched her arm silently to see if she's not dreaming or hallucinating. She expected herself to wake up and know that she's still in the building2 rooftop but, Unfortunately, it hurted when she pinched her arm and, finally, she realized that she's not dreaming.

"Are you getting the hang of it, Ayuzawa?" Mr. Tamano Misaki.

"Somehow," Misaki stuttered. Actually, she is still shocked. Maybe she gave birth at her child at such young age... No, if that's the case, then why are they so wealthy? They should be living in vain now, all people involved in premarital sex will become poor soon... Even though they are rich... No, even though only one of them is rich...Nah, Oh yeah! Arranged marriage, maybe?

"Ms. Ayuzawa, are you fine?" Isabella stood up and asked Misaki.

Misaki once again snapped back to reality and saw the worried faces of the two persons in front of her.

"Ahaha, Yes I'm fine. Anyway, where is your son? I reckon he's a freshmen- am I right?"

The two adults laughed again.

What the- they're making fun of me again! What exactly is the problem now?! Misaki angrily retorted to herself. She is already sick of being laughed at for a reason she doesn't even know.

"Ayuzawa, her son is about a year older than you," Mr. Tamano said. Isabella nodded.

"Y-you're kidding me, right?" Misaki already lose her cool. What more will this people show Misaki?

"I'd also figured that you'll be surprised," Mr. Tamano said. "You see, Mrs. Usui here is already 41 years old."

"WHAAT?! 41 years old?!" Misaki shouted.

Isabella laughed, "Yes my dear. I was so glad earlier that you thought that I'm the transferee, it seems like I still look fruity."

"E-Even s-"

Knock. Knock.

"Oh, Mrs. Usui, maybe it's your son. Ayuzawa please open the door." Mr. Tamano ordered Misaki.

Misaki obediently did so. She slowly opened the door and...

And...

And...

"Takumi, what took you so long?" Isabella asked in a playful pissed off manner as she crossed her arms in her chest.

"Is that something to be asked for someone like me, oka-san? I'm not a toddler anymore," her son replied.

A-am I dreaming? A male replica of Usui Isabella? Misaki thought to herself. Usui Takumi went inside the office after giving Misaki a very quick glance.

"Ayuzawa, you are probably wondering why you were called here," Mr. Tamano said.

"Because Yukimura is busy he can't show the new student around the school?" Misaki answered. "Mr. Tamano, please forgive me but as you can see, I'm busier than Yukimura. I request that let someone, maybe Kanou, be brought here and let him show Mr. Usui around."

"I'm afraid that can't happen, Ayuzawa," Mr. Tamano said. "There is a special reason as to why were you called here."

"I don't want to put all the work to you, Ms. Ayuzawa since you are such a well-mannered lady," Isabella put on a very sad face. "But Takumi is being targeted by certain people, they want to kill him, we transferred him here to where it's impossible for those people to find him."

"Ayuzawa, you are very well-known for your unmeasurable strength and also your fighting skills, so will it be okay for you to guard her son? Of course you will be provided with salary and al-"

"Forgive me, but you are rich people, why don't you just hire bodyguards?" Misaki asked, hiding her shock behind her breath. Also a bit annoyed by what Isabella said earlier, '... Where it's impossible for those people to find him.' Is Seika High really that low? A hiding place for those young masters being targeted?

"People these days can't be relied at these days, it can be a great risk doing so,"

"How can you be so sure that I'm reliable?" Misaki asked.

"Just say that you don't want to take the job just because you are a coward," Usui Takumi smiled, he shone so brightly he can light up the whole Japan, but Misaki wasn't taken back, not even a bit. She was more annoyed by this Usui's arrogant personality. She would care less to people like this even though they're damn very handsome.

"Excuse me Mr. Usui," she planted her hands in her waists. "Why would I bother being coward if there's no reason to be? If I'm such a coward, well, not at least at the same level as you. Why don't you guard yourself? Why hire a bodyguard if you're not a coward? You can't protect yourself, coward." Misaki grinned at them.

Usui smirked, Ayuzawa Misaki, I'm looking forward to your work.

"Ms. Ayuzawa, please forgive my Takumi, he's really not like this," Isabella apologized.

"No problem Mrs. Usui," Misaki replied calmly.

"Ayuzawa, are you taking the job?" Mr. Tamano asked.

"Definitely no. I'm not going to die early just because of protecting a coward."

Usui smiled.

"B-but Ayuzawa, your mother is in the hospital... I chose you instead of Kanou because of your family affairs." Mr. Tamano said.

"Oh, what is your father's work?" Isabella asked concernedly.

"I don't have a father," Misaki bowed in distress. Why do they have to keep that discussion up? "Excuse me." Misaki said and turned around, heading to the exit.

"Oh my, poor you," Isabella gasped in guilt. She shouldn't have asked that.

"Ayuzawa," Usui Takumi maneuvered over to Misaki in light-speed and grabbed her right upper limb. Misaki faced him and brushed his arm off her. She proceeded to walk out.

Usui Takumi was unexpectedly caught off guard. His eyes wide in shock. Was she... Crying?

"Mrs. Usui, sorry for disappointing you. I'll call Kanou, he will take the job. He has hypnotizing skills that can take down an army of spies," Mr. Tamano said.

"Please don't bother," Usui Takumi said seriously to the teacher. "I want her to be my bodyguard. I'll make her do it."

"Takumi my son you're so cool~!" Isabella squealed like a fangirl.

"What year is Ayuzawa in?" Usui asked.

"Too bad you can't be in the same class, she's just in her third year."

"Oh. I'll make a way," Usui replied. "Oka-san, I'll go now."

"Take care!" Isabella waved at him.

Usui bowed and left the office.

"Ayuzawa Misaki," he smirked. "I'll make you mine."

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«» :) «»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

So~ My first fanfic, how was it? Hehe.. Please leave lots of comments so that I could update fast!

For clarifications, please PM me!

-shushiedchicken


	2. Chapter 2

Protecting his Bodyguard

Disclaimer: What is really the point of this disclaimer thingies? I don't own Kaichou wa Maid-sama, Hiro Fujiwara owns them, and I'm pretty envious of it.

Last chapter's review:

"Mrs. Usui, sorry for disappointing you. I'll call Kanou, he will take the job. He has hypnotizing skills that can take down an army of spies," Mr. Tamano said.

"Please don't bother," Usui Takumi said seriously to the teacher. "I want her to be my bodyguard. I'll make her do it."

"Takumi my son you're so cool~!" Isabella squealed like a fangirl.

"What year is Ayuzawa in?" Usui asked.

"Too bad you can't be in the same class, she's just in her third year."

"Oh. I'll make a way," Usui replied. "Oka-san, I'll go now."

"Take care!" Isabella waved at him.

Usui bowed and left the office.

"Ayuzawa Misaki," he smirked. "I'll make you mine."

Chapter 2: Awed

"Ayuzawa, please identify the degrees on each side of the triangle with the given, write them on the board," Class 3-A's trigonometry teacher said as she handed a piece of chalk to Misaki.

"Hai sensei," Misaki nodded and went to the board to answer the mathematical problems.

After exactly 30 seconds, Misaki was done anwering the problem with her solutions occupying whole of the chalkboard.

Her classmates clapped their hands in response. Misaki went back to her seat.

"Misa-chan you rock!" Sakura squealed.

"Nice work Misaki," Shizuko smiled tenderly at her.

"Ahehe... Thank you," Misaki flushed.

...

"KYAAAAAAAAA~!" The squeals came from the room of class 4-A opposite their room.

"Woah, what's happening?" Sakura asked Misaki.

"D-don't tell me ... That he's there..." Misaki became gloomy all of a sudden.

"Who is 'he'?" Asked Shizuko.

"Misa-chan, you mean the transferee? So he's in 4-A? 'Cammon guys lets take a look!" Sakura said then the whole class jumped to the hallways to the room opposite to their room except the gloomy Misaki.

"Oho... He looks like a model!"

"Is he a foreigner?"

"Ne, what's his name?"

"Usui Takumi, what a wonderful name!"

"Oh my God at last I already found him!"

"He looks like a celebrity! He's so handsome!"

"My prince charming!"

Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong.

"End of the classes! Oh, good thing, I can finally get out of this building," Misaki said to herself as she took her bag and started to walk out of the room. She can't take it anymore- the phrases of possesion by the girls whenever they can see a handsome man. For Misaki, they're just a waste of time. What's so good about them?

Misaki was walking at the halls when a musculine hands grabbed her wrists. Alarmed, she attempted to punch to whoever it may be but she was stopped by an another hand.

"Usui," Misaki slightly gritted her teeth. She can't believe that this boy just stopped her powerful punch. This is just so unbelievable.

"Hey prez," Usui greeted like nothing happened.

"Hey prez your face!" Misaki brushed off Usui's hands off her and started to walk away from Usui.

Usui followed her from behind, hands dug deep in his jeans' pockets.

"Stop following me will you," Misaki said, still walking and not facing Usui.

"Prez, how can you be so sure that I'm following you?" Usui asked.

Misaki really wanted to throw him off the building but she just kept silent. It's not a good idea to mess up with rich people.

Darn it Usui Takumi, till when are you gonna follow me? Misaki mentally asked. They have arrived on the train station. If this continues... Usui will know about her part-time job.

"Usui, stop following me will you?! I'm getting really pissed off!" Misaki turned around to yell at Usui more but he wasn't there anymore. "Eh? Where did he go? I was sure that he was behind me all the time..." She said. "Well, good. Maybe he got sick of me and just went home," Misaki laughed evilly. "Hwahaha! That coward, tch." She said and went in one of the train entrances. "This is great, I thought he'll never leave me alone. Now I can work at Maid Latté with no worries now."

On the other side, Usui still followed Misaki silently. It seems like she is going to a place where she doesn't want the people she knows or knows her, go.

Usui was sitting between two old men who got him pretty covered up because of the newspapers they are reading.

Misaki came out of the train at the second time the train stopped. Usui also came out, still following Misaki.

Misaki went downtown, which was about a kilometer and a half away from the train station. Then she opened the back door of a some kind of shop.

Usui still continued to spy. He went in front of the building to see if what kind of shop Misaki is working in.

'Maid Latté'

"A maid café? Ayuzawa works here? As a maid? A maid café?" Usui stood still in front of the doorstep of the café. "Impossible."

He smiled and opened the door.

"Welcome to Maid Latté, Master," he was greeted by the girl he was looking for, dressed in a maid's costume. Well, she looks pretty beautiful with it.

"Usui!" Misaki was shocked. She didn't expect that Usui will follow her till there. Blood rose up to her cheeks until she was red like a ripe chili.

Misaki bowed in complete embarassment, waiting for Usui's critisism and laugh to start.

Much to her surprise, Usui just stood quite silently, eyeing her from head to toe.

"T-this pervert..." Misaki whispered and curved her hands to form fists.

Usui grinned and smirked at the same time. For about some seconds, Misaki wondered on how he did that.

"Misa-chan, are you just gonna stand there?" Honoka, the shop's manager came to them from nowhere.

"Ah, Honoka-san this-" Misaki stuttered, "Please take care of him for a minute." Misaki said and ran away to the kitchen.

Some time later, Honoka led Usui to a table.

"Excuse me master, by any chance, do you know Misa-chan?" Honoka asked.

"Yes. I'm her friend," Usui answered politely.

"OH how moe! This is the first time I saw one of Misa-chan's friend! I'm Honoka, Maid Latté's manager. I have been like Misa-chan's second mother!" Honoka handshaked with Usui.

"Usui Takumi," Usui muttered.

"Ah Usui-kun, what would you like to order?"

"A cup of cappuccino will do,"

"Please wait then," Honoka bowed and walked away to the kitchen.

########################

"HONOKA WHO WAS THAT HANDSOME BOY YOU WERE TALKING TO EARLIER?!" Erika and Subaru chorused.

"He said he's Misa-chan's friend," Honoka answered. "Misa-chan! Bring a cappuccino to table four!"

"Hai!" Misaki answered from afar then went out of the kitchen with a cappuccino on her tray in her grasp.

"Table four..." Misaki scanned the shop for a table with a 4 label. And there it is.

"Usui..." A vein popped in her forehead. She just sighed in defeat and went to him.

"Here's your order, master," Misaki gently placed the cup in front of Usui.

"Misa-chan," Usui grinned.

Misaki looked gloomy all of a sudden with hitodamas behind her. "Usui, keep this a secret."

Usui smiled, illuminating the whole café with his pheremones, "Sure prez. You just have to become my bodyguard."

HOW WAS IT? HOW WAS IT?! PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW AND REVIEW!

For clarifications, please don't be shy and do PM me! Gimme lots of love so that I could update more and more!

#hyperboles =)

Sorry this chapter is short, I'm going to make the other chapters long to make upfor this short chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Protecting my bodyguard

OMG OMG OMG 0

Thank you for reviewing! Id like to mention them here but Unfortunately, I can't remember their names. Haha. Peace.

Actually, I'm using my phone to write (type), also to upload documents and also to update. I'm using this Opera Mobile browser for days, yep, since I published this story. I kept checking on my phone if the story already has reviews but I was sad that there are nothing. But when I used a computer two days later to visit here, there were already about five reviews, I was shocked and blamed the opera mini for being such a jerk. (They have been updating lately and maybe that's the reason.)

Anyways, special thanks to

Sakura5451 (If you are reading, hehe.)

Precious Thing

Thanks for replying my pms. Haha.

Pweease minna-sama , pwease subscribe and review!

########################

Last chapter's Review:

"Table four..." Misaki scanned the shop for a table with a 4 label. And there it is.

"Usui..." A vein popped in her forehead. She just sighed in defeat and went to him.

"Here's your order, master," Misaki gently placed the cup in front of Usui.

"Misa-chan," Usui grinned.

Misaki looked gloomy all of a sudden with hitodamas behind her. "Usui, keep this a secret."

Usui smiled, illuminating the whole café with his pheremones, "Sure prez. You just have to become my bodyguard."

########################

Chapter 3: YOU

"Honoka-san, can you do me a favor?" Misaki asked the manager in the kitchen.

"Sure misa-chan, what favor?" Honoka replied with a floral background behind her.

"Please take this sundae to table 3!" Misaki handed a tray with a glass of sundae to Honoka.

Honoka's floral background dropped and she eyed Misaki in confusion.

"Uh.. I need to... Pee in the restroom!" Misaki added nervously, followed by a forced laugh.

Honoka's background mysteriously appeared again as she smiled sweetly at her counterpart. "Okay, but be hurry, there are a lot of costumers at this hour today." Honoka said then went out of the kitchen.

It's been already two days since she became Usui Takumi's bodyguard. He's always there either to provoke or make Misaki feel helpless with his worthless make up stories and teases. Even at Maid Latté.

Misaki sighed in defeat. She doesn't want to be teased again by her stupid employer everytime she goes out of the kitchen.

By then, Subaru entered, "Oi, table 5 needs three fried meat barbeques with three sundaes." She said and went out again.

The only person in the kitchen now is only Misaki and the two chefs.

Misaki sweatdropped, there is no way she can't avoid going out of the kitchen.

"Misa-chan, here's the order in table 5, would you mind taking this there?" The chef behind the counter in the kitchen asked.

"Sure, I don't mind at all," Misaki answered half-heartedly as she walked to the counter to get the order.

I don't mind at all?

"Thanks Misa-chan," the other chef thanked Misaki.

"No problem," Misaki smiled sweetly at them.

No problem?

Misaki gathered all her courage and went out of the kitchen.

"Order on table number 5 up!" She said rather loudly after she teleported to the table.

"Thanks," One of the costumers thanked.

"You're very welcome mistress," Misaki smiled sweetly at them. "Do you need anything else?"

"I do, Misa-chan," the voice answered from behind.

Misaki shivered. She slowly turned around to see an amused Usui.

"Aww, what's with that look?" Usui asked as his face became more amused.

"What do you want, master?" Misaki really tried hard not to punch Usui in the face. She also doesn't want to hear the answer, for he might demand something that can cause Misaki to torture him to death.

"My bill,"

Misaki almost choked upon hearing that phrase. "Pardon?" She asked, wanting to know wether he really said what she heard.

"My bill," Usui repeated.

Misaki slowly nodded and nodded, digesting what he said.

Usui smirked. "Nandaa, were you thinking about a different answer?"

"EXCUSE ME?" Misaki gawked at him. "You're unbelievable."

Usui ignored that. "Were you perhaps thinking that I will answer 'YOU'?"

Misaki flushed like a jalapeno ready to explode at any time when it's planted. She was speechless. Even though it's embarassing even to her own self, she must admit it. With Misaki's first impression of Usui, it urged her to expect him to answer 'YOU'.

"I guessed right, Misa-chan?" A playful smile slowly festooned on his face.

"Sh-shut up!" Misaki stuttered, bowing in complete embarassment. This guy sure knows how to make me go mad. If only you're not my employer I would have thrown you already from the top of eiffel tower! She mentally yelled.

"Well, actually, I was really gonna say 'YOU' but it suddenly came into my mind that you are already expecting that so I came up with an another answer," Usui explained.

Misaki flushed redder. Her feet is glued on the ground, she doesn't know what to do now. This is really embarassing, this is why I hate men. They'll surely gonna pay for this! She thought.

Usui were still grinning at her when his phone rang.

Much to Misaki's surprise, Usui frowned while getting his phone out from his pocket. She saw him reject the phone call.

"Hey prez, pay the bill for me, I'm in a hurry, see you later." Usui smiled sweetly at her then started coming out of the café.

"HEY! PAY FOR YOUR OWN!" Misaki shouted furiously at his back.

Usui just ignored her and proceeded to go out.

"Darn what's wrong with him?" Misaki smirked then she saw Usui's cappuccino, untouched. "Aish he didn't even drink his coffee. Damn rich people." She took the coffee and put it on the tray she was carrying since then.

"Ne, ne," a costumer on table seven called her. Misaki came to them.

"Yes mistresses, do you need something?" Misaki politely asked.

"Can you give that cappuccino to us?" They asked.

"Eh? But this one is from that perv..."

"It's from that handsome man that just came out, right?"

"Yes mistresses, but I advice you not to take this, I'm afraid his virus will infect you," Misaki answered.

"It's okay, you don't need to worry about that, we'll pay triple for this, pleeease?"

"Oh, triple? Sure." Misaki smiled and gave them the cappuccino.

Misaki also noticed that most of the women who were crowding the café started coming out.

"Where are they going?" Misaki asked herself.

"Whew, Usui-kun was really a great help today," Honoka approached her. She looked sweaty.

"What do you mean?" Misaki gawked once again. "He hardly did anything here, he didn't even touch his cappuccino."

"OH Misa-chan, you didn't know?" Honoka laughed. "Usui-kun was the center of attraction the whole time. Erika-chan advertised outside that there's a top model here so women ran to here."

"Taking advantages of someone, do you?" Misaki facepalmed.

Honoka just giggled.

"Anyways, Misa-chan, I think it's already past your shift."

Misaki gasped and glanced at the wallclock. "Oh my God I need to go now! See you later Honoka-chan!"

"Bye Misa-chan, take care!" Honoka said while waving her hands to Misaki.

########################

It's already night time, Misaki was walking at the park on the way to the hospital alone.

"Darn it, I really hate this day." Misaki mouthed as she kicked a stone on her way.

The trees behind her mysteriously shook.

Misaki checked wether somebody is following her. Usui was the first one who came on her mind.

She sighed and started walking again.

"Did you find him?" Misaki overheard what a man in a black tux said to another. They were about twenty meters away.

"Not yet," his counterpart replied. "But he's just hiding here. He must be. All of the units are sorrounding the park. It's far too impossible to get out without being seen."

Misaki shivered. She has a bad feeling about what she just heard.

She quickly remembered about Usui. He's being targeted, isn't he? And he just hired Misaki to be his bodyguard two days ago. Misaki swore about doing his best to protect him if anything happens so he'll be thankful to her and he probably won't tease her anymore if that happens. * Evil laugh *

Misaki was too busy daydreaming that she forgot about reality until she heard a loud thump behind her.

"Hey prez what are you doing here? Did you follow me?"

A vein appeared at Misaki's forehead and she faced the man she wanted to see the least.

"For your information Mr. Usui, my destination, the hospital is this way." Misaki replied arrogantly.

"Oh, I'm not ill. Why bother?," Usui grinned.

"Yeah shut up will you." Misaki turned around and started walking again.

Seeing Usui here at the park sent curiousity to Misaki. Maybe... The one she was thinking about earlier about what she overheard was true? Usui is being targeted even here?

THUMP

Misaki heard aloud thump again.

She just ignored it this time and just continued walking.

THUMP

"Usui stop following-"

Misaki was shocked. A man in a black tux was pointing a pretty sharp dagger at her. She heard another loud thump and the man landed down on the dirty ground. It was Usui who knocked hom out.

"What the hell-"

"Ayuzawa, get out of the park quickly," Usui said.

Misaki was more shocked by his serious aura sorrounding him. She felt her knees weaken and she also began shivering.

I- Is this... the goofy Usui Takumi that I have known for these last few days?

########################

"You saw him?" A yellow haired lad talked on the phone. He's sorrounded with almost naked ladies inside his wide and long limousines.

"Yes young master," the man on the phone replied. "I'm certain that we can get him tonight."

"Good, you deserve a promotion," the yellow haired lad smiled wickedly. He heard the man on the phone yelp in delight. "But that's after if you bring his head to me. Understood?"

"Yes young master, you can count on me," the man assured then ended the discussion.

The yellow headed lad continued smiling wickedly, excited about what will happen next.

########################

Sorry, this chapter is some kind of boring. (I think so.) But even though that's the matter please do review minna!

Please do PM me if you have something you don't understand, I'll be glad to explain it to you. :)

Anyway, I'm open for suggestions. Please do also tell me if you have some. :)

TARGET REVIEWS: +10

#Usumisa Usumisa!


	4. Chapter 4

Annyeong~!

For giving me +10 reviews, here's chapter 4 as promised.

I wonder why when I searched my story, the result said that my story only has 15 reviews but when I checked how many the reviews are by personally counting, it's already 20+. Wow. What the Heck.

Anyway, please enjoy reading!

Disclaimer: Hiro-san is very awweesoommme! I don't own KWMS. He does, that's why he's awesome.

########################

Last chapter's review:

"What the hell-"

"Ayuzawa, get out of the park quickly," Usui said.

Misaki was more shocked by his serious aura sorrounding him. She felt her knees weaken and she also began shivering.

I- Is this... the goofy Usui Takumi that I have known for these last few days?

...

"You saw him?" A yellow haired lad talked on the phone. He's sorrounded with almost naked ladies inside his wide and long limousines.

"Yes young master," the man on the phone replied. "I'm certain that we can get him tonight."

"Good, you deserve a promotion," the yellow haired lad smiled wickedly. He heard the man on the phone yelp in delight. "But that's after if you bring his head to me. Understood?"

"Yes young master, you can count on me," the man assured then ended the discussion.

The yellow headed lad continued smiling wickedly, excited about what will happen next.

########################

Chapter 4: Unto the Alien's den

"U-Usui, what do you mean? I am your bodygu-"

"Do as I say. Please get away from here, fighting with these people isn't a joke," Usui replied.

"Idiot! Then you hired me for no reason!" Misaki argued.

"He's there!" A man's husky voice was heard by the two.

Usui pulled Misaki by the waist and they hid in the nearest bush of flowers.

Misaki flushed. Usui is hugging her, tightly and securely.

"Just let me fight them!" Misaki whispered to Usui's chest where her red face is facing.

"Shh," Usui replied, his warm breath sending comfort to her neck, and down to her body.

Misaki felt herself blushing reddier, she also felt her temperature rise, and she can't stop herself from doing so.

"Aww Ayuzawa, are you blushing?" Usui whispered, although Misaki can't see his annoying face, she knew that he's grinning.

"Dream on Usui Takumi, thank God 'cuz it's free," Misaki countered bravely.

"Where is he now?" They heard. Two men in black werein front of the bush they are hiding in.

"I saw him here, he was talking to a woman!" The other man said.

This is bad, Usui thought.

"With a woman? Are you sure?" The other asked.

"Certainly! I was really shocked. Not in ten years of our attempts to catch that boy have seen him with a girl."

"Ten years? Are you kidding me?" Misaki whispered to Usui but he didn't respond back.

"Maybe that person isn't him! You worthless imbecile," his counterpart yelled.

"He is! I'm sure!" The other countered.

"Well, whatever. It just means that he's just somewhere else here in the park."

"Yeah, trust me, he's here. It's really unbelievable that he has beaten both the Taekwondo and Wrestling units in such a short time,"

"Yeah, he finished college at the age of nine. He knows how to do almost anything, he's a very skilled child, unlike young master Igarashi who only knows basic Judo,"

"Hey, are you favoring Usuis over Igarashis?"

"Well, it's not like that, I'm just saying the truth,"

The two men in black started walking out of the place while still arguing.

Usui and Misaki went out of the bush after making sure that no one is around.

"What's the meaning of this, Usui? You're a prodigy?" Misaki asked, her brows meeting one point.

"Well, I can say that it's the right word," he replied.

"Damn it, if you're such literate, why did you hire me?!" Misaki asked in a louder voice. "Why did your mother transfer you to my school?! Why do you need to have bodyguard damn it!?"

"I told you! He's with a woman!" The two men earlier came back.

"Whatever! Catch them!"

The first man tried to hit Usui with a baseball bat but Usui easily maneuvered behind the man and hit him in the nape of the neck. The man collapsed down to the ground.

On the other side, the second man tried to catch Misaki several times but she just avoided each of his attempts.

Miasaki saw Usui just standind meters away from them, watching them as if they're in a movie. Misaki was annoyed. She better show him what she has.

Misaki jumped high and went behind the man. He turned around to kick Misaki but she already wasn't there. The man began panicking and was surpised when suddenly, someone knocked him from behind- Misaki.

Usui clapped his hands. "Swift, like a ninja. I'm impressed, but it took la ong time," he said and then turned around.

"I'm not still finished with you!" Misaki shouted. "Now tell me-". Misaki felt something hard hit her head, her vision became blurry until she saw complete darkness and went down the ground.

Usui turned around again and saw Misaki lying unconciously on the ground. His eyes widened in shock. "A-Ayuzawa."

"Mr. Usui, you're next," the man who hit Misaki on the head chuckled evilly.

The man was too busy chuckling that he didn't notice that Usui was already behind him.

"No one messes with Misaki, except for me. Understand?" Usui whispered to the man.

The man shivered, there's a mysterious aura sorrounding Usui, and it scared him.

"How did you get there?" The man asked then gulped hardly.

Usui didn't answer and just hit the man in his nape.

He glanced at the unconcious angel on the ground. Usui picked her up bridal style and he jumped from tree to tree until he got out of the huge park.

########################

"Ms. Ayuzawa," a gentle, feminine voice woke Misaki up from her slumber. "Are you fine?"

Misaki blinked and blinked. She's lying in a queen sized soft and fluffy bed. Her sorroundings were completely different. She's not in her hard and cold room, she can't see the stars on the window on the opposite side of her bed. And of top of that all, the one who woke her up wasn't Suzuna nor her mother, but Usui's mother.

"Mrs. Usui!" She stooped up after realizing that she's probably in Usui's house.

"Lie down Ms. Ayuzawa, you're probably tired," Isabella said as she ushered Misaki to lie down again.

"Takumi didn't tell me anything. But you two probably fought bad guys, right Ms. Ayuzawa?"

"Y-Yes..." Misaki meekly answered.

"Oh, poor you Ms. Ayuzawa, forgive my son for being a jerk,"

"Please call me Misaki, there's no need to be formal to me since I'm just your employee,"

"Oh! Is that so? Then Misaki-chan, forgive Takumi, ne?"

"N-no... Actually, he's probably the one who saved me, I was hit in the head then went unconcious."

"Oh? Is that true?"

"Yes Mrs. Usui, in fact, he's really a skilled fighter," Misaki said then bowed down, she's blaming her clumsiness for failing her job as a bodyguard. She hardly even did something to protect Usui, and in the latter, she ended being the one who's being protected.

"Come on Misaki-chan, Takumi doesn't even know how to punch," Isabella laughed.

Misaki chinned up, slightly surprised. "Umm.. You don't know? Mr. Usui is really talented in terms of self-defense. I'm not joking."

Isabella's eyes became full of curiousity after hearing Misaki.

"Seriously, you don't know?" Misaki asked again. This time, Isabella just innocently shook her head.

Suddenly, the door went open. Usui Takumi then made his entrance.

"Mom, she needs to rest," Usui interrupted.

Isabella pouted then faced Misaki," Misaki,chan, sleep tight ne? See you first thing tommorow!" She said then went out.

"Takumi, don't tease her!" Isabella said from afar.

Usui just ignored that.

"Feeling comfortable in my bed?" Usui asked then grinned, hands crossed in his chest.

########################

Sorry it's short. I'll make up for this next time!

Okay thanks for reading! Please review!

pM me for clarifications, I'll be happy to explain it to you.

Please read my other fic! Thanks!

Target Reviews: +10


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks guys for your reviews!

Expect more updates to come, becuz it's already SEMESTRAL BREAK, two weeks! But I have to get the target reviews before I update. Hehe.

So people with no account who reviews aren't counted in the review count? Fine! It just means that everybody likes Takumisa! Cool!

Reminder: The school system I use in this fanfic is the same as the one in my beloved country, PHILIPPINES. Not the one in Japan because I don't know what kind of system they use.

Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I hope I can be rich by writing fanfictions, and by saying that means that I don't own Maid-sama. G?

########################

Isabella pouted then faced Misaki," Misaki,chan, sleep tight ne? See you first thing tommorow!" She said then went out.

"Takumi, don't tease her!" Isabella said from afar.

Usui just ignored that.

"Feeling comfortable in my bed?" Usui asked then grinned, hands crossed in his chest.

########################

Chapter 5: Unto the Alien's Den Part II

"Th-This is your bed? I mean, yo-your room?!" Misaki asked, stuttering in embarassment.

"Yes," Usui replied, his face so full of amusement.

"Then I have to get another room," Misaki said, "Get me one."

Usui almost laughed at that last phrase. "No can do, Misa-chan," Usui started. "The other rooms are uncleaned."

"Then I'll clean it!," Misaki countered.

"You're injured, so I won't let you."

"Then you clean them!"

"Duh, I'm the owner of this house, why should I clean?"

"Then order your maids!"

"I don't want to, it's already in the middle of the night, they're already sleeping. It's embarassing to wake them up."

"Then be embarrased to me too!"

"Aww.. Why should I? You're just my employee."

"Then what are maids to you?! They're your employees too!"

"Whatever."

"Hey you perverted outer space alien! Don't you dare do something to me!" Misaki reddened and raised her sheets up to the level of her chin.

Usui grinned. He sure does likes grinning. "Perverted outer space alien? I like the idea." Usui stepped forward, making Misaki's face flush redder.

"Stay away! Or else I'm gonna call your mother!" Misaki threatened.

"Sure, go on." Usui just kept on grinning while stepping forward to Misaki.

Misaki was dumbfounded as to how on heaven this idiot can be bold.

Misaki squealed, "Get away from me!" She wrapped herself with the soft sheets.

Usui stopped moving.

Ka-bug.

Ka-bug.

(A/N: In case you don't understand, 'ka-bug' is the sound of a heartbeat. Haha. Sorry for interrupting. Enjoy.)

Ka-bug.

Ka-bug.

KA-BUUUUUG!

D-Did she just... Squeal?

"Step away from me you perverted mutant! Go away if you don't want to spend eternity in hell!"

Damn it, if only my body doesn't hurt, I already torn you into pieces! Misaki said to herself.

As for Usui, he didn't know that Misaki has this girly side of her. Even to the extent of her extreme nervousness, he didn't even thought that she'll squeal like a damsel in distress who wants to be rescued by a handsome prince. He found it somewhat coquetish, but also amusing.

Usui went to the side of the bed. Misaki felt it and stooped up on the bed, but then her shoulder cracked, resulting her to wince in pain.

"Ayuzawa, don't exert too much force." Usui caringly said and gently ushered Misaki to lie back down the bed.

Misaki felt secure all of a sudden, but she brushed off that thought on her mind immediately.

Usui brought the sheets up to Misaki's neck and stroked her hair tenderly. "Get enough rest. Good night."

Misaki however, was speechless. She didn't know what to answer. He's being really kind to her.

Usui smiled at her and started to trail outside of the room when he heard Misaki move a little.

"What? Do you need something?" Usui faced her and asked.

"No," Misaki answered meekly.

"Don't be shy. Do you want me to read a bedtime story to you?"

"Damn it Usui I'm not a kid!"

"Then what about a goodnight kiss?"

Silence.

Usui grinned.

"GET OUT!"

"Okay, okay," Usui finally went out after turning the lights off.

########################

In the morning...

The great sun stood mightily up in the vast blue unclouded skies. The warm yet comforting breeze of the morning atmosphere felt good and nice to anybody.

And there is Usui Isabella, having tea on the Usui manor's Marble Balcony. Yep, every inch of it is marble, expensive marbles all the way from France.

"Mistress," two maids appraoched her.

"Yes darlings?"

"Ms. Ayuzawa is here,"

"Oh good! Prepare tea and snacks for her!" Isabella ordered to a maid. "Bring her here," she ordered the other.

"Yes, milady." The two maids politely bowed and then moved out to carry their designated orders.

Minutes later, Misaki arrived at the balcony.

"Wow..." Misaki's eyes widened at the sight of the biggest balcony she have ever seen in her whole life.

"Misaki-chan! Come here!" Isabella saw her and made her sit down on the marble table set where she's also sitting.

"Thank you, you called me?" Misaki asked as she sat down. Isabella's maids said that she needs to meet with their mistress. And so, here she is.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to see you," Isabella said gleefully to Misaki. "You look beautiful in the dress, too bad Takumi can't see this wonderful sight."

Misaki flushed red. She's wearing a down to knees yellow spanish dress which enlightened her slightly tanned skin and also her golden eyes.

"Takumi goes to work every weekends," Isabella saddened. "I'm worried about him. He hardly gets any rest and sleep."

"Of course, every mother would be bothered of that," Misaki replied.

Isabella smiled gently at her, "Misaki-chan, you're amazing. You actually got to work as a bodyguard because of your mother."

Misaki went gloomy mode. "Y-yeah... But that's not merely the reason."

"Huh?" Isabella became confused. "What do you mean?"

"I'm working at a maid café, everybody doesn't know that, except my family, and Mr. Usui. In return for him not to spill that information, I allowed myself to work as his bodyguard."

Misaki just told her the truth, Isabella would find out about it soon after all.

"Oh, poor you Misaki-chan, but it's just too funny," Isabella laughed. "I'm sorry in behalf of Usui, I think he just wants to have fun."

Misaki just smiled at her. Fun? Yeah yeah he's really having a good time.

"So how's your family, is your mother doing well?"

Misaki gasped. "Mom! Dang it I completely forgot about it! Mrs. Usui, I'm sorry but I need to go now, I was supposed to visit her yesterday but these things happened! I'm really sorry!" Misaki bowed and bowed.

"Oh don't worry dear, I'm fine with it. Just let me get you there, please?"

"What do you mean, Mrs. Usui?"

Isabella grinned, she has the same grin as Usui, they're cunning and playful.

########################

"Mrs. Usui, I'm really indebted to you, thank you for bringing me here," Misaki thanked as she went out of Isabella's orange Nissan.

"You're welcome Misaki-chan, I'll be always ready to help you."

"Hehe..." Misaki flushed, "Thanks.."

"Sure, now get to your mom," Isabella said. "Bye, take care of yourself."

"Goodbye," Misaki replied and waved at her.

Isabella then moved out.

Misaki ran to the hospital and quickly looked for her mom's room.

"Mom!" She opened the door with a loud bang.

"Oh, Misaki, why are you so tensed up?" Her mother asked while cutting apples.

"Oh... Nothing, hehe."

"Onee-chan, where did you go last night?" Suzuna asked in her normal, emotionless tone.

"You were in the house right?" Their mother interrupted.

"Uhh. Yes?"

"Oh, sorry nee-chan, I didn't go home last night, I was busy in work and I just went here to sleep," apologized.

"No, it's okay," Misaki smlied at them.

########################

"I thought you said that you're gonna get him for sure last night!" A yellow head with violent green eyes kicked a man in a black tux.

"I'm sorry Master Toura, Usui Takumi is just so strong! He even got away in the park without anyone seeing him!" The man

"Oh yeah? Then what happened to the battling units around the park? Are they blind?!"

"Of course not, master Toura, in fact, we did see something interesting," the man in black grinned evilly.

"What?!" Toura yelled.

"Usui Takumi..." the man cliffhanged, "has a woman."

Toura's eyes widened. "Who is the woman?"

"That... We don't know yet, master Toura. But if you give us another chance, we'll be happy to get her on track."

"Fine. I'll give you a week, bring the lucky woman to me. Understand?"

"Yes master Toura, we won't fail you this time."

"Be sure, if you don't want to be eaten by my pet piranhas." Toura grinned. Once I get the girl in my hands, Usui Takumi will kneel in front of me. Hrmm.. But what if he doesn't?

Oh, I'll make him.

########################

I hope it didn't bore you. *sigh*

I made this chapter while eating lunch (Cornetto Disc! Yea I love this.), while the others are celebrating Leyte Landing Celebration. Remember McArthur? Haha.

LOL! Those girls near the Coconut tree with a flag are acting pretty to the Americans. Yes. McArthur, I'm freaking bored.

Btw, Someone reviewed that I 'need' to complete the story with 30 chapters or at least 15. Haha. Sorry, I can't remember the name, I'm gonna upload this document immediately after I finish typing this chapter (I'm still using my phone) and I'm too lazy to check up on the computer if what's her or his name. Haha. But still, thanks for reviewing. :)

Please PM me if you have something you don't understand, I'll be more than happy to explain it to you.

#Acha Acha!

Target Reviews: +15 (Non account reviews are also involved!)


	6. Chapter 6

Hell target reviews! I'm already sick of waiting till the reviews reach the designated numbers! Here's chapter 6! I'm never ever gonna make target reviews again! (I'm breaking my own rules!)

I really appreciate your reviews guys, it's giving me inspiration! If that continues, then I'll be darned to spend the whole two weeks of my semestral break typing this story!

BTW thanks to animefangirl95 and Precious Thing! Thanks for being the top reviewers of this story!

(Pssst! AMULETSPADE2001! BE SURE TO READ THE A/N below AFTER READING THE STORY!)

Okay, okay here it is, without any further kemi kemi, I present to you, chapter six! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I want to be like Suzanne Collins. Her 'Hunger Games' got deep into me. But, any relations to that with the Disclaimer thingies? Nothing, so I don't own KWMS, a talented Japanese does. G?

########################

Last chapter's review:

"Usui Takumi..." the man cliffhanged, "has a woman."

Toura's eyes widened. "Who is the woman?"

"That... We don't know yet, master Toura. But if you give us another chance, we'll be happy to get her on track."

"Fine. I'll give you a week, bring the lucky woman to me. Understand?"

"Yes master Toura, we won't fail you this time."

"Be sure, if you don't want to be eaten by my pet piranhas." Toura grinned. Once I get the girl in my hands, Usui Takumi will kneel in front of me. Hrmm.. But what if he doesn't?

Oh, I'll make him.

########################

Chapter 6: Oh Usui

Misaki still felt the guilt in her stomach, she can't believe that she lied to her family about Misaki not getting at the hospital that day when she was knocked out and also was carried by Usui to his huge house. It's just so unbelievable. And it's all because of Usui Takumi.

She just sighed in defeat, there's no way she can return to the past and change things so it can be normal again... Again, a life without Usui Takumi.

Misaki almost cackled at the thought: 'Without Usui Takumi'. She clears her throat and continues walking down the streets on her way to Seika High.

########################

"Takumi, we should tell her to quit," Isabella said to her son with a worried face. "We should get you to another school again, you're too fragile to fight those bad guys."

"Excuse me, Mom? Fragile?" Usui slightly frowned, he was putting on his school shoes.

"Eh?" Isabella tilted her head in confusion.

"I'm anything but fragile," Usui replied.

"What do you mean?" She asked then she finally remembered something, "Oh I remember now! Misaki-chan told me that you're a skilled fighter but I didn't believe it... well, maybe a bit."

"Did you ever wonder why I survived ten years of being targeted?"

Isabella thinks for a short period of time. "Oh, so Misaki-chan is telling the truth! Okay, why don't I know anything about it?" Isabella asked with narrowed thin brows.

Usui just continues to tie the laces of his shoes.

"Mr. Usui Takumi, I'm talking to you!" Isabella planted her hands in her waists.

Usui sighed in defeat, "Simple, you didn't want me to study self-defense but Dad wanted. He actually made me go to self-defense classes when you were out to London. The end."

Isabella was the speechless one. But after a few minutes, she found something to talk about.

"So, why did you even hire Misaki-chan in the first place?!" Isabella asked furiously.

"Duh, it's your idea in the first place."

"I know but she declined at first, you said you'll make her. She didn't want to be your bodyguard! She was just forced because you know her secret!"

Her son just grinned. Isabella rolled her eyes.

"Son, I'm just worried about you," Isabella replied, "and Misaki-chan too. I found blood on her skirt the night you brought her here."

Usui slightly flushed and coughed fakely. "Mom, why are telling me this? That was just probably her menstru... Nevermind. Bye mom." Usui quickly went out of their house, afraid his Mom would grab him by the collar and complain or yell at him more.

Usui went to his car, a black mercedes benz sports car with white outlines. He started it and also began trailing off to school.

Usui Takumi was downtown when he saw the girl he always wants to tease and provoke- Ayuzawa Misaki. Then, he grinned. He speeds up to where Misaki is.

"Ayuzawa," Usui called, slowing his car down for him to keep up with Misaki's speed.

However, Misaki was surprisingly not shocked. "What do you want?" She hissed.

"Care for a ride?" Usui asked.

"No thanks, I'm definitely fine," Misaki replied.

"Aww come on prez, just take it as an apology for last night," Usui added.

"Shut up, you perverted stalker," Misaki mouthed.

"Stalker?"

"Yes, Usui Takumi, do you want me to spell it to you? S-T-A-L-K-E-R."

Usui's car stopped. Misaki also stopped in confusion but she quickly recovered and continued walking on.

"Hey prez,"

Misaki gasped and jumped in surprise. "H-how did you get here?!"

Yep, Usui appeared mysteriously in front of her.

"I'm an alien, it's not impossibe that I can do such things," he says.

"W-whatever! Stop following me!"

"You don't want to get in my car, so I'm walking you to school."

"What are you?! A nanny? You're such a stalker!" Misaki started to keep a good distance between them.

"Your my bodyguard anyways, you should be the one doing this," Usui said.

Misaki almost forgot- she's her bodyguard. She mentally slapped herself after stepping back to the truth.

"What? You already forgot about it?" Usui nearly snorted.

"S-shut up!" Misaki shot back, slightly flushing.

"Oh, I remember, Mom told me she found blood on your skirt last night. Are you somehow injured from the fight?" Usui asked. Although he already knows what caused it, it just keeps coming back to his mind and he needed something to tease to Misaki.

Misaki flushed madly. "It's none of your business," she replied.

"Doushitte?" He asked, grinning. "If you were injured, it's my fault. You helped me got rid of them."

"Oh, if you're trying to be responsible, then don't be!" Misaki replied.

"Okay. I don't have to be responsible for the blood on your skirt because it has nothing to do with the fight last night, doesn't it?"

Misaki already got what he meant, but she just kept silent. It would be bad to take this discussion further, right?

"Hey prez, cat got your tounge?" Usui asked, staring at Misaki who was already red as the ripest apple ever.

But still, Misaki managed to scoff. "You know, Usui Takumi. I wonder why you don't get awkward while talking to a girl about those things.

"Oh, it's okay. I can talk to you about almost anything,"

Misaki shivered mentally in surprise. "Why do you say so? I'm just your bodyguard. You have your Mom to talk to."

"Whatever," Usui sighed. He doesn't want to start a discussion about his Mom, it just reminds him that he needs to let Misaki go.

Yep, Usui Takumi is not an idiot. He already knows that if he keeps Misaki, she'll suffer, because of him. He's already aware that Igarashi Toura already knows about her, and also knowing what kind of person Toura is, he'll surely find a way to get her.

"It's your menstruation, right?" Usui said so boldly without emotion.

Misaki turned redder. "ARE YOU A HUMAN?!"

"You said I'm an outer space perverted alien, and now you ask if I'm a human?" Usui 'pffft'ed.

"You idiot! You always make me feel stupid!" Misaki tried to punch Usui but he just easily dodged it. Misaki attempted many times, even until they were already inside Seika High. Good thing the classes isn't as serious as usual, all the teachers are in a meeting- the two hears from a group of gossipers.

"Already tired?" Usui asked, they're at the back of a school building where there's hardly any student around.

"Not yet!" Misaki shot back while puffing. "Eep-!" Someone grabbed Misaki by hair and it pointed a revolver in her head.

"Misaki!" Usui was alerted, he didn't sense any foreign aura earlier, so how did-

"What now, Usui Takumi?" He heard a shrill voice behind the one who was pointing a revolver to Misaki.

Usui's brows met at one point, he slightly gritted his teeth in annoyance before saying, "Igarashi, what do you think you are doing?"

"Kneel before me, Usui Takumi," Toura said then cackled evilly. "Or else Maki here will pull the trigger and let Ayuzawa Misaki die in vain."

Maki's grip on Misaki's hair became tighter, causing Misaki to wince in pain.

Toura just stared at Usui with total amusement, it seemed like Usui can also feel the pain Misaki has.

"Igarashi! Leave her alone!" Usui gave him an intimidating look, as if he's ready to eat Toura whole if he's going to have a chance.

Misaki once again winced in pain, Maki is obviously hurting her, "U-Usui..."

########################

It's finally the suspense! Sorry if you think that thr story is going too fast. Just tell me what the problem is, I'll immediately take care of it.

So, AMULETSPADE2001, care to give me a way to contact you? I need to talk to you about TAKUMISA!

For the beloved readers, PM me for clarifications! I'm free to explain it to you. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Buenos Dias! Thanks to Sweet from Spain, I got interested in Spanish. My little sister is engulfed in watching Dora the Explorer, and I might as well join her.

Thanks to everyone who prayed for us to be safe when I said that I'm in a middle of an inter tropical convergent zone or whatever people call it, and here I am once again, presenting to you another chapter!

Miss nobody, don't worry, this story will end with as much as fifteen chappies.

(More Responses on A/N after the story, please read!)

I'm in shortage of inspiration, so please review! I won't mind flames, just don't be too harsh.

Thanks and enjoy!

########################

Last Chapter's Review:

"Kneel before me, Usui Takumi," Toura said then cackled evilly. "Or else Maki here will pull the trigger and let Ayuzawa Misaki die in vain."

Maki's grip on Misaki's hair became tighter, causing Misaki to wince in pain.

Toura just stared at Usui with total amusement, it seemed like Usui can also feel the pain Misaki has.

"Igarashi! Leave her alone!" Usui gave him an intimidating look, as if he's ready to eat Toura whole if he's going to have a chance.

Misaki once again winced in pain, Maki is obviously hurting her, "U-Usui..."

########################

Disclaimer: Yay! Paula Danziger I'm your number one fan! Thanks for writing Amber Brown series! I owe you a lot! Relation? Ahem, NOTHING so I don't own KWMS, Hiro Fujiwara does.

########################

Chapter 7: I'm f...

Flashback:

Ten years ago...

"Takumi! Don't you want to play with us?" A light yellow haired boy called out to a light yellow-orange one who was sitting on the shade under the tree, reading a book.

"Next time, Toura. I'm busy," Takumi answered, flipping a page.

"Come on Takumi, you'll never get strong enough if you don't excercise!" Toura insisted.

"I'm already strong, in fact, stronger than you," Takumi replied with a bored face.

"Yeah shut up will you? Why don't we play hide & seek first?"

"I said I'm busy,"

"You won't if you're not reading that stupid book!"

"Be quiet,"

"I won't!" Little Toura crossed his limbs in front of his chest, pouting. "Blahblahblahblahblah."

Takumi knew Toura isn't gonna stop bugging him if he keeps on on ignoring his requests, so he stood up, brushed the dirt off his pants, put the book away and crossed his arms on his chest.

"Good choice," Toura grinned playfully. "You decide who's gonna hide first and then I wil-"

Toura's blabbering was cut off by his maid who came crying helplessly in front of them two.

"What's the matter? Speak," Takumi demanded.

"Toura-sama, Tou-Toura-sama! The master is-"

"What happened to Papa?" Toura lose his cool and dropped his arms to his sides in worry.

"He-He's d-dead,"

End of Flashback

########################

"Come on Usui Takumi, kneel, that's what I need to see," Toura said calmly, staring at the worried Usui.

Misaki is really trying hard not to let out both face and sounds of being in pain, but seriously, it's really painful. She doesn't want to be saved again, it's going to be an irony if the one you are guarding will be the one to save you instead. It's just so depressing, Misaki is gonna get saved by her employer, for the second time. It's like fate is mocking her.

There's only one thing to do if she doesn't want to be a damsel in distress, and that is to make things turn upside down. But how?

Misaki looked up at 'Igarashi's some kind of personal assistant, Maki. She noticed that he's staring directly at Usui, his eyes full of resentment, like he's a monster who have done bad to him.

Whatever mystery there is, Misaki decided to let it off her mind and just focus as to how she can find a way out from Maki's grip. She glanced over her shoulders occasionally to eye Maki.

Probably a Critical spot- his waists. Misaki always thought that methods of tickling aren't fair but this time, she think it will be worth doing so especially to this man who points her with a gun.

A little tickle on the sides can weaken him for a second and she can take that chance to take the revolver away from him. Perfect.

A little vicious smile crept on her face despite of being in pain, but it faded when she saw Usui just... Smiling?

Usui is grinning at Igarashi Toura.

Usui looked directly at Misaki's amber eyes, sending her a feeling of assurement.

Misaki sighed. Seeing things the way there are now, Misaki knew her ridiculous plan is not going to work, not because she's already going chicken but because Usui has a better idea, though not spoken, she can sense it, he's gonna do something. And it definitely doesn't involve tickling.

"Oh, good. Getting invigorated now? So, come on, save Ayuzawa Misaki now," evil grins still festooned over Toura's face after another.

"Maki, let her go before if you don't want to regret what will happen next," threatened Usui, a calm grin never escaping his beautiful face.

Misaki felt Maki soften and tremble. Usui knows this man? Is he afraid of Usui?

Well, everyone are gonna be afraid of Usui if he's like that, so better get him on your good terms.

Despite the warm atmosphere, it started to rain.

Maki's grip on Misaki's hair became weak, weaker and weaker until he finally let go of her. Misaki immediately jumped and went to Usui's territory. Then she sighed deeply, at least Usui didn't save her direct ly.

"Maki you big idiot! Why did you let her go?!" Toura yelled while he slapped his personal assistant painfully in the face.

"Don't expect for an answer, Igarashi. We both know that Maki there isn't really the talkative type," Usui said after releasing a very deep sigh.

"Okay Usui, care to explain things?" Misaki asked, still puffing.

"No need to, you'll never get involved in this situations after this," Usui whispered, much in a playful tone.

"What do you mean?" Misaki added, "I'm the bodyguard here, idiot."

"Not now, Ayuzawa. I'm not getting you to any troubles, starting now," Usui replied.

"Just tell me what the hell is the problem here," Misaki insisted.

Just about Usui is gonna reply, Maki pulled the trigger of his gun and the bullet was thrown to the direction of Usui's heart.

Usui maneuvered quickly to Misaki's side but the bullet still pierced his skin in his left shoulder.

"Usui!" Misaki yelped and went to Usui's aid immediately. What happened to the perverted outer space alien? Don't tell me he's gonna be defeated this easily! She mentally panicked internally.

On the other side, Toura has his eyes widen. Maki stood up and bowed at him but Toura just shoved him away and went out of the scene. Maki followed.

"Hey! You heartless pair of moronic idiots!" Misaki shouted, but they just ignored her. She locked her eyes again on the alien on the ground.

"Usui, I don't have a phone!"

Usui smirked, "I'm fine, this is just a scratch."

A vein popped out on Misaki's forehead. "Still, let's go to the clinic! You're losing blood!"

"Fine," Usui replied as Misaki helped him get up, his right arm around Misaki's shoulders and her left arm on Usui's waists to support his body from falling.

"You know, I can handle myself," Usui said.

"Shut up, using more energy can make your wound spill more blood, and hey, I'm trying to be considerate here," Misaki replied.

"Fine," Usui repeated with a sigh. "At least you're safe."

Misaki stopped, also Usui.

"What's the matter, Ayuzawa?"

Misaki shook her head and started walking again with Usui.

He... He saved me again. He was shot. I'm his bodyguard. Damn it. I'm no good, I'm useless, very useless, Misaki said to herself.

"Ayuzawa," Usui called.

They are already in front of the infirmary without Misaki knowing.

"Oh, we're here," Misaki laughed fakely. They went inside and seeing no nurse were there, she just put Usui in a bed without permission.

"Esh, your blood is on the sheets," Misaki groaned. "I have to wash it later. Wait here, I'm gonna find some medicines and bandages."

Usui said nothing and just made himself comfortable on the bed. Misaki trailed off to find useable things for treating Usui's wound.

After scanning the whole room for things, she found bandages and compresses in the cupboard; cottons, clean towels, and iodine on the nurse's desk drawers; and clean water from the rest room faucet.

They stayed quiet, although Misaki has many questions to ask, she doesn't have the will to do so, doing so will just increase the pressure of Guilt on her stomach.

Usui also just stayed quiet, a part of him wanted to explain to Misaki about all of the things related to what happened earlier, but seeing Misaki as quiet as a mute, he's hesitating.

Misaki started treating Usui's wound by washing her hands with the ethyl alcohol and after that, she began cleaning the wounded part with a water in a cotton. She used a scissor to take out the bullet, good thing only half of the bullet dug trough Usui's soft skin, making it easier to take it out. Misaki wanted to commend Usui for not even groaning or wincing in pain, but she didn't continue for it can boost up his confidence and tease her more.

Misaki put a medium amount of iodine to the wound, not knowing if it can lessen the pain. She just knew that iodine can make it better. After that, she wrapped the wound with bandages. Finished.

"Thanks," Usui thanked and was trying to get out of bed when Misaki stopped him.

"Stay, you're not feeling well, I'll make you an excuse letter," Misaki stood up from her seat but warm and musculine arms grabbed her waists and pulled her into a bear hug. Misaki flushed red, "Hey! your wound!"

"I'm really glad you weren't caught by Igarashi Toura," Usui nuzzled closer to Misaki's neck, inhaling her sunshine scent.

Misaki was alarmed but just didn't move, she was somehow enjoying this... WAIT WAIT WAIT?! What the hell- I'm not enjoying this! Misaki shouted internally.

"Usui you damned Pervert let go of me!" Misaki tried to get out of his grip but Usui is too strong.

After a couple of minutes, Usui finally let go of her.

"Ayuzawa Misaki,

You're fired."

########################

Haha. I finally got a way to make it longer. Haha.

Anyway, I'm planning to post a new story entitled 'Perverted Outer Space Alien-Breed Genie' after this story. Please look forward to it. Hoho.

PM me for clarifications and suggestions, I'd be more than happy to answer your questions!

Amuletspade2001 ! You're forgiven! Haha!

Natihollow said the characters are OOC. *sob,sob* but it's okay, I'll try not to pass trough the boundaries now. (I'll start next chapter, I programmed Usui to be crazy this chapter.)

Anyway, I like 'Toura' more than 'Tora' because it increases the word count, higher the word count, happier I get to be. Haha, I have a word count minimum limit. (Okay, I must admit it, that was an unreasonable excuse.)

Reviews are appreciated. Thanks.

Ba-bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello hello! I'm updating quick 'cuz I already want to post my new story 'PERVERTED OUTER SPACE ALIEN-BREED GENIE'! Intriguing title ne? Haha!

Anyway, good news! This story has already 13 favs, 21 alerts, 2,500+ views, and 70+ reviews! (Non account reviews involved) I never thought I can have this support in only just fifteen days! Thanks guys you're really amazing!

Please Review! It's much appreciated. Even if you're onlyjust a visitor and doesn't have an account here! Even if you're Spanish or French or Whatever! Even if you're an alien! Haha.

This chapter is long! I'm proud of myself! Haha!

Responses to Reviews are presented after the story.

So here is it, without any further ado, I present to you, chapter 8!

########################

Last Chapter's review:

Misaki put a medium amount of iodine to the wound, not knowing if it can lessen the pain. She just knew that iodine can make it better. After that, she wrapped the wound with bandages. Finished.

"Thanks," Usui thanked and was trying to ge out of bed when Misaki stopped him.

"Stay, you're not feeling well, I'll make you an excuse letter," Misaki stood up from her seat but warm and musculine arms grabbed her waists and pulled her into a bear hug. Misaki flushed red, "Hey! your wound!"

"I'm really glad you weren't caught by Igarashi Toura," Usui nuzzled closer to Misaki's neck, inhaling her sunshine scent.

Misaki was alarmed but just didn't move, she was somehow enjoying this... WAIT WAIT WAIT?! What the hell- I'm not enjoying this! Misaki shouted internally.

"Usui you damned Pervert let go of me!" Misaki tried to get out of his grip but Usui is too strong.

After a couple of minutes, Usui finally let go of her.

"Ayuzawa Misaki,

You're fired."

########################

Disclaimer: Guess who's the author of Bridge to Terabithia? I don't know, that's why I'm asking. Oh, and By the way, do you know who's the author of Kaichou Wa Maid Sama? It's Hiro Fujiwara. Not me. G?

########################

Chapter 8: Facticities

It's been already a week since Usui fired Misaki. And guess wha happened? Misaki slapped him on the face and walked out without saying anything. Since then, Usui Takumi didn't come back to Seika high. Typical ending.

Misaki has still many questions to ask, but all left unanswered. Particularly about Toura Igarashi and his personal assistant, Maki.

She doesn't have to ask why she's fired, she already knows why. That's right, she thinks she was fired because she's too weak to protect him. She just also have to ask herself why the hell did she slap Usui in the face.

"Miss, the bill is already paid,"

"What?" Misaki tilted her head in confusion. "Please check again, I guess you're making some mistakes," she fakely laughed at the hospital cashier.

After some minutes of typing in her computer, the cashier finally faced Misaki with an assuring pair of eyes.

"Miss, the bill is already paid,"

"By who? I don't remember paying you that big amount of money," Misaki retorted.

"A handsome dreamy man, blonde actually, he came here about three days ago, I thought he was the patient's daughter's boyfriend, your boyfriend," the female cashier looked glutton enough describing Usui.

Usui?

Misaki painfully facepalmed then sighed deeply. "Miss cashier, he's not my boyfriend," she said coldly then went out of sight.

"Hmm," the cashier pouted. "I'd be thankful if I were her. What an ungrateful child."

########################

The marble balcony in the Usui manor looks really beautiful on the noon with the great mighty above the roof, it's large beams hovering over the fabulous scenery with their shadows directly under them, making them more elegant looking as the warm summer breeze gently swayed them.

Both Usuis were present at the balcony, sitting peacefully at the luxurious marble table set, but one seemed like he's prohibited by his conscience to enjoy the pleasant scenery.

However, the other Usui can't enjoy the pleasant scenery because of her son who's giving off mild aura of loneliness.

"Takumi, why don't we just tell the truth to your father?" Isabella asked to her son after sipping tea from an expensive looking pink nature themed teacup.

"Who? Toura? Why would I?" Usui flipped a page on the book he's reading.

"I know that you're having a bad time, Takumi. They have come too far, they even shot you with a gun, so it's better if we just report it to your father."

"No," Usui stood up from his seat with his book and went somewhere else, leaving Isabella behind.

Isabella sighed in defeat, even if she's his mother, she can't control his actions and descisions even a bit.

She sighed again, he have grown too familiar and attracted to Ayuzawa Misaki in such a short period of time- which Isabella didn't expect much to happen, knowing her son has a 'leave me alone' syndrome (she invented that syndrome).

"Poor Takumi, I hope I can do something to help you..." Isabella muttered before sipping tea.

########################

"Why did Papa die?!" Toura cried, throwing whatever things he wanted to throw.

"Toura-sama, please calm down!" A maid said, trying to catch things Toura is throwing everywhere.

"Why did he Die?! WHY?!" Toura added.

"Toura-sama, if you calm down we're gonna explain everything to you," another maid said, doing what the other maid is doing too.

"Just tell me everything now!" Toura demanded, throwing the lampshade outside the window.

"Toura-sama! Please stop throwing things first!" both maids chorused.

"Toura," a beautiful orange haired woman in her mid-twenties came inside Toura's room.

"Mistress," the maids bowed their heads to the lady.

"You can leave the room now, I'll take care of Toura," she said.

The maids sighed in relief and went out of the suffocating room.

The seven year old yellow haired toddler ran to his mother, still crying.

"Toura, Papa wouldn't like you crying," the caring mother retorted.

"I don't care! He's dead anyway!" Toura replied.

"Well, do you know why?" Toura's Mama asked with a tinge of sadness in her tone.

"No..." The child sniffed and brushed tears off his cheeks.

"Well, your Papa killed himself,"

"Is he crazy?! Why would he kill himself?!" Toura exclaimed loudly.

"Yes, he's crazy. We both know that," She laughed.

Toura cried more, his loud voice occupying the whole room.

"Our shares in the Walker company are all gone," his Mama said, saddening.

"What does that mean?" Toura asked, oblivious to what business terms are.

"We have no money left in the company, the Usuis took it. They humiliated Papa," Toura's mother began to cry while Toura already stopped crying.

"Because we have no money left, the people there made fun of Papa, they made him kneel on the cold floor, they made him cry. Papa was very humiliated that he killed himself," she explained.

"Why didn't he think of us?! He have to take care of us!" Toura started crying again.

His mother sniffed and faced Toura, cupping her soft hands in her son's tiny cheeks.

"Toura, promise me you'll study hard and have a business that will surpass Walker Company, understood?"

"Yes, Mama, I'll do my best to defeat Usuis!" Toura resolutioned, knowing Usuis run the company.

"Good..."

"Toura, this lampshade came out from your room, I found it below," a blonde boy entered his room, smiling.

Smiling like nothing happened.

Toura woke up from his siesta (noon nap), his face and body soaked in cold sweat, yes, Usui Takumi is his biggest nightmare.

He scanned his huge room, but found no Usui. The only things in his room are the queen-sized red-blood sheets, his manga collection, some lampshades, three wardrobes, cupboards and a telephone in an end table. No Usui Takumi.

He sighed in relief and pushed a button in his telephone.

"A phone call from Walker Corporation, Mr. Takumi Usui," the speaker retorted.

Toura facepalmed, this is the seventh day Usui called him every morning after he woke up from his Usui-themed nightmares.

"Toura, I wanted to thank you for not laying even a finger to Ayuzawa Misaki for for this past few days.

I'm really grateful that you took consideration over my 'threats' despite the fact that you're actually the one behind those actions of getting me caught.

I actually already knew about your actions since the beginning, I kept quiet and fought your men by myself all this years but I didn't thought that you'll actually go far by hurting the people around me, except of course for my mother, you owe her a lot, right?"

"Why are you telling this you damned Usui," Toura smirked at the phone with annoyment etched on his features.

Isabella Usui was the one who loaned the Igarashi family a big amount of money which they used for investing roadworks and apartments.

"I just used your freaking mother, idiot. We got the money back to her in no time anyway," Toura mouthed.

"Anyway, have a good day, and don't forget the threats I told you."

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Threats? Huh," Toura smirked and stared at the sticky note where he scribbled at days ago:

Usu'si Idiotic Threats

If you still lay your eyes on Ayuzawa,

-I'll buy your condominiums.

-I'll buy your Mom's flower shops.

-If I get enough money, it's possible that I'll replace your shares in other companies with bigger amount of money.

Oh no way he's gonna do any of that. Toura said to himself and let out a sigh of defeat.

Toura didn't thought that Usui would know about anything he have planned since the beginning until he and Usui had a 'match' last week.

It explains why Usui wasn't surprised at that day, he was more engulfed on how to save his girl.

########################

"Mistress, the girl who young master Takumi brought here last week is on the living room. She requests for your audience," a maid reported to Isabella who was still on the luxurious marble balcony.

"Misaki-chan?" Isabella looked surprised. "Are you sure that she needs me? Not Takumi?"

"With absolute truth, mistress," the maid replied politely.

Isabella didn't ask for more questions and just walked fast to arrive at the living room where Misaki is.

########################

"Faster, Mrs. Usui, I don't have much time to talk to you, your perverted son might see me here, and I don't want that to happen," Misaki said to herself. Sweat present on her forehead, shaking nervously at the fact that she's actually at the Usui manor.

"Misaki-chan!" Isabella yelped in delight seeing Misaki on her creamme themed elegant sala set in a wide exotic rugs stitched together.

"Mrs. Usui!" Misaki also yelped.

Isabella sat beside Misaki who seemed to be in a hurry.

"What's the matter dear?" Isabella aske with haste.

"I just want to know how to pay you back for Mom's hospital bill your son paid," Misaki replied.

"What? He paid your mom's hospital bills?" Isabella asked casually.

"True," Misaki nodded. "I just knew earlier when I was just about to pay the week's installment when the cashier said a blonde already paid it."

"Oh, how nice of him." Isabella smiled at Misaki who almost gawked. "Don't worry, just take it as your salary for the days you served him."

"But I hardly did something!" Misaki's eyes began to heat up and release hot tears.

Isabella was alerted. "No! Please don't cry Misaki-chan, I hate seeing pretty girls crying!" She semi hugged Misaki.

"But it's true! I hardly did something to fulfill the job! He was the one who saved me instead!"

Definitely the truth, Misaki blamed herself on why Usui was shot. That's because she didn't protect him, and protecting him was her job. By knowing Misaki's hardworking nature, you'd know that Misaki will really do the job despite its dangers.

"Misaki-chan, please don't cry! Don't worry, Takumi is a good kid, he didn't fire you for no good reason," Isabella said.

"J-just tell me how to pay you back," Misaki sniffed.

Isabella rolled her eyeballs, "That's not necessary Misaki-chan."

"Please? I just want to ease my conscience," Misaki looked up at her with watery eyes, she's still beautiful, but more beautiful when she's smiling. It's impossible to decline her request at the moment.

"Okay," Isabella declared. "I'll let you know my bank account, please don't cry, it's making me feel bad."

Misaki stopped crying. "Thank you very much, Mrs. Isabella."

"You're very welcome Misaki-chan, please stay a little longer and have tea with me," Isabella requested.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Usui, but I have to get out of here, I don't want to face your son," Misaki said with sadness.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Isabella also saddened.

Misaki stood up and took the piece of paper where Isabella scribbled things about her bank account.

"Thanks for the sincere hospitality, Mrs. Usui, 'till next time," Misaki bowed.

"It's okay," Isabella replied. "Lead her to the exit please," she demanded to a maid.

The maid, being loyal as she should be, bowed in respect and made Misaki follow her.

"Miss Ayuzawa ne?" The maid retorted while guiding Misaki to the exit.

"Yes," Misaki meekly replied.

"Oh,"

Minutes later, they arrived at the doorstep of the huge manor.

"Please trail the stone steps, it will lead you to the gate," the maid explained.

It wasn't that hard to guess, the gate is just about thirty meters away.

Misaki bowed, the maid did the same and went out of sight. Misaki started to walk.

The manor is really peaceful. Colorful flowers decorated each part, enhancing the beauty of the huge manor.

They're really rich, so a couple thousands of money to pay for someone's hospital bills is nothing.

"Misaki-" someoned grabbed Misaki's right wrist.

She gasped and tried to brush off Usui's hands off her own and run away but he's just too strong.

"Misaki, listen, I'm just trying to protect you."

########################

Ayieee~ hahahaha.

Anyways, here are the review responses!

MAGICA RING - it's okay! Don't apologize for no reason! It's no big of a problem, really. Haha. Thanks for reading and please keep on reviewing and reading!

BTW you dont have a major network problem! I turned on my guest moderate reviews and it wasn't supposed to be posted after 36 hours so I just approved it all.

Bwela- what do ya mean?

Anonymous- don't be surprised, all aliens are like that. Haha. I'm a GIrl!

Thanks for supporting :)

AMULETSPADE2001- It's fine! Don't apologize, you were already forgiven! (Mattaku, people these days sure loves to apologize with no definite reasons. Haha.) I really appreciate your review when you guessed that I'm not a filipina 'cuz I'm Good at English! Come on, filipinos aren't really that bad. Haha. Oo nga pala, good luck po sa kung anong pagsubok mayroon kayo. Sana po maging maganda ang kinalabasan niyan. Sana rin po patuloy po kayong sumuporta sa fanfic na ito, maraming salamat po! And I do think I'm being too polite, don't I? Haha.

Kerra99- sure! Thanks for your support! Keep reading and reviewing!

Others- I love you!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello Hello! I'm here for an another update! Thanks to everyone who's really supporting me about this fanfic. Arigatou Gozaimasu~!

I'm already finished doing the first part of my project on programming, a quiz game! Plants v.s. Zombies Quiz particularly. Haha, so I used my remaining vacant time of the day to make another chapter! But what the heck, you probably doesn't care about that. Haha. I'm sorry, I just wanted to say something before the chapter starts. :)

Anyway, some words on the previous chapters were gone, making some descriptions hard to understand- I noticed while rereading the chapter. I'm sorry for the inconvenience.

Oh, and by the way! Responses to Reviews are posted after the chapter! (I'm such a reader-friendly author, what a role model. Haha!)

This is an another long chapter! Be proud of me! Haha.

Reviews are much appreciated! Don't be lazy and please Review! Haha!

########################

Last Chapter's review:

"Please trail the stone steps, it will lead you to the gate," the maid explained.

It wasn't that hard to guess, the gate is just about thirty meters away.

Misaki bowed, the maid did the same and went out of sight. Misaki started to walk.

The manor is really peaceful. Colorful flowers decorated each part, enhancing the beauty of the huge manor.

They're really rich, so a couple thousands of money to pay for someone's hospital bills is nothing.

"Misaki-" someoned grabbed Misaki's right wrist.

She gasped and tried to brush off Usui's hands off her own and run away but he's just too strong.

"Misaki, listen, I'm just trying to protect you."

########################

Disclaimer: Jose Protacio Rizal, the author of Noli Me Tangere and El Filibusterismo- someone tell me if you understood the passage of the stories, I'll commend your patience if you did, because I never endured the torture of understanding it, I hate history! Oh, I don't own KWMS, G?

########################

Chapter 9: Protecting The Unprotected

"Protecting me?" Misaki laughed sarcastically, "From what?"

"Are you that dense, Ayuzawa?" Usui tightened his grip on Misaki's wrist. "I fired you because if I don't, of course the enemy will take you, they don't know about the job, they think that you're just a normal girl I'm following behind."

"I know how to protect myself," Misaki stubornly retorted. "So please let me get out of here."

"You don't understand-"

"Yes I don't and I certainly won't!" Misaki replied.

Usui just smiled at her for no reason. He finally let go of her wrist.

"Good choice, thanks for wasting my time, Mr. Takumi Usui," Misaki sarcastically said and went on her way.

Usui stood still right there, watching Misaki's figure leave his sight.

Yes, Usui finally got rid of Toura, but what if the same things with other villains happen on the future? He can't be on her side to protect her forever.

Also, why is she so emotionally affected since she was fired? Misaki would be even happy about the fact that her perverted outer space alien stalker will be gone for good. Why is she so gloomy?

Oh, because of the bill he paid for Misaki's mom's hospital bills? He witnessed everything what happened between his mom and Misaki earlier. But that probably isn't the reason why she's gloomy, his mom granted Misaki's request after all.

By the way, He didn't even plan to go out and grab Misaki and explain things to her, but she cried.

She cried.

Usui hates seeing her like that, it's tearing his heart to pieces, to molecules even.

When the first time he saw her cry, he thought Misaki was very beautiful, beautiful like an angel no more less than the high fashion Models he can see on Walker Company's product brochures, but it saddened him ang thought to himself that he's sadistic and also he wondered how she can be more beautiful when she's smiling.

Then he followed her, downtown to train to the other town, until he knew about her part-time job, saw her wearing a super cute maid costume that he was almost about to drop his jaws and say it's super MOE. Damn it, public.

By the end of that day, after finally claiming Misaki's service by 'blackmailling' her to be his bodyguard if she doesn't want her secret to be revealed, after that, Usui was already attracted to her, he already knew that he was the girl, and he decided that he's gonna make her his own.

And the plan worked. But it's useless now, if possible, he can regret that he met Misaki.

There's only one thing now that assures Usui's mind, but it's also already useless anyway- Misaki has gained affection for him. If not, how will you explain why she's acting like that?

But it's far too late, he needs her but he can't have her, people who hates him will surely plan to get Misaki if she stays by his side. Usui is certain that there will be not only just one, or two or three people who plans to plot something against him on the near future-since he's the future CEO of Walker Company.

Oh how he wished he was just a normal highschool perverted outer space alien stalker.

########################

"Tch, that Usui Takumi, I wonder why he's not like his mother, hospitable, polite and friendly. I guess that really is an example on how women are better than men," Misaki said to herself as she opened the door of their humble home. She saw Suzuna watching Television on the living room.

"Tadaima, onee-chan, Ogenki?" Suzuna asked, eyes glued on the television.

"Genki, anatawa?" Misaki replied, sitting next to Suzuna on the couch.

"The same," she replied.

Suzuna is watching a music video of a Korean song.

"Who is that person?" Misaki asked, pertaining to a white-haired boy doing some crazy dance while singing-rapping.

" ," Suzuna replied, "He's cool isn't he?"

Misaki frowned. "What's so cool about that? He's just saying 'why so serious then get your crayon, crayon, crayon?', what the hell is the meaning of that?"

"Nee-chan, we're in the cyber age, so don't be surprised if you can hear words in a single sentence that aren't related to each other, people will think that you're an obsolete," Suzuna replied.

Misaki gawked. She doesn't really care about these things, it's just that she just doesn't know what to talk with her sister, to lessen her stress and somehow to forget a certain pervert.

"Oh, Miss A's 'I don't Need a Man', it's being played again. Many people request this song these days, it's dedicated to independent ladies who probably DON'T want a man, or maybe they just CAN'T have a man."

Misaki flinched, hey, she's here to avoid any things that will not remind her of Usui, but what the hell. Well, although the song's message (There are subbed lyrics on the screen) didn't really relate to them two, she can't help herself relating them even if she doesn't want to.

Fate is mocking Misaki, she's certain. You want evidence? Read the first two paragraphs above this paragraph.

Done?

So I therefore conclude that Misaki is fate's favorite mockee.

Suzuna kept on watching these Korean music videos in a channel called 'arirang' where you are updated on all kinds of Korean Celebrity Industry news since their mom was admitted to the hospital, maybe she found this channel while staying there with their mom, Misaki thought.

"Nee-chan, do you know how to dance Oppa Gangnam Style?"

"What? Oppa mangam style? What's that?" Misaki asked, confused. Well, at least her attention was diverted to what Suzuna is talking about.

Suzuna faced her, "Oppa Gangnam Style nee-chan, it's currently the most popular song and dance, mattaku nee-chan you're really an obsolete."

"Well sorry for not knowing," Misaki pouted and crossed her arms on her chest.

"Oh, that's right Nee-chan, don't you have work? It's sunday, you said yesterday that you have an extra shift on the café.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Misaki stood up. "I'm going now, don't forget to go to hospital at five," Misaki took her bag from the cupboard.

"Yes, take care," Suzuna replied.

Misaki smiled at her sister and went out of the house. She walked all the way to the train station, to the next town downtown to Maid Laté.

"Misaki-chan! Welcome back!" Honoka, Aoi, Erika, Subaru and the others welcomed her with filthy looking evil grins.

"What's up?" Misaki asked, oblivious to what these people are plotting against her.

Misaki noticed that they're all wearing pretty and elegant gowns and dresses with endless laces around them. Their make ups are light, all of their faces has slight noticeable pink blushes that matches well with their white faces.

"Doll Event? I thought that event is gonna be held next tuesday," Misaki calmly put down her bag on the center table.

"GET HER!" Honoka shouted, everyone then charged to Misaki and pinned her on the wall.

Misaki let out a yelp.

"Aoi, I'm warning you!" Misaki threatened.

"Heheeehe" their angelic faces all turned devilish all of a sudden.

._

»-|°) (Guess what am I?)

"Misa-chan! IS THAT YOU?!" Honoka squealed with the usual moe flowers sorrounding her, just a little more shinier than usual.

Misaki is wearing a puffy long sleeved black top with solid white contrast collar and placket with black buttons, tucked in a black puff skirt with about thirty flits, decorated with thin white ribbons and laces on its sides that covered three-fourths of her thighs; matched with leather black doll boots with white laces that reached her knee. Her hair is tied in a single left-sided braid, some strands of it falling occasionally on her doll-like face with a day make up and just like the others, her face was applied with a pink blush on.

(A/N: Sorry, I don't know much about make ups and such.)

"WHO THE HELL IS THAT!?" Erika shouted as soon as she saw Misaki, she just arrived from the table she is serving.

"Told you, she'll look really nice in this combination," Aoi chinned up, proud of his well-made output.

"Misa-chan?!" Erika yelped in surprise. "Unbelievable!"

Misaki sweatdropped. "Let me go to the restroom first, nature is calling me," she said.

"Okay people, go back to work!" Honoka demanded, every one did so.

._

»-|°) (No, I'm not a fish,

` I'm a chicken sushi!)

Misaki carefully washed her hands in the faucet, afraid to wet the pretty clothes she's wearing. She took a deep sigh and looked at herself at the mirror.

"What the heck!?" Misaki yelped. Is the reflection on the mirror really her? That reflection of a perfect white beautiful face... Is her?

She know that she looks pretty when wearing maid and themed costumes but she didn't thought that she's this beautiful.

What if she stayed looking like this even if she's not working at maid latté? If Usui sees her like this, would he probably grab her wrist again, and never let it go even Misaki says something bad, or badder?

But she doubt if she can see him again. Nah, it would be best not to, because it will just tear her heart to pieces.

Okay here we are again.

Misaki isn't dumb. She's not dense. She knows what will happen if she keep staying on Usui's circle of responsibility.

She just acted dumb, she just acted dense. Why? It's because she doesn't want to trouble Usui any longer. She's weak.

Yup, although hard to accept, Misaki must face reality, the reality that she has fallen in love with that perverted outer space alien stalker of hers in just a short period of time.

"Enough of this nonsense," Misaki whispered to herself and smiled on ther replica, "Just forget about him and focus on your work!"

After encouraging herself to focus on work, she went out of the restroom and to the main floor to start working.

"Oh, Misa-chan, there are costumers on table nine, attend to them," Honoka said as soon as she saw Misaki.

"Yeah," Misaki nodded cheerfully and went to table nine.

"Yokuso, my ladies, what would you like to order?" Misaki politely asked the female costumers.

"Wow onee-chan you look really pretty today," the three girls chorused in awe.

These girls are regular costumers of the café, so they would know Misaki and vice versa.

"Thanks, my ladies," Misaki answered and blushed a little.

"I want a special sundae delight and also a- hey my bag!" A suspicious man grabbed one of the costumer hand bag, he saw a silver line on Misaki's neck and also took it hastily.

"Hey! That's my necklace!" Misaki gasped. The man ran away fast, Misaki followed.

She's already on the streets, still following the thief, good thing her doll boots wasn't heavy nor high heeled, just normal.

People around eyed Misaki suspiciously, but she didn't care, she needs to reacquire the necklace, together with the costumer's handbag.

The thief slowed down and went left after crossing the road, Misaki followed silently, maybe the thief thinks he already outwitted her. No way.

"Young miss, are you lost?" A middle aged man asked her.

"No I'm not, thank you for asking though," Misaki replied politely at the elder.

"Oh, okay, be careful then," he retorted.

Misaki bowed and left then eyed the thief again who stopped by a group of pedestrians waiting for the lights to go green.

A perfect chance.

Misaki silently went behind the thief and grabbed his back collar.

"Give me back my necklace and handbag you thief!" Misaki said.

The people around gasped.

"What are you saying?" The thief stuttered.

"Please don't play dumb, don't that pink handbag you are holding explains it?"

True, it's unusual for men to hold on to something pink and girly, except if he's a thief.

Someone entered the scene, he's wearing a blue vertical striped polo with matching black jeans and shoes with transparent glasses covering his eyes. A blonde, actually.

He grabbed the silver necklace and the pink handbag away from the thief.

Alarmed, the thief ran away.

"Usu-Usui..." Misaki blinked ten times and stepped back a bit.

Usui examined the silver neclace, a gun bullet is hanging on it. Then, he smirked.

"How are you, Misa-chan?"

########################

OHOHO! MISA CHAN YOU'RE DEAD MEAT! WHY DID YOU EVEN KEEP THAT BULLET IN THE FIRST PLACE!?

MISAKI: What are you talking about?! You're the one who's plotting the twists!

OH? MISA-CHAN? IS THAT YOUU?!

MISAKI: No, No I'm not Misaki, I am your freaking CONSCIENCE!

GASP!

########################

Okay okay here are the review responses:

Animefangirl95 & Precious Thing & Yuloman - Thanks for reading AND reviewing! Thanks a gazillion times!

Magica Ring- Okay, if you insist. Haha. Please keep on Reviewing. Do you have an account here? Or you're just a visitor? I'm just curious.

xoxAmuto4everxox- Thanks! What a coincidence! I once read chapter one of your stories about MikanxNatsume and it was awesome! I promised myself that I will never read it while it's still ongoing because I really hate waiting for updates! And here you are, reading my story! Haha.

Miss nobody- You read this while taking an exam? Cool, don't worry, you'll get perfect on that area! Haha.

Others- I LOVE YOU!

-Oppa Gangnam Style!


	10. Chapter 10

I Don't Need a Man by Miss A English Translation (I don't own this, I just wanted to share it's meaning to you :) I just feel like doing so, the song is really inspiring specially to single-until-I-finish-college-and-get-a-job otakus like me.)

This is for all the independent ladies

Oh oh oh, oh oh oh

Let's go

I can live well without a man

So if you're not confident, don't come to me

I don't sell myself easily because

I don't need a man I don't need a man (What?)

I don't need a man I don't need a man (Really?)

I don't need a man I don't need a man (For real?)

I don't need a man I don't need a man

I can live well without a man

I pay my rent with my money

I buy my own food, I buy my own clothes

It may not be enough but I know how to be satisfied

That is why I love myself (hey)

I don't want to spend my parent's allowance as my own

I'm too old for that

Isn't it a given to not be burdensome to them?

That is why I am proud of myself (hey)

Boy don't say

"I'll take care of you, I'll cherish you" no no

Boy don't play

If you're not gonna come with a serious mind

I can live well without a man

So if you're not confident, don't come to me

I don't sell myself easily because

I don't need a man I don't need a man (What?)

I don't need a man I don't need a man (Really?)

I don't need a man I don't need a man (For real?)

I don't need a man I don't need a man

I can live well without a man

#END#

There's only one exception- I want to keep living with my parent's allowance given to me! By that, I can keep my own earnings and buy anime things! Haha.

GUYS, USUI ONLY EXPOSED MISAKI TO TOURA and his men, OTHER PEOPLE ARE TOTALLY OBLIVIOUS TO IT. The part that Toura has to shut up about that matter, although not mentioned in 'Usui's idiotic threats', it's pretty obvious that it must be done by Toura too. (Miss Nobody, refer above for my answer to your question :))

Anyway anyway, Review Responses are still presented where they should be. Be sure to read it also if you reviewed on the previous chapter!

Btw, sorry if the story has some spelling and grammar defects, I'm too excited to type more, I don't want to check on everything! Haha!

So, without any interruptions, (or maybe some) I present to you, Chapter 10!

########################

Last chapter's review:

True, it's unusual for men to hold on to something pink and girly, except if he's a thief.

Someone entered the scene, he's wearing a blue vertical striped polo with matching black jeans and shoes with transparent glasses covering his eyes. A blonde, actually.

He grabbed the silver necklace and also the pink handbag away from the thief.

Alarmed, the thief ran away.

"Usu-Usui..." Misaki blinked ten times and stepped back a bit.

Usui examined the silver neclace, a gun bullet is hanging on it. Then, he smirked.

"How are you, Misa-chan?"

########################

Disclaimer: I don't own KWMS. I'm not going to make this any longer 'cuz I'm out of Authors to feature. You probably don't know about Lualhati Bautista.

########################

Chapter 10: Looking Really Stupid

"Young master, do you want to go back? The traffic is really heavy," Usui's driver asked.

"It's fine, let'sjust wait longer," Usui Takumi replied as he watched the endless line of land vehicles ahead. He's on his way to Walker Company main Building where he decided to spend the rest of day working, just to have something to do.

Then he suddenly remembered- he went almost to every public school in the city also just to have something to do.

(A/N: Please bear with the explanations, I really need to insert these because I want the other things I declared at the earlier chapters to make sense.)

Well, actually, the most fun of it all was when Toura's men attacked him, he enjoyed kicking their butts, then, transfer again to another school and saw many kinds of people and then after some time, Toura's men would know about his location and attack him again.

The same things happen after another, but some did change when he came to Seika High, his mom decided to hire a Bodyguard from the school to avoid Usui from transferring again to another school.

That bodyguard was Ayuzawa Misaki, whom Usui Takumi deeply learned to care about.

That time, Toura's men quickly knew about his status and attacked him, unfortunately, Misaki was there, and right, she's formidably strong, but she's not too skilled to fight armies of them. She was hurt, but at least Usui had a reason to take her to his house. (Usui grins) You know the continuation.

ANYWAY, the traffic is really frustrating. If he stays here waiting for the traffic to lessen, it's the same as wasting the time he should be using to work.

So, Usui took his glasses that was hanging in his collar and put it on, then he finally opened his exit.

"Young master, where are you going?" The concerned driver asked.

"I'm going to walk my way to the company, it's just about a half kilometer ahead anyway."

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, young master,"

"Don't worry about it, it's not your fault," Usui replied coolly.

The driver nodded. Usui then started walking his on his way to the company.

Many people stared at him like he was some of a model or celebrity as he walked down the busy streets, but having a not-interested-to-typical-things nature, he sure really ignored the people who tried to talk or have a picture with him by just giving them a small nod, then walk out.

Finally, after a few minutes, the company was only few meters away, he would finally arrive to it, hejust have to cross another road though.

"Look! There's a beautiful girl coming here, what a great sense of fashion!" A glutton voice from a group of pedestrians exclaimed, enough for Usui to hear while also waiting for the lights to go green.

Usui ignored the exclamation. He's not interested because he was watching the man next to him who's trembling nervously, holding on to a pink handbag, and also a some kind of silver locket. Yep, he's interested in that.

Then, he looked at the lights-still red. He accidentally glanced at the beauty everyone is talking about. Okay, she's quite a beauty, end. Usui went back to his own world of observing the man beside him.

The man moved to the middle of pedestrians, which was quite peculiar to do so when it was comfortable next to Usui.

"Give me back my necklace and handbag you thief!"

Usui heard that, it sounds so familiar and nostalgic. Is it Misaki? Nah. 'Impossible'

"I think I already saw her... Oh I think I saw her in a café! But I don't know, she looks quite different," someone whispered.

Now Usui's getting interested again. He found the doll-like woman who's wearing black themed cute clothes. Okayy...

"Wh-what are you talking about?" The 'thief' asked.

Usui's guess then was right, he's a thief.

"Please don't play dumb, don't that pink handbag you are holding explains it?" The beauty replied.

Usui grabbed the pink handbag and the silver necklace away from the thief who ran away after.

Misaki's eyes widened, making her more adorable with those clothes. Oh damn it she's so damn pretty. He doesn't like people to see her like this, he wants her to be seen only by him. He doesn't care much to be possesive.

If only there's no Human Rights and democracy, Usui will buy her from the government and keep this delightful sight for his own benefit. It's very true that you can't buy what you really want with money. You buy it with effort.

"U-Usui..." Misaki stuttered, starting to blush madly.

Usui looked at the things he got from the thief. The handbag didn't interest him, only the silver necklace did. It has a silver bullet hanging in it. The bullet that was shot to him by Maki, actually. Why did she keep it?

He can't help grinning while thinking of different kinds of reasons.

"Misa-chan, how are you?" Usui coolly took his glasses away from his shimmering eyes and hanged a leg in his collar.

The women around fainted. Except for Misaki, it'll be the end of her world if she fall into the ground because of this alien. Good thing she's strong.

"I- I... I'm fine," Misaki stuttered, trembling like she's in antartica, "I need to return the handbag to its rightful owner."

Oh Yeah. Fate's favorite mockee- Ayuzawa Misaki. Fate sure do loves her.

"Here," Usui gave the pink handbag to Misaki.

Misaki accepted the bag, bowed in embarrasment and started to walk away. Slowly.

"Misaki," Usui called.

Misaki shivered, and then turned around. "What do you want you pervert?"

"How about this?" Usui said, pertaining to the silver necklace he's holding up for everyone to see.

Misaki flushed, "I don't need that anymore!"

"You just said, 'Give me back my necklace' earlier. It also seemed like reacquiring the bullet was your first priority, not the bag," Usui retorted, grinning in amusement.

"Shut up!" Misaki shouted then started to walk out again.

"Hey! Don't you want your necklace back?" Usui asked from afar.

Misaki stopped walking again. "Not necessary."

"Okay, not necessary? It is the only thing you have from him! How could you? Why can't you just tell him the truth that you like him?!" Misaki's Angel Conscience appeared in her right.

"Misaki-chan, do you want trouble Usui again? He already took a bullet because instead of fleeing that day, he stayed because he doesn't want you to be taken! If you stay by his side, he'll be restless cuz he'll spend most of his time protecting you from the people who hates him! Have you got no conscience?!" Evil Misaki Conscience interrupted.

"Oh come on, Evil Misaki Conscience! What's the role of police in this community?!"

"Duh Angel Misaki Conscience, we're in the twenty-first century! You can't trust people, specially from the government!"

"Hey come on! People aren't all that bad! And we are getting nowhere! Misaki-chan, are you letting this opportunity to melt out like an ice cream left on the heat?! Don't believe in Evil Misaki Conscience! It's in her name! HER NAME DAMN IT! E-V-I-L, Evil! How good is evil? And you're also making yourself evil by locking up your feelings in the deepest trench of your heart! I don't want you stay like this forever!" Angel Misaki cried.

"Yeahh whatever, you'll be making yourself more evil if you stay by his side, selfish. Of course, who wouldn't be tired of always taking care of someone? Usui has his own work in the walker company and has a bunch of beautiful ladies swooning over him, he can replace you once he finds you already unattractive! That is how people are! Remember that your father did the same to your Mom. Please do understand, you're not that expectant, are you? Msaki-chan?" Evil Misaki conscience added.

Then the two consciences disappeared from Misaki's mind.

"I'm very confused," Misaki whispered to herself.

"Misaki?" Usui appeared in front of her mysteriously, smiling oh-so brilliantly,their faces only just some inches away from each other.

"What do you want?!" Misaki stepped back, stuttering inaudible words.

"You," Usui replied, smiling more brilliantly.

"Gaah! Get away from me!" Misaki shouted and stepped back more. Her heel came on contact with a stone, she was about to fall on her back but the same musculine arms that saved her from dangers caught her by the waists and hugged her tightly.

"Misaki, don't scare me like that," Usui whispered directly into her ears.

Misaki's eyes widened. She can feel from their close contact that Usui's heart is beating rapidly. Was he scared that she's gonna be hurt?

Misaki pulled away and bowed in embarassment. "Thanks."

"No big deal," Usui sighed in relief.

Misaki immediately started to walk away when Usui pulled her right arm. She was about to burst up in anger when she saw Usui put on the silver necklace around her neck.

Usui then smiled again. Misaki rolled her eyeballs and was again going to walk out when Usui lifted her and placed her on his shoulder, like carrying a sack of rice.

"GAAAAAAAAH! GET ME DOOOWN!"

########################

HWAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S YOU USUI! YOU'RE AWESOME!

USUI: Thanks for commending. I'm just merely trying to do my best to provoke her.

GASP! Is that...

TCH. WHAT A SADIST.

USUI: I thought you were on my side.

NOT ANYMORE, LOSER!

USUI: Whatever (walks out)

MISAKI: (On the dark side, deathglaring me.)

OHOHO... SO, UHMM. THE REVIEW RESPONSES!

########################

Magicaring- thanks for the undying support.

MINNA SEARCH ARRA ALICANDO IN FACEBOOK AND ADD ME. HAHA, DON'T WORRY, YOU'LL FIND ME RIGHT AWAY CUZ I'M THE ONLY ARRA ALICANDO IN THE WHOLE UNIVERSE.

There you go. Haha.

Miss Nobody- thanks! I'm sure the test was just a piece of strawberry pancake for you. Haha. R&R

Monnakil279- Haha, watch Suzuna, she has more k-pop and updates coming soon.

Sakura Hanazono- thanks! R&R and please Log-in! Hahaha!

ashleyzLOL- keep on reading and review more!

Amuletspade2001- whatsup!? Haha, magbasa ka lang!

- don't worry, they'll be doing that soon.

Precious thing- everybody likes oppa gangnam style! Haha, everyone likes horses. Hahaaha.

Claudime- HERE'S YOUR BELOVED CHAPTER TEN! JUST DONT BURST! HAHA, MORE REVIEWS. :)

Suzuna- dont flirt with cuz he's mine!


	11. Chapter 11

Neoui chingudeul modu geureul jal ara (Yup they know) Ppeonhi da boineungeol neoman wae mot bwa (It' you) They say love is blind oh baby you're so blind, Jebal heeojigireul baralge

OHMYGOD I'm so into GDragon! He has this song That XX and I have fallen deep into its meaning! Suzuna! Don't dare flirt on him!

natihAllow, sorry for misspelling your pen name. Haha. Thanks for your thought in making me a better writer. Thanks.

Magica Ring, here it is.

Okie Dokie so we're already in the Eleventh Chapter! Thanks guys for following, reading, and reviewing for this fan fiction.

Sooo, here's chapter 11, read, enjoy, and review!

########################

Previous chapter review:

"What do you want?!" Misaki stepped back, stuttering inaudible words.

"You," Usui replied, smiling more brilliantly.

"Gaah! Get away from me!" Misaki shouted and stepped back more. Her heel came on contact with a stone, she was about to fall on her back but the same musculine arms that saved her from dangers caught her by the waists and hugged her tightly.

"Misaki, don't scare me like that," Usui whispered directly into her ears.

Misaki's eyes widened. She can feel from their close contact that Usui's heart is beating rapidly. Was he scared that she's gonna be hurt?

Misaki pulled away and bowed in embarassment. "Thanks."

"No big deal," Usui sighed in relief.

Misaki immediately started to walk away when Usui pulled her right arm. She was about to burst up in anger when she saw Usui put on the silver necklace around her neck.

Usui then smiled again. Misaki rolled her eyeballs and was again going to walk out when Usui lifted her and placed her on his shoulder, like carrying a sack of rice.

"GAAAAAAAAH! GET ME DOOOWN!"

########################

Disclaimer: So, here we are again. I don't really want to this but I have to admit the truth, I don't own Kaichou wa Maid-sama, Hiro Fujiwara does. I HATE IT!

########################

Chapter 11: Conceited

"Damn You Usui! Put me down you perverted alien!" Misaki demanded while she attacked Usui's back.

"No," Usui disagreed, looking really relaxed despite Misaki being on his one shoulder, it looks like he can't feel any weight.

"Dude, are you kidnapping the lady?" A group of College Students blocked Usui's way.

"No! He's not! I'm not too weak to be kidnapped!" Misaki defended.

"Yes, I'm kidnapping her," Usui said at the college students.

"Just as we thought!" One of them exclaimed. "Put the lady down if you don't wanna feel the wrath of the Junior Judo club!"

"Yeah whatever," Usui retorted, and then he walked past the college students, uninterested as usual.

Misaki sighed. "Where are you taking me you perverted alien?!"

"Hey don't ignore us!" The students chorused.

"To the MOTEL," Usui replied, chuckling.

Misaki's world stopped.

"Misaki-chan, I told you so! This Usui Takumi is a pervert! Now he's taking you to the MOTEL to TAKE your DIGNITY!" Evil Misaki Conscience appeared again.

"Nah, don't be an OA, Evil. He's just kidding." Angel Misaki countered, looking as calm as possible.

"Yo-you're ki-kidding, r-r-right?" Misaki asked Usui, hitodamas sorrounding her.

"As if,"

Misaki's world stopped again.

"Okay," Angel Misaki Conscience sighed,

"IT'S TIME TO PANIC! GET OUT OF HERE MISAKI-CHAN!"

"Duh! I told you so! Angel, you're very pathetic," Evil replied.

"TASUKITTEEE!" Misaki shouted.

"Yah, I was just joking. Do you really think I'll go there with you?" Usui grinned.

"Hahaha! That was something," Evil Misaki Conscienced blickered.

"You really are Evil, Evil," Angel Misaki conscience added.

"Don't kid with me you idiot! Do you want to die early?" Misaki nagged.

"Pfft,"

Misaki sighed in relief. Good thing he was joking.

"Hey, dude! Do you want to be wanted?" The college students asked.

"Yes, by her," Usui replied, pertaining to Misaki.

Misaki flushed apple red. Speechless.

"You're a stalker, aren't you?!"

"Yea," Usui replied.

"Come on, Usui, you're acting really stupid! Get me down you idiot!" Misaki demanded.

Usui sighed. He wanted to have more fun. More fun. So, he's gonna have MORE.

"Okay, fine," Usui finally lifted Misaki down.

"Good choice, Usui. Now back off before I throw you to the nearest bridge!"

"Did you get chicken?" A college student laughed. Usui smirked.

"Excuse me, gentlemen. I'm safe now, can't you see?" Misaki sighed.

"No you're not, that man will still follow you."

"Look, I'm fine,"

"Yeah, I have every right to be with her,"

"What do you mean?" Another asked.

"Yeah, what do you mean?" Misaki asked sarcastically.

Usui leaned in to Misaki and kissed her lips.

"WHA-!?" The people around gasped.

Misaki found herself unable to do anything to stop Usui.

After a quarter minute, Usui broke the contact, ruffled Misaki's hair and smiled at her with those beautiful cat eyes.

"Bye, Sorry too. I probably won't be seeing you again so that was a goodbye gift from me," Usui said. "Hope you liked it."

(A/N: KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~! OHMYGOD! YOU BETTER SAY YOU LIKED IT, MISAKI!)

However, on the other side, Misaki was dumbstruck. That was very... Unappropriate.

########################

"Misaki-chan! Are you okay?" Honoka asked as soon as she saw Misaki arrive in the Café.

"Uh, yeah," Misaki replied, looking absent-minded and lifeless.

"But, you don't look fine," Erika said. "Did they hurt you?!"

"No! I got the bag," Misaki handed the costumer's bag to Honoka.

"Then why do you look, uh.. Weak? Did something happen?"

Yep, Misaki really looked pale and weak, like she was some kind of sick.

"Nothing, really. Jeez I'm fine," Misaki laughed.

The maids all stared at her. They all know there's something wrong but... They don't know what is it that is bothering her.

########################

"Good afternoon, Takumi-sama," all the people who saw Usui in the Walker company main buliding greeted and bowed at Usui.

Usui nodded at them in awknowledgement, which people think is very rare.

"What happened to Takumi-sama? He seems happy today," an employee whispered to her counterpart.

"I know, it looks really weird."

Usui was taking the elevator when it stopped on the third floor. The door opened and...

"Usui Takumi?!" Toura exclaimed.

"Hey, Toura," Usui said, just leaning at the side. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to invest- I'm here to take over your company!"

"As if you can, dork." Usui replied, using one of Toura's child names. "Get on, I'm in a hurry."

"Well, I'm in a hurry too, so if you won't mind," Toura walked inside the elevator and closed the door.

"You seem extra nice today," Usui said.

"Yeah coz I know that I'll be taking over Walker Corp," he replied. "And make you kneel in front of me."

Usui just smirked.

"Where's your girl?" Toura asked.

Yep, they're acting really nice, as if Toura and Usui only have their rivalry as a mere joke.

"There, anywhere,"

"It's really not wise of you to keep a girl. People who hates you will get her and use her as your weakness,"

"I'm fully aware of that, so you don't have to warn me, thanks for asking though."

"Good, because I'm the only one worthy of making you feel helpless,"

"Whatever dork,"

"You- will you stop calling me that?!"

"Okay dork."

"Hey!"

########################

Ayuzawa Residence...

"Supa dupa diva! Supapadupapadupadiparapadipa padipapasupadu~!" (Supadupa diva by Dal Shabet)

"I'm on my DreAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!"

So beautiful, beautiful day, oh what a Good day!" (Good day by IU)

"Ijen dashi one Better day, one better day, nega isseio newa hamke ga" (One better day by MBLAQ)

"Neukkyobwah Close to you, and close to you! Neukyobwah close to me, and close to me! Up and Up ah! Up and Up ah!" (Pandora by Kara)

"Dang it, G dragon where are you?" Suzuna asked to herself while watching the TV.

"Good bye Baby Good bye! Dodweraso dake apeuneon apeun dwae! Blah blah!" (Goodbye baby by miss A)

"Hwa jom nae jima Hajima sarangseuron blah blah!" (Stop it by BAP)

"Suzuna, can you please turn the volume of the TV down? I can't sleep," Misaki said, at the stairs, yawning like a cat.

"Oh, sure, sorry nee-chan," Suzuna apologized and turned the TV's volume down. "It's just seven, do you want to watch TV with me?"

"No thanks, I'm tired," Misaki smiled at her sister and went upstairs to her room.

Well, the truth is, she can't sleep not because the noise makes it hard to, it just makes it harder to.

The true reason hides beneath her thoughts.

Misaki jumped on her bed again after turning the lights off and pulled up the blankets around her.

Uncomfortable, she took the blanket away and hugged a pillow.

After some few minutes...

"Oh come on! Why can't I sleep?!" Misaki uttered and sat down on her bed.

"Usui Takumi is visiting your thoughts, it just means that you like him," Angel Misaki conscience appeared out of a big bubble.

"No Angel, that's not it. Usui Takumi is raiding her thoughts, and of this continues, Misaki-Chan here will be admitted to a mental hospital in no time," Evil Misaki conscience interrupted who appeared behind Angel.

"You're such a pessimistic being, Evil, why don't you just try to cheer Misaki-chan up?"

"Okay guys stop arguing, I need to sleep," Misaki said to the two.

"How can you sleep if there are so many things that you are so concerned of?" Angel retorted.

"Concerned of? Nothing, I already deposited the money I owe Mrs. Usui, mom's gonna be out from hospital tomorrow, and payday is also tomorrow, it's all positive things," Misaki replied.

"Yeah and also when Usui kissed you in front of the public," Evil added.

Misaki blushed and threw Evil on the wall with too much force.

"Yeah, that's what you Getty for teasing on Misaki-channy," Angel bickered.

"You shut up too," Misaki said.

"Whatever, oh and by the way, I want to say that you have to confess to Usui about your feelings," Angel said. "Or else you'll be in a situation like what Evil said earlier about the mental hospital thing."

"Feelings? Are you kidding me? I don't have any feelings towards that perverted outer space alien stalker, in fact, I hate him to the bones," Misaki replied.

"That's what you say Misaki-Chan,don't you know that it's still yourself that is making it hard for you to understand? Even if you are worried about the consequences, you can't hide your feelings even for yourself! I thought you already understood that earlier when you were in the café, in the rest room, but I guess you didn't. Remember Misaki-Chan, I'm you're conscience so believe me, don't believe in evil, she's the true enemy, the evil you."

Misaki sighed, she's right, she already decided that she won't hide from herself anymore earlier that day, but it seemed like she's just fooling her own self. She said she's gonna forget Usui but she kept the bullet from his flesh, yes! She's totally fooling herself.

"You know, you guys are so stupid, stop troubling other people just because you want your lives to be happy. What about the other people? Idiots!" evil shouted from below the bed.

Misaki flinched. She's gonna be happy if she gets to be with Usui, but what about Usui? He'll always be tired of protecting her. What shall she do?

"Decide," Evil demanded.

"For the first time in your what seemed to be endless years of existence, Misaki-chan, I agree with Evil," Angel said, nodding.

Misaki couldn't help but agree with her consciences too. She need to figure it out soon if she doesn't want to be haunted by those thoughts further.

And she also wondered why is she talking to her both evil and good consciences like it's casual to have them around. That's weird.

Wait, is it even impossible that she could talk to her consciences?

"Waah!? What the hell-?!" Misaki yelped and scanned the room for those two tiny mini Misakis, one wearing an all over red 'devilish' outfit while the other one dressed with an 'innocent' elegant white dress.

Misaki narrowed her brows after hearing a breath from her behind. She turned dark all of a sudden.

What's with all these weird things happening to her? Earlier she was attacked by those Moe loving people at the café who dressed her with frilly dresses and stuff, encountered a thief and then she met a perverted alien who kissed her so boldly in front of the public, indirectly proclaiming that 'Hey, this girl is mine so if you guys dare, or even just think that you're planning to hit on her, you're doomed to hell because I'm the infamous son of the CEO of Walker corporation'.

Uh next, Suzuna kept on watching those Korean pop music videos which she got herself pretty addicted to, and uh... Misaki had difficulty in sleeping that she thought was only because off the noise the TV where those non understandable language came out by the form of songs but really, the true reason isn't that.

iNext, she was about to sleep, or at least trying to sleep when her consciences appeared and once again gave her meaningful sermons about her love life. Love life? Eww. Disgusting, she doesn't even want to pronounce that phrase. (Well, me too)

Lastly, Misaki realizes that she have fallen for that alien, and how it is impossible to talk to her consciences.

And now she can still hear the uneven breathing of an unknown being behind her, and what the heck, what is the thing doing in her bed? Where did it come from?

"Who are you?" Misaki nervously asked, clenching her fists and scanning her room for any sharp objects, just in case if this night turn any badder.

Misaki heard the foreign thing move by the sounds of sheets rubbing itself altogether because of movement.

"Hn," was all the thing could mouth.

By the voice, she can tell that it's a man, a familiar one at that.

Usui Takumi was all Misaki can think of this moment, he is an alien, and it's not impossible for him to sneak in her room. That's what she is saying to herself, it's Usui, and I'll bet my life it's him.

"Usui, how did you get here you pervert?!" Misaki turned around, yep, it's Usui Takumi what the hell, and he looked somehow... different.

He looked dark too. Another shadow was seen on the wall behind him, Toura Igarashi emerged from nowhere, then followed by Isabella and Maki.

"What the!?" Was all Misaki could say before Usui pinned her down her bed. She can't see his eyes, he was too dark! She struggled to get out of his grip but the other three held her arms and feet.

(Hey, this will not go the way your mind is thinking, haha. No, it's not what you think of, they just want to have fun teasing Misaki-Chan.)

"Noooooo!"

"Nee-chan?" Suzuna called.

Misaki woke up, her body full of sweat.

"Nee-chan, daijoubu?" Suzuna approached her bed.

Misaki widened her eyes. Was it just a dream? That Usui was going to... nevermind.

"Nee-chan you were screaming like you saw an army of ghosts," Suzuna said, "You just had a nightmare, it's normal."

"Yeah, thanks I'm fine now," Misaki said, smiling to her sister.

Misaki was trying to sleep again when a white haired boy inferred the room.

"IMO! G dragon!"

Misaki was then drifted back to sleep in no time.

########################

OKAY THAT WAS DUMB, DON'T BE SHY TO PUT SOME BAD THINGS IN THE REVIEW BOX BELOW BECAUSE THIS CHAPTER WAS SUPER DUMB. I WAS BUSY WITH READING SOME OTHER FANFICS THAT I HAD only LITTLE TIME DOING MY OWN. MY ONE SHOT REQUEST SHOP WAS TROLLED AND THAT PUT ME INTO SOME KIND OF DEPRESSION. I'm really SORRY PEOPLE, PLEASE FORGIVE ME, IT TOOK TWO DAYS TO FINISH THIS BECAUSE I ADDED SOME NARRATION WHICH I DO THINK WAS LACKING ON THE INTRODUCTORY AND MIDDLE PARTS OF THIS CHAPTER.

PLEASE REVIEW EVEN THOUGH THIS WAS DUMB. I NEED YOUR ENCOURAGEMENT TO KEEP ON GOING AND I PROMISE TO MAKE THE FURTHER CHAPTERS MORE INTERESTING.

Thanks, and by the way, there will be no review response this time. I want to post this chapter as soon as possible.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the late update guys, semestral break is over so school just started and I'm really having only little time to do this because I'm so busy, I have eight hours per day Mon-Sun classes for three Weeks so please understand, but I'll update as soon as I can.

Please pm me for clarifications a and for your other concerns regarding this fan fiction, I'll be more than happy to explain it too you guys.

Review Responses are back again! They're still at their respective places. :)

So, here's chapter twelve, I tried to make it funnier because this is a romcom anyway. Reviews are very appreciated, please enjoy.

########################

Previous chapter's review:

"Noooooo!"

"Nee-chan?" Suzuna called.

Misaki woke up, her body full of sweat.

"Nee-chan, daijoubu?" Suzuna approached her bed.

Misaki widened her eyes. Was it just a dream? That Usui was going to... nevermind.

"Nee-chan you were screaming like you saw an army of ghosts," Suzuna said, "You just had a nightmare, it's normal."

"Yeah, thanks I'm fine now," Misaki said, smiling to her sister.

Misaki was trying to sleep again when a white haired boy inferred the room.

"IMO! G dragon!"

Misaki was then drifted back to sleep in no time.

########################

Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I don't own kaichou wa maid sama! I own my phone, my clothes, my bags and shoes and...

########################

Chapter 12: Got to believe in Aliens, tell me how two aliens find each other...

Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong.

"Misaki-chan! Want to eat lunch with us?" Sakura asked Misaki who just got up from her seat.

"Sure, at the rooftop?" Misaki asked back.

"Yeah," Shizuko joined them.

"Okay, let's go!" Sakura cheerfully exclaimed, as usual.

They marched to the rooftop of a school building- Misaki's favorite place. They laid a wide nature green picnic sheet on the floor together with their lunch.

Sakura's bentou were full of heart shaped egg rolls, meat, veggies and rice; Shizuko has stick-cut porkchops, fried rice and lettuce while Misaki has her usual onigiri and egg rolls with banana catsup. Yum.

The three sat on the sheet with happy faces, well, not exactly with the one.

"Itadakimasu~" they chorused and started eating their lunch.

"Misaki-chan, don't you ever get bored of eating onigiri every lunch?" Sakura asked, stuffing food on her piehole.

"Ah, actually, sometimes, but it's the only constant available food in the house that can be brought at lunch," Misaki answered. "Mom made it anyway, so I'll feel bad if I don't eat this."

"Ahehe," Sakura and Shizuko sweatdropped and glared at each other with DON'T-ASK-ANYTHING-ABOUT-HER-LUNCH-ANYMORE looks on their faces.

"Your Mom already came out from the hospital, good news, congratulations," Shizuko said.

"Yeash," Sakura added, her cheeks puffed because of the food in her mouth.

"Thanks," Misaki smiled at them and continued eating.

"Anyway, Usui Takumi from 4-A, where did he go?" Sakura asked.

"Eh? I don't know, why do you ask me, I hardly even know him," Misaki said, followed by a forced laugh.

"Oh yeah? The gossip girls of 3-C said they saw you two together at the afternoon the day Usui transferred here,"

Surprised, Misaki almost choked on her food. Shizuko immediately patted her back to lessen the effect.

"Okay Sakura, that wasn't funny," Shizuko deathglared Sakura.

"Sorry, sorry," Sakura laughed disappiontedly and continued chowing her food.

"But come to think of it," Shizuko ceased to rub Misaki's back and went back to her place. "About two weeks ago I saw you two fighting at the grounds, I just let it off because I thought you were suing him because he turned down and hurt a girl's feelings."

Misaki recollected at the time Tora came at her school and his assistant Maki shot Usui at his shoulder, causing Misaki to help him go to the infirmary, causing her to treat his injury, causing her to be hugged by that alien, and causing her to be fired for untold reasons.

"Ahaha, yeah he did something wrong so I was just teaching him some good lessons," Misaki said, she also felt bad about lying to her best friends, but hey, he did 'did' something bad! What bad?

"Oh, but I wonder where is he now?" Sakura asked.

"Why, you like him already?" Shizuko asked back.

Misaki flinched. There's no way she can give Sakura to that outer space perverted alien! Because... Hehehe. :D

"Of course not! I'm just asking! It is currently the top talk of the campus,"

"Hey, I don't know that! Students shouldn't talk about nonsense like that," Misaki said.

"Weird. I don't know about the talk either," Shizuko retorted. "What is it all about?"

Sakura sighed in defeat, "Okay, you guys are so unupdated. Please stop living in the holes!"

"Esh, just get on with it,"

"They say he didn't go back to school anymore because someone dumped him,"

"Dumped? Who would dump such a handsome being? That's crazy," Shizuko said.

"Yeah, even if it's Shizuko he liked, there's no way she'll dump him," Misaki joked. They all laughed.

Deep inside, Misaki thought, 'even if it's me he confessed to, I wonder if I can say no'.

"Anyway, the rumour is completely false, there's no way that happened," Shizuko added.

Sakura just pouted and stuffed her mouth with food again.

"Why are we talking about that alien anyway?" Misaki asked while getting another onigiri from her lunch box.

"Alien? You call him alien?" Sakura asked back.

This is quite turning to be an ask then answer-ask and so on situation. Haha, Usui Takumi is the main topic.

Crap. "Uhh yeah, well... He's like... Extra-typical so, yeah, alien, that's... All," Misaki stuttered. Her two friends stared at her with questioning eyes. "Nevermind, let's just talk about other things, hehe."

"Oh yeah I heard that a huge carnival come here just last week! People say they came all the way from London, imported," Sakura laughed after the last word.

"It's in the edge of the town, people say. But I haven't seen one, I want to visit it sometime," Shizuko said.

Misaki nodded in agreement to Shizuko. "I'd love to see it too, I won't mind seeing clowns in crazy outfits," she laughed.

"Ew I hate clowns, they're very scary," Sakura threw out a disgusted face.

"Hey, clowns are supposed to be funny, not scary," Shizuko said.

Misaki sighed, good thing the topic about Usui Takumi didn't take longer than expected, considering him as the first very handsome boy that enrolled in Seika High despite of the institution's status.

"I know, they're supposed to be funny but that's not reality, they're actually people with dark pasts and memories," Sakura defended.

"Don't start talking epic, Shizuko, stop her," Misaki demanded.

"How about we visit the Carnival after school!?" Sakura suggested.

"That's a good idea, okay I'll go. How about you Misaki?" Shizuko asked Misaki.

Since it's my day off from the café today, I might as well have fun! "Sure, I'll go too."

"Then it's decided! We'll invade the Carnival this afternoon!"

########################

At Walker Corporation Main Building...

"Good afternoon Takumi-sama," a group of employees bowed in respect to a certain blonde.

Usui just ignored them as if they don't exist at all, the same uninterested aura surrounding him.

The employees eyed him silently as he walked to the elevator and closed it's doors, then they sighed in relief.

"Oh my God he's so freaking gorgeous!" An employee shrieked in delight.

"But he's getting creepy everyday, he's all gloomy and such, I wonder what happened to him?"

"Maybe he's just stressed and such, hours work is hard to do anyway,"

"But he doesn't look like he's tired,"

All of them nodded in agreement.

"Hey," a certain yellow head interrupted their conversation.

"Igarashi-sama!" They chorused and bowed at the same time.

"What's with the mini Usui?" Toura asked the group.

"Ah," they sweat dropped. "We actually don't know, about a week ago when he started coming here regularly, he was like extra happy and such but as time passed, he became more arrogant and ignorant."

"Oh, I thought he got chased by his fangirls again," Toura crossed his arms in his chest.

"Uhh, yes that's right," an employee shook her head, "he did. Poor Takumi-sama, being chased by girls everyday is very tiring."

Now it's Toura's time to sweatdrop. He's obviously more fabulous than Usui, why can't he get a couple of fangirls?

Oh, you're probably wondering why there were girls around him the first time I introduced him in this story, right? It's just his trip, he thinks it's cool, manly and on top of all, it's 'villainish'.

Fangirls, tch. Who needs them? I can just buy them, Toura said to himself.

He went to the elevator and pressed 10, the tenth floor where Usui's huge office is, then as soon as he arrived, he rushed to that area and pushed Usui's door open.

"Hey bro!" Toura greeted Usui who was bewildered by his peculiar greetings.

"Bro? You're kidding, right?" Usui asked, almost chuckling. "You know, getting you on my good side or vice versa isn't gonna help you get my company."

"Oh yes, brother," Toura grinned like an idiot.

"You sure grin like an idiot, shorty," Usui shoved the papers to the sides of his blue enormous office table and leaned his chin on his palms supported by his elbow on the table.

Toura slightly frowned and a vein popped out of his forehead, but he kept his patience, trying to look nicer. "Hey, I'm trying to be nice here, bro."

"Oh, that's new. I'm impressed. Really impressed," Usui said sarcastically and obviously fighting the urge to yawn in boredom.

Another vein appeared on Toura's forehead, but he still kept on looking like a caring and goofy friend of Usui, somehow still managing to endure the internal torture.

"Hey, wanna go to the Carnival? It's on the other town, maybe we can find some chicks there," Toura suggested.

"You won't find chicks in a carnival, I think you should consider a poultry rather than a carnival, shorty," Usui cracked a small laugh.

Okay, another vein appeared on Toura's forehead. And now he can't resist the annoyment in his head-

"LOOK BRO I KNOW YOU DON'T LACK COMMON SENSE YOU'RE JUST BEING TOO SARCASTIC AND STOP CALLING ME SHORTY COZ IM NOT AS SHORT AS YOU THINK I AM YOU MORON!"

"Pfft," Usui grinned.

Toura turned gloomy with hitodamas all around him.

"Hey stop that, you're acting really funny, dork," Usui said in a teasing voice. "Since when did we start being close to hang out together in a poultry?"

"Carnival, idiot!"

"Carnival, yes," Usui rolled his eyeballs.

"Didn't you feel the reblooming friendship we have these days? Here in the Walker Company?"

Yep, the two's been together for some time because of some business talks and such.

"Ew," Usui let out his style of a disgusted face. "That's not gonna get you Walker Company."

"Like, I don't know!"

"But well, since I have nothing to do, I'll go, which town?"

"For real? If you're planning to get me in your some kind of trap, I won't fall for it!"

"So I'm the bad guy? You were the one who suggested going to a carnival, so I should be the one telling you that, DUH"

"Whutevah, I just want get out of this suffocating office of yours!"

Usui sighed and stood up from his seat. "You didn't answer my question."

"Oh, which town? Seika,"

"Okay I'm out of the deal," Usui immediately returned to his seat.

"Hey what do ya mean?!"

"Shut up bigmouth, I have work to do,"

"You just said that you have nothing to do, you idiot," Toura defended.

"I just slipped my tongue,"

"DUH, don't worry about seeing that Ayuzawa Misaki, the chance of her being there is one in a hundred, she can't be possibly there just because you're there too, Moron!" Toura sermoned.

"And duh, it's for your benefit too, if the girl is there, you can have some quality time with her too. There are many people there so no one can surely say if you were with someone."

Brilliant. He's been craving to see her so badly, and with those sugar Toura is adding to his speech, it would be impossible to decline. There will be no heavy consequences either.

But wait, he said that 'he probably won't be seeing her again' that day.

But what the hell is the use of 'probably'? And like what Toura said, there is only one in a hundred that Misaki would be there too, and if she really is there, he doubt if they can meet with the 'help' of the enormous number of people out there.

Usui sighed, he's gonna do this, just for the record. He also knows that this mutt won't shut his piehole up unless he get what he wants.

"Okay, okay."

########################

"We're here!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Wow, there are so many booths and stalls here," Misaki stared at the area in total awe.

"What should we do first?" Shizuka asked.

"I want to ride the roller coaster!" Sakura answered.

"Hey, that can wait, I'm hungry, how about some okonomiyaki first?" Misaki retorted.

Shizuka nodded in agreement. "Let's try that octopus themed stall there."

The three marched to the said stall, ordered three sets of okonomiyaki and sat on the bench near them.

"Oh my this rocks!" Sakura squealed.

"Right," Misaki muttered.

Misaki kept on exploring every side of the Carnival her eyes can manage to see while eating her food.

Then she spitted the delicious food to the ground.

Her friends stared at her in confusion.

"Misaki-chan, what's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Are you fine?" Shizuka added.

"Ahehe, no, uh yeah! I'm totally fine!" Misaki stuttered while laughing forcily. "Anyway, why don't we ride the roller coaster now?"

Sakura was delighted, "Really?! Then let's go!" She pulled the two out of the bench.

Misaki sighed in relief. What the hell is he doing here? And with that Igarashi? Ia he out if his mind?!

Yep, she's pertaining to Usui and Toura whom she saw walking around the carnival, followed by their guards and some heart eyed fangirls.

Whatever, I'm not his bodyguard anymore, why should I care? That bastard should suffer. Misaki kept on talking rubbish to herself.

"Here's the roller coaster!" Sakura announced.

"Oh sure, let's-" Misaki dropped her mouth on the sight of the biggest roller coaster she have ever seen in her entire life. "-Not go!"

"What do you mean!? We're here now!" Sakura pouted.

"Yeah, we should try it, we're here anyway," Shizuko added.

Misaki looked again at the enormous roller coaster, then to Sakura's puppy pout.

Misaki loses. Sakura wins.

"Okay," Misaki said. Her friends' faces lighted.

"Wait here, I'm gonna get the tickets," Sakura retorted and went out of sight.

"Are you nervous?" Shizuko asked.

Misaki seeing the two blondes coming at their direction? "Yes, very."

########################

Okay how was that?

Here's Review Responses:

FallenFan77- Another reviewer together with the df4519 below! Arigatou!

df4519- Hello kafatid! I'm very happy knowing that my fellow countrymen are also supporting my fic. Mahal ko kayo! Haha. Thanks!

Animefangirl95 &

Precious Thing &

Miss Nobody &

Magica Ring &

Kerraa99

- Suzuna likes kpop a lot in this story, and there's more to come! The kissing scene was not really planned but I'm glad everyone liked it!

#exoK!


	13. Chapter 13

Another update! Thanks to the Almighty God I still managed to make another one this fast. Whew, Thanks also to my English and TLE teachers who were out, I had time to add more in this chapter. Hehe :P

AND OH MY HOLY BARNACLES AND TARTAR SAUCE! IT'S SHIZUKA NOT SHIZUKO! Stupid maid•sama guide application! But well, it's here anyway, sorry for that, and maybe I got other characters mashed to other's character, don't blame me, blame the maid• sama guide application. I haven't rewatched maid-sama since last February, I guess? Haha.

I think this fic is lacking descriptions, excitement and this is also becoming somewhat more boring. But then, I'll try to do my best to satisfy the readers and make my writing skills improve more, and please be the witnesses of it. Thanks. Haha.

(I think I'm having a new type of bipolar, well Filipinos are famous for being mood swingers anyway, it's normal. YAY!)

Yeah cut the drama! Here's chapter 13 already! It's because of your undying support. Thanks a bunch!

Please Review, it will be surely appreciated.

########################

Previous Chapter's Recap:

"Here's the roller coaster!" Sakura announced.

"Oh sure, let's-" Misaki dropped her mouth on the sight of the biggest roller coaster she have ever seen in her entire life. "-Not go!"

"What do you mean!? We're here now!" Sakura pouted.

"Yeah, we should try it, we're here anyway," Shizuko added.

Misaki looked again at the enormous roller coaster, then to Sakura's puppy pout.

Misaki loses. Sakura wins.

"Okay," Misaki said. Her friends' faces lighted.

"Wait here, I'm gonna get the tickets," Sakura retorted and went out of sight.

"Are you nervous?" Shizuko asked.

Misaki seeing the two blondes coming at their direction? "Yes, very."

########################

Disclaimer: I don't own Maid-sama, Hiro Fujiwara does. I'd be rich by now if I do. G?

########################

Chapter 13: Madness

The drums on Misaki's stomach rolled as she watched Usui going to their direction. One side of herself wanted to stay here and see what will be his reaction upon seeing her, and her other side wanted to run away from here and forget that she saw Usui.

There are only two options, and those are to be further discussed by the famous Misaki consciences.

"What's wrong with just saying 'hello' to him?" Angel asked, sitting on Misaki's right shoulder.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not an idiot to say something casually to him after all what happened last week!" Misaki countered.

"Misaki-chan what are you talking about?" Shizuko asked her suspiciously.

"Ahaha, nothing!" Misaki shook her head, panicked.

"Hey, there you are again, would you guys stop fantasizing about that Usui Takumi? You'll be nothing but trouble to him," Evil appeared next to Angel.

"Stop discouraging us, will you? Love conquers everything! Even devils can't do anything once it's declared by the two hearts," Angel countered and crossed her limbs in her chest.

"Oh yeah whatever, Love is evil itself, it puts two people on nothing but trouble, and in the end, they break up as well, so there's no use starting one if it's gonna end with nothing but just resentment and loneliness," Evil added.

"There's no use being such a pessimistic either," Angel sighed. "It depends on the situations, don't listen to her Misaki-chan, she explores every bad consequences a dilemma has, but don't forget that there are good consequences as well, and we live by that."

"The tickets are here! Let's ride!" Sakura arrived with a glint of bliss present in her features, showing the tickets to her friends as if she won in a lottery.

MISAKI'S POINT OF VIEW:

"Good! Let's go," I brightened up. I'll let fate decide what will happen here, if we are supposed to meet, then we will meet. There's no use listening to these consciences this time because they're just a part of me too.

I looked over my shoulders again to take a look if the two blondes saw us, and good thing that maybe they didn't. It seems Like their minds are very occupied by the sights of supreme 'unluxuriousness'.

This is a carnival after all, and I think rich bastards isn't too fond of these events for they are only good in elegant parties and balls. Why are they here anyway?

The carnival is full of noise, dirty mines, scary clowns, sock and wood puppets, people acting like puppets, cheap food and souvenirs in stalls, kiddy rides, crazy booths, and a very enormous terrible looking roller coaster. But overall, it's fun.

We entered the roller coaster's boundary, gave the tickets to the facilitator and went to the seats. Since the seats were only designed to have a pair in a row, I was separated from Sakura and Shizuko and I'm paired with a boy who's about in middle school basing from his uniform, he smiled at me with those blue orbs enlightened by his powder blue harujaku style hair, damn, he looks sweet.

Don't get the wrong idea.

He fidgeted with his fingers while Boeing

"Uh.. Are you the older sister of Ayuzawa Suzuna?" He asked.

What a coincidence, he knows Suzuna?

"Yes, I am, by any chance, are you a friend of my sister?" I asked, the roller coaster isn't supposed to move in ten minutes so I better start a conversation instead of getting bored. It's about Suzuna anyway.

"Well, not really," He said, his gestures are like of a twelve year-old little boy who shies away after giving him a candy. "Anyway, you two look exactly like each other, so I immediately knew."

"That's... Great," I laughed.

"I'm Morinusuke Suhan," he introduced himself.

Suhan? What a weird name.

"Uh, Ayuzawa Misaki," I replied, we shook hands and got comfortable on the seat with new familiarity.

This boy is somehow innocent. I don't know, but I felt the urge to protect him so he won't be like the other boys who only knows how to be stupid.

"How did you know my sister?" I asked him. Still five minutes to go before the coaster blasts off.

"Actually, I'm just new here. I came from Korea," he replied.

"Oh, a transferee?" That explains why he's looks so full of manner, he's probably from an aristocratic family in Korea or something.

"Yes, Suzuna and I crossed paths yesterday at the school grounds, she bumped into me and said that I look like G dragon because of my hair and eyes."

"And?" I breathed in, obviously asking for the next part.

"And.." He looked quite uncomfortable. "She said that she likes me."

I widened my eyes. Suzuna said that to a complete stranger? She likes him? I cant imagine quite clearly, Suzuna really doesn't like males, but not as severe as mine. Well... I don't know if I should be furious or happy. This boy next to me kept on flushing like a tomato, and he looks quite adorable, making me hesitate if this one is compatible with my little sister.

"I'm sorry, my sister is just, well," I started, looking for the proper words to add in my sentence.

"I like your sister too!"

I flinched. The people around us stared at us with some kind of suspicion.

"Oh, hehe," I laughed. "Maybe we should talk about that later."

"ANNOUNCEMENT: THE ROLLER COASTER WILL MOVE IN 3 2..."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" People shouted as the long car trailed it's way off to the twists and curves of the elevated railway.

Wind made our hairs flew to every direction, I was obviously terrified while Suhan was just laughing and enjoying the ride. Okay, we're complete opposite.

The coaster went straight to the part of the elevated railway which I think is safe because of it only goes straight.

"Here it goes," Suhan laughed.

"What goes?!"

"There's a very deep slope out there, so brace yourself," he smiled at me, looking very excited.

I have a bad feeling about this.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

########################

Later...

"Burgghhhhhh.."

"Onee-San, do you want me to get something for you?" Suhan asked me as he patted my back lightly while I vomited in front of the trash can.

"Water... Please," I still managed to mutter even though the okonomiyaki in my stomach are still jumping.

"Hai, please wait here!" He said and ran away to a nearby stall to buy some water.

Oh my beloved God, I won't ride a roller coaster again, even if someone gives me gazillions of money.

"Oh, it's the amazona!" A familiar voice from behind shrieked. I don't want to argue about this. It must be the idiot trio from school. I promise I'll hang them in a tree after this.

"Shut up, can't you see that I'm having a hard time here?" I replied without facing them, I want to see the trash can rather than the faces of those idiots.

"Well, we can see that," another familiar voice said. It sounded almost nostalgic. And oh my...

Oh my tartar sauce, they're not the idiot trio. I'm doomed. Thanks a lot, fate. Well, it's better to ignore them and act like I don't know them. Then see how fate will react to this situation.

"Here's the water," Suhan arrived and gave me the water in a plastic bottle. I quickly used it and I could tell that Suhan sighed in relief.

Oh, now fate sent Suhan. What will happen next?

"Thanks," I thanked Suhan, he just smiled brilliantly at me and continued to rub my back while I still faced the beauty of trash cans.

After a few seconds, Suhan stopped rubbing my back. Why?

"Uh.. What did you just-" Suhan muttered, I faced them and saw Usui gripping one of Suhan's wrists.

Okay, this is going out of hand now, maybe I should do something. Quick.

"Usui, let go of him," I hissed, trying to look intimidating.

Usui smiled, it's great on how he can still smile so brightly in this situation. Damn him and his smile.

"Hey bro, don't you know that you're creating a fuss here?" Igarashi moved forward, that green snake orbs not listing it's confidence.

"I just don't like someone I don't know touching Ayuzawa," Usui replied.

"Cut the crap Usui, I thought you said that you'll never see me again?" my brows met at one point, did he already forget that he said those things?

"I said that I 'probably' won't be seeing you again," he replied teasingly.

"Stop kidding, you're lying," I shot back, then I grabbed Suhan's wrist, "Suhan is my sister's friend, I won't forgive you for hurting him."

"Misaki-chan!" Sakura and Shizuko arrived.

Oh great, thanks very much, fate. I'll get back on you. I promise.

"Who are this guys- oh! Usui Takumi!" Sakura gasped.

"Who are these people Misaki?" Shizuko asked.

"Look, I'm not in the mood for introductions right now, I'm not feeling good, blame the roller coaster," I replied. I want to get out of here!

"Misaki!" Her two friends chorused.

"Okay they're loan sharks!"

Loan sharks? What a stupid counter.

"Loan... sharks?" Igarashi muttered. "Are you kidding me?!"

"Yes.. No!" I shot. This is stupid.

"Ayuzawa, you're really a terrible liar," Usui grinned.

"NO!"

"Misaki!" Shizuko yelled.

"Misaki-chan!"

"I'm not a loan shark!"

"Onee-San?!"

"Continue that, she looks cute,"

"No!"

###################

How was that? It was dumb. I've been disturbed by my noisy classmates out here so I'm sorry. I'm gonna do chapter 14 now while our math teacher isn't here yet.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey there, I just posted a new maid-sama story entitled "30 Candles of Dread", if you have time after reading this chapter, please do check it out, it's both horror and romantic, I promise that your time won't be wasted. Thanks.

So here's chapter 14, this story is going to be longer than I expected, hope you still like it even though it's getting too long.

I won't be having review responses this time, but I want to let you all know that I really appreciate your sugar coated reviews, and please continue reviewing. Thanks!

########################

Previous Chapter's Recap:

"Look, I'm not in the mood for introductions right now, I'm not feeling good, blame the roller coaster," I replied. I want to get out of here!

"Misaki!" Her two friends chorused.

"Okay they're loan sharks!"

Loan sharks? What a stupid counter.

"Loan... sharks?" Igarashi muttered. "Are you kidding me?!"

"Yes.. No!" I shot. This is stupid.

"Ayuzawa, you're really a terrible liar," Usui grinned.

"NO!"

"Misaki!" Shizuko yelled.

"Misaki-chan!"

"I'm not a loan shark!"

"Onee-San?!"

"Continue that, she looks cute,"

"No!"

########################

Disclaimer: AHMYGOD! IU is dating Eunhyuk of Super Junior! I'm doomed! Why did you date him?! Why not Cheondung Park!? Why did youjust let your fans hate you for that?! Why?! *faints* I don't own Kaichou wa Maid-sama, Hiro Fujiwara does.

########################

Chapter 14: New Friends

NORMAL POV:

"He's uh.. Toura Igarashi, Usui's friend," Misaki retorted then she faced the two blondes. "They're Shizuko and Sakura, my friends," then she pulled the powder blue head Suhan next to her, "this is , Suzuna's friend."

"Hello!" Sakura waved to each one of her new 'companions'.

Shizuko just nodded at them in acknowledgment.

"Uh.. Maybe I should go now.." Suhan interrupted, trembling lightly.

"What's wrong? You can hang around us if you want," Misaki kindly offered to Suhan.

Usui smirked and burned more holes in Suhan's forehead.

"Uh, thanks but I don't think that I'm gonna be... Safe here," Suhan declined while laughing nervously.

"Are you serious? This carnival is guarded by many guards," Sakura retorted.

"No.. That's not what I mean," Suhan insisted. "Well, see you later."

"Take care of yourself and ignore whores who swoon around you," Misaki warned and gave him a sweet smile.

"Yeah, thanks, send my regards to Suzuna," Suhan requested and then immediately went out of their sight.

"What was wrong with him?" Shizuko asked.

Misaki shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, maybe he needs to do something," Misaki replied.

"Shizuko! Let's buy cotton candy!" Sakura tugged Shizuko's sleeve while she pointed her free index finger to a cotton candy stall located not far away from where they are now.

"Can't that cotton candy wait? We have company here," Shizuko asked.

"Pwease?! I want to buy now because it will be sold out soon!" Sakura complained and dragged Shizuko to the stall.

"We'll be back!" Shizuko exclaimed as they went further.

"Okay!" she said then faced the other way and gasped when she saw Usui and Toura. "Crap, I totally forgot about these two."

Toura flinched and nudged Usui on the shoulder with his own. "Your girl is somewhat rude. Do you really like her? Or you just like her out of pity?" He whispered to Usui.

"Quiet," Usui nudged back with two times the effort, making Toura step to the side a little bit.

"So, were you following us?" Misaki asked. She's certain that they weren't, she just want to say something to these blondes.

"No, we just encountered each other in complete coincidence," Usui replied with formality.

"Don't kid, I know you," Misaki planted her palms in her waists and arched her brows. "And why is this evil antagonist with you? I thought you hate each other."

"Is that even your business?" Usui asked, grinning lightly. "You're not my bodyguard anymore"

"A curious woman like me would always get curious on a thing once I already decided that I'm curious about it. Why, is there something wrong?" Misaki intelligently replied which made Toura snort.

"What a dense reason," Toura opinionated.

Misaki flushed in embarassment, "don't to dare mock me further, Mr. Igarashi."

Toura just rolled his orbs and looked very unamused.

"He's a business partner," Usui said. "We're planning to buy the carnival and permanently put it here. Right?"

Toura was somehow bewildered as to where did he get that idea from, but anyway, he was urged to ride the boat. "Uh, yeah, that's right." His 'bro' wouldn't want this girl to know that they're here only to kill time, Misaki will think that he's just like those other normal guys, and Usui wouldn't like that. Nuh-uh.

"Well whatever, please excuse me," Misaki bowed lightly at them and started walking to where Sakura and Shizuko is.

"Well? Are you gonna stop her or what?" Toura asked.

"There's no use trying to even if I want to," Usui replied. He was contented of just seeing Misaki and pushing his luck more would just result to more misunderstanding and deep arguments.

"You're boring, what a no-show," Toura complained. "I thought you want to have some quality time with her?"

"I changed my mind, I'm going home now," Usui said without showing off even the slightest of emotions. He shoved his hands deep into his pants pockets and started walking away.

Toura sighed, "He doesn't have to act all emotionless if his insides are gonna be exposed at the same time. The pain is obvious in his eyes, what a terrible liar too."

Suddenly, a thought popped out from Toura's head. Usui's look was the same with his when he lose his father, it's the pain of losing someone you love, and you have nothing in mind on how you can get them back. It's painful, very painful.

However, Toura just smirked. So, even a genius like Usui Takumi can be affected by these things too? How dumb.

...

Earlier..

"Sakura! You're being very rude! How can you just act like that when you know that we have company?" Shizuko asked Sakura once they were at the cotton candy stall.

"Shh! There's something over there that we are oblivious to, don't you think it's weird? Misaki-chan looks very quite acquainted with Usui Takumi," Sakura eyed Toura, Usui and Misaki from afar.

"I'm not an idiot, Sakura, I do also think that something is between them," Shizuko agreed.

"The atmosphere there seems like... Very gloomy. I think they have a problem," Sakura guessed.

"It's obvious, Misaki has to explain it when we get back, I won't let her go free until I know every detail of the matter," Shizuko swore to herself.

Sakura nodded eagerly in agreement.

"Look! Misaki-chan is going here!o Sakura yelped.

"Just act normally, Sakura," Shizuko demanded.

"Hey guys," Misaki greeted, looking very disappointed.

"Okay Ms. Ayuzawa, care to explain about what just happened?" Shizuko indirectly requested.

"Ugh, please forgive me for hiding the truth from you, you know... I don't like being involved with men," Misaki started.

Sakura and Shizuko nodded. "True."

Misaki told them the truth about Usui being a heir to a very big company and also about the bodyguard thing and just said that he fired her because she thinks that she's too weak to protect him and then Usui stopped attending school because he's not gonna be safe there. She never mentioned any relating to her feelings for him, about her first encounter with Toura and Maki, and her work in Maid Latté, well, at least she never lied to her friends.

"So... That's what happened," Shizuko looked sorry Misaki.

"We're very sorry Misaki-chan, we didn't know that it's like that, we were just curious about you being like closely acquainted with Usui Takumi," Sakura apologized.

"No, it's fine," Misaki shook her head. "You have nothing to apologize about, you were oblivious to what's happening so I can't blame you for being mad."

"Misaki, do you want us to kick off that idiot's butt?" Shizuko asked, her brows meeting at one point.

Misaki laughed nervously, "Ahaha, no thanks. It's better not to get involved with those people. And one thing.. Please don't spill this information to anyone, it's top secret."

"Oh, sure, no problem,".Shizuko at her.

"Yep, your secret is safe with us," Sakura added cheerfully.

"Thank you guys," Misaki thanked deeply from the bottom of her heart. These two will never spill out anything, she's their best friend after all.

"No problem," Shizuko and Sakura replied with big smiles.

"So, I think I should go home now, Mom and Suzuna must be waiting for me at home now," Misaki laughed.

"Okay, take care," they replied.

Misaki just nodded and went on her way.

...

"That was pretty stupid," Evil Misaki conscience appeared with Angel on Misaki's shoulder while she was walking down the streets on her way to their humble home.

"Yeah that was," Misaki sweatdropped.

"But mean it, you were happy that you saw him even just for a short time," Angel teased.

Misaki laughed, which is unexpected.

"Uhh.. Why are you laughing? Aren't you supposed to be angry or embarrassed or something?"

Misaki looked confused all of a sudden, "Huh? Why should I?"

"Oh my, this is no fun," Evil rolled her red orbs.

"Yeah, I must admit it, I was happy upon seeing him and the fact that I took care of the situation without any mistake is a sign that means that I'm starting to get over my feelings," Misaki replied proudly.

"Uhh, 'any' mistakes?" Angel let out a confused face. "Are you nuts? It's just that Usui didn't tease you earlier, that doesn't mean that you are 'getting over your feelings, duh."

(A/N: Ano to, naglolokohan tayo?! Basagan ng trip? Ganun!?)

Misaki sweatdropped and bowed lightly.

"Just as I thought, Angel, I thought that cheering Misaki-chan is your forte? Why are you on the other side of the boundary now?" Evil asked angrily.

"Oh shut up Evil, you just want Misaki-chan to continue blinding herself with lies that originated from herself, I'm her good conscience so I know every good and bad feeling that she has and I also know what's bothering her, so if you don't mind, will you disappear from our sight? We don't want you," Angel said angrily too.

"Now you two, stop fighting," Misaki demanded and sighed deeply.

"Sure, if that's what you want. I quit!" Evil disappeared in a little red fog that she created earlier.

"Okay, that was rude," Misaki sighed again.

"I need rest," Angel disappeared in a blink of eye.

Misaki just shrugged her shoulders and continued walking.

Swish!

"Huh? What was that?" Misaki asked herself and scanned the area for any living presences, but she saw nor feel none.

It's only just a few blocks away from home, and this street is very quiet and is only lighted by a single streetlight where Misaki is located now.

"I feel something bad," Misaki said and then she started to run.

"Aaaah!"

########################

"You got her?" A raven haired man talked to his phone.

"Yes, Maki-sama, we have her on the dungeon now, there's no way she can escape," the phone replied.

"Good, good. Now get me a way to contact Usui Takumi in his personal phone," he demanded.

"If it's his personal phone you want, we can't guarantee that we can report it to you as soon as immediately,"

"It's fine, as long as you do the job, Ayuzawa Misaki can wait,"

########################

Chapter 14 done! Okay okay the end is near, but not really. Haha.

Don't forget to check out the new story in my profile if you have time. Thanks!

#IUbetrayedMe!


	15. Chapter 15

Hi there, I'm back again! This will be the most boring chapter there is in this story, I guess, so please read thoroughly.

By the way, I JUST READ THE LATEST UPDATE OF MAID-SAMA AND GUESS WHAT? I THINK TOURA'S GETTING TOO CLOSE TO MISAKI AND WHAT THE HELL?! TAKUMI IS IN A MAGAZINE'S COVER?! ANO TO FUJIWARA HIRO? BRITAIN'S NEXT TOP MODEL?! TAKUMI WILL BE EXPOSED TO MANY WOMEN AND MISAKI WILL HAVE MANY RIVALS! DAMN IT!

Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed last time, please continue doing so until this story ends!

Anyway, Please Read 'The 30 Candles of Dread', PLEASE? It clearly needs love and attention, it's just in my profile. I'm Sorry because I can't post links in here, I dunno why.

########################

Previous Chapter's Recap:

"You got her?" A raven haired man talked to his phone.

"Yes, Maki-sama, we have her on the dungeon now, there's no way she can escape," the phone replied.

"Good, good. Now get me a way to contact Usui Takumi in his personal phone," he demanded.

"If it's his personal phone you want, we can't guarantee that we can report it to you as soon as immediately,"

"It's fine, as long as you do the job, Ayuzawa Misaki can wait,"

########################

Chapter 15: I don't care

"Who are you people?! What do you want from me!?" Misaki shouted and tried to break free of these five wrestlers-like men who put her in a dark cell with only torches lighting the area.

"Shut up, Missy, it's your fault on why you're here anyway," a man with big beard said to Misaki while the other four men who also helped in kidnapping her went immediately to the exit.

"What do you mean- Usui!" Misaki replied with a shocked face. "Don't you dare let him come here!"

"Idiot, that's why we we're ordered to get you, of course to get him," The man replied and lighted the torch in front Misaki's cell.

"Igarashi... Igarashi Toura is the promoter of this, right?!" Misaki asked as she pushed herself to the bars which she gripped her hands to tightly because of anger.

"Yeah, I don't know, it's Maki-sama who ordered us to do so, but normally it's Toura-sama who'd order us directly," he said after lighting the torch then he faced Misaki with both hands on his waists. "Anyway, you look poor and pretty normal and... Dangerous, I wonder what you did to Usui Takumi that made him like you."

"Damn you! I'm not like just any other girl you'd see on streets!" Misaki hissed loudly. "I didn't do anything to him!" she defended.

"Shut yourself up if you don't want me to put a rat in your mouth," he replied and went out of the torch lit room.

"Oh no.."

Misaki dropped herself vulnerably on the ground. It's a trap! Toura said to Maki that he knew where she was and then sent people follow and capture her! No, that can't be, her location can be immediately known anyway, she's just in Seika.

"Usui Takumi," hot tears started to flow out of her amber eyes' sockets, she with the back of her hands. "You despicable alien."

You know, she always wondered why Usui decided to have a bodyguard, except for the reason 'to have fun' and 'because Mom wants to'. If he really is genius, why didn't he consider the consequences of him having a bodyguard? He didn't even think what will happen if he got close to that bodyguard, well, maybe. And why the hell does it have to be a girl?! Why does it have to be Misaki? Oh fate.

Now, is Usui gonna save her or what? Basing from the uninterested and formal looks he gave Misaki earlier, maybe he already forgot his feelings about her!

Suhan, wait. Usui grabbed Suhan's wrist earlier when he was rubbing her back. Didn't it mean jealousy? Even so, why the hell did he gave her those uninterested looks earlier?

Misaki's head is gonna explode.

Mine too.

Misaki slapped her face painfully in stupidity. Why is she doubting if Usui's gonna get her or not? If he's still attracted to her, he will. If not, then she'll spend eternity here. She just have to face the truth that Usui Takumi is her only hope. (Police can be just bribed anyway)

"I'll wait for you"

########################

Back at the Ayuzawa Residence, the next day...

"Mom, onee-chan isn't back yet," Suzuna reported to her mother, worry present in her creamy white face.

"Where did she go last night?" Minako asked worrily. "We should call her friends," she suggested hastily then ran to an end table on the living room where their telephone is.

"Hello? Is Misaki over there?" Minako immediately asked after knowing that someone already picked the other phone up.

"Huh? Minako-San?" Sakura's voice came out of the phone. "Misaki-chan isn't here, she said she's gonna go early because you and Suzuna-chan must be warning for her, is she missing?!"

"Calm down, Sakura-san, well, yes, Misaki didn't come back home last night," replied Minako.

"WHAT?!"

"Sakura-san please keep your voice down," Minako said kindly.

"I'm gonna ask people about her whereabouts! Catch you later Minako-san!" Sakura shouted and ended their conversation.

Minako looked at Suzuna. "You can always call the other people," Suzuna said.

Minako nodded and started looking for names in their directory which Misaki made.

########################

At Seika High...

"It's been two days since Misaki-chan came here, maybe she's sick?" A classmates of Misaki said.

"Nah, Misaki is too strong to get sick that easily," another countered.

"I already miss her,"

"MISAKI-CHAN IS MISSING! HELP ME FIND HEEER!"

"WHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" The whole school shrieked after hearing Sakura's announcement from the speakers all over the school.

"Nooo! Who will help me get rid of my bullies!?"

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Oh no what is Seika High without her?!"

"No! Our beloved demon president! Come back!"

"I'll miss her nags!"

"Let's find her!"

Then, the whole Seika High (Even tha Teachers) went out of the campus and searched for Misaki. They posted pictures and handed flyers of Misaki everywhere.

It has been two days since the night Misaki went missing, and the Ayuzawa family doesn't have much choice but to seek help from the school as well for there were not even a bit of trace left for them to follow to find Misaki. (Not from the police because they won't believe that Minako's daughter is missing.)

########################

"Takumi!" Isabella called with a worried voice. "Come look at the news!"

"What now? Another couple that you've been shipping broke up?" Takumi uninterestedly replied.

"No! It's Misaki-chan!"

Usui immediately walked to the couch where his mother is watching the TV.

"The students and teachers of Seika High School are festooning every part of Seika to find their missing school student council president named Ayuzawa Misaki, it has been said that she has been missing over for two days.

"Kaichou is a demon but we'll never leave her alone in times like this! She's the onee-chan of our school and we can never find another one like her so if you saw her, please report to any one of us!" These are some comments of the students who were looking for their president, it seems like this Ayuzawa Misaki-san is a very good friend of these people-

(Sakura grabbed the microphone of the reporter)

"She is! So if we don't find her sooner or later, we'll sue the police for never believing that Misaki-chan is missing! We'll kill those who are behind of this! Remember my face!"

"Okay that was, Uhh, intriguing. The police refused to help find this missing minor? Oh uh, this is turning to be more interesting!"

End of News.

"Oh my God! She's missing! What shall we do?!" Isabella panicked in the couch.

"Of course I'll get her," Usui gritted his teeth in annoyance. He's sure it's not Toura, who?

USUI TAKUMI'S POINT OF VIEW:

Great worry was plastered on Mom's face as she watched the news about Misaki. It's not Toura, I'm sure, it's something else, but who? What should I do? I must get her, MUST. Two days of being missing, where is she possibly now? This is my fault. I shouldn't have talked to her in the carnival, damn you Toura.

I hastily ran upstairs to my room to get my phone. Unfortunately, I forgot where I placed it last time. Frustrated, I messed up my bed and threw the pillows and sheets everywhere.

I want to cry.

I want to shout.

I want to kill

Myself.

This is all because of me. I'm so stupid. A dumb driven cattle. I should have reconsidered thinking about the other people who saw us together. Because I'm stupid, I let her get caught.

Bbbbring. Bbbring. Bbbring.

I heard the phone ring. I'm so stupid, it was just in my drawers. I ran to the drawers and answered the phone.

"Misaki Ayuzawa is with us here," a cunning voice said, followed by a shrill laugh.

It's Maki's voice.

It's Toura.

Damn it Toura, I should have never relied on your current behaviour. You tricked me. So you're betting everything in your life to get me too? What an idiot. He can never beat me.

"Where is she?!" I replied loudly on the phone, my patience is getting lost.

"Speak!" I heard Maki shout, his phone not pointed to him, basing from the volume of his voice. "SPEAK!"

My heart crumbled. How can they just speak to Misaki like that? They'll regret this. I'll kill them if they hurt Misaki. I don't care even if I have to face the court in the end.

Crying muffles were heard. Misaki was crying, they made her cry! Misaki, just speak, I want to hear your voice.

"Misaki! I'm gonna get you!" I shouted on the phone.

"No! It's a trap! Don't come here!" Misaki shouted back.

"You heard that? She's waiting at Igarashi manor's dungeon. Happy trip," Maki laughed evilly on the phone and ended the conversation.

I threw the phone on the phone on the bed, got a jacket from the wardrobe and went on my way.

I don't care if it's a trap. I don't care if I have to face armies of wrestlers. I don't care if they hurt me, as long as they don't do the same to Misaki.

I love her, I love her more than my own life. I loved her to the extent that I left her because she'll be in danger if I don't. But what happened? She still got kidnapped. What's this? Is fate mocking me?

########################

"You'll pay for this you Igarashi dogs!" Misaki shouted to the men who put her behind the bars. "Remove these onions in front of me!"

"That was hilarious," Maki stated, still laughing with his fellow dogs.

"Come on, our work is done here, let's prepare for Usui Takumi's arrival," one of them said. The others nodded and went out of the dungeon.

"Blast it! They tricked Usui! I was crying because if those stupid onions!" Misaki shouted.

"They're probably gonna surprise him with a thousand of wrestlers! I should get out of here and help him!"

##################

Sorry for this late update, I was busy in school.

Tini from India- thank you very much for wishing me good luck. The diwali, thanks for presenting it to me, and more celebrations to come! I want to see that festival of lights too! Okay so I'm gonna mention the festival in the story! Yup I'm inspired once again! Thanks for reviewing!

To the other readers, please continue supporting and to the silent readers, please try to review so I can know what you think about this story.


	16. Chapter 16

Hi, I'm back again. Thanks to those who reviewed last time, you made my week complete. :D Please continue supporting me and my fic. Thank you thank you!

I still want to endorse my "The 30 Candles of Dread", it's just patiently waiting for you to read it, check it out on my profile. I hope it will get much reviewers and readers as this story has.

Thank God it's weekends again, but I still have classes. Well at least it's not as serious as the normal school weekdays. Tenchu and Enjoy!

########################

Previous Chapter's Recap:

"You'll pay for this you Igarashi dogs!" Misaki shouted to the men who put her behind the bars. "Remove these onions in front of me!"

"That was hilarious," Maki stated, still laughing with his fellow dogs.

"Come on, our work is done here, let's prepare for Usui Takumi's arrival," one of them said. The others nodded and went out of the dungeon.

"Blast it! They tricked Usui! I was crying because if those stupid onions!" Misaki shouted.

"They're probably gonna surprise him with a thousand of wrestlers! I should get out of here and help him!"

########################

Disclaimer: Yep Tini, I'm not Hiro Fujiwara, I even mistook her for a man ages ago. Haha. Sorry to disappoint you guys.

########################

Chapter 16: Face Off

USUI TAKUMI's POINT OF VIEW:

"Takumi! Do you want me to call spurs?" Mom asked me as soon as she saw me going downstairs with nothing but only a fur coat to protect myself from the low temperature.

"I'm going by myself, I don't need hindrances," I replied bitterly and passed by her side. I wonder if she can still see my true expression behind this mask of seriousity. She's my mother after all, the one who gave me flesh and blood.

"Takumi," I was already on the doorstep when she called. I craned my head sidewards to look at her. "I know that you're very hurt. I'm sorry if... You know, if I can't give you some quality advice as a mother. I'm really sorry son, I promise I'll get back on you sometime," she stated, her face obviously dominated with motherly guilt. Well, that answers my question.

However, I just smiled at her. "It's okay, don't worry about it," I replied casually. She replied me with a blissful grin then I finally got out of the manor. I went to the garage and went inside my car.

My heart thumped continuously to my ribs then to it's rightful place again as I started the engine and race myself off to the Igarashi manor. I kept on dialling Toura's phone but he won't answer. It's not like I'm used to his quick pick up phone style, I just want to clear things with him, that I'll be ruining his life once I get Misaki out from his grasp.

The car's speedometer finally told me that I'm already going 250 miles/hour and that I need to slow down. Great, I should replace this with a racing car soon. Can this thing go faster?

Seeing a group of students in the middle of pedestrian lane even if the lights are still red, I used all of the car's power to stop without harming anyone.

The students are arguing with a group of police officers in the middle of the road. Are you kidding me? I'm in a hurry!

I smirked and got off the car after knowing that their fight wouldn't be solved until the cows fly.

"Usui-kun!" A certain pink pigtail haired girl called as she approached me from the middle of arguing people.

I looked down at her in undeniable confusion, she can't blame, I don't even know her yet she's addressing me as if we've known each other for ages.

"What do you want?" I asked arrogantly, "Please hurry up, I need to do something."

"What the hell-this arrogant alien, I just want to ask if you saw Misaki-chan! She's been missing for two days and we have no lead as to where she is now!" She exclaimed loudly, and she called me an alien. Great, Misa-chan, good thing you're talking to your friends about me.

"I don't know," I replied then passed by her hastily to just run my way off to Igarashi manor. I could have just left her like the uninterested and highfalutin person I am, but she's Misaki's friend after all, she might have said something that would encourage me but instead I was called an alien.

Damn it, I should have arrived by now thanks to the debating mobs.

Minutes later, I finally saw this manor which really wasn't as big as ours, Igarashi idiots. Why do they think they can beat me if they can't even build a manor bigger than ours?

Then, at the gatestep of the manor, I saw about thirty groups of big men with commendable big muscles and such. What the hell? Are they underestimating me? Did Toura think that such small amount of his men can beat me?

########################

"Maki! Why the hell are you doing this you good-for-nothing imbecile?!" A certain yellow headed shouted as he was pushed inside the cell where Misaki is and which woke her up much to her shock.

"You're both imbeciles! Who told you to disturb other people who are sleeping around?!" Misaki yelled which caught Maki and Toura's attentions.

"Hey Amazona! Wake up and beat this idiot up!" Toura shouted at Misaki who were bewildered in her sorroundings.

Misaki finally completely woke up and remembered that she was kidnapped, then she facepalmed in her own sheer stupidity. Then she saw Toura also behind the bars, angrily glaring at Maki with his dangerous looking green orbs. Maki left afterwards.

"Hey, what are you doing here!? Is this some kind of a trap!?" Misaki asked as she stood up and put her fighting stance into action.

"Chill! This is not a trap! Why would I possibly throw myself in this filthy dungeon!?" He replied with a face full of disgust.

Misaki was made to think. He's totally right.

"I was tricked by that Maki, now Usui probably thinks that I'm the one behind kidnapping you! Oh my God Mom will kill me once she found out that her flower shops are sold to the Usuis!" Toura paced his steps back and forth in the ground while Misaki just yawned and sat on a nearby big rock. "You!" He pointed to the innocent Misaki, "Do something about this!"

"Shut up birdbrain, I should've been already out, knocking up your dogs if I knew a way out, Usui is on his way here, thanks a bunch to your loyal personal assistant," said Misaki as she crossed her limbs in her chest. "I see you've been betrayed. Poor you."

Toura flinched and glared at Misaki who were obviously hitting him with her sarcasms. "You don't need to pity me! If only you're not Usui's girl I would have probably silenced you forever."

It's Misaki's turn to flinch now.

"What girl!? Usui doesn't own me!" Misaki defended loudly.

"Yeah whatever, that's what I also think. It's more like you own him. Did you put some.. Uh.. Potion on his food or what? Tell me, I will keep it a secret."

Misaki immediately threw a small sharp rock on Toura's forehead, "I didn't do anything to him! Mattaku! He's just an idiot by nature, that is!"

Toura winced in pain. "How dare you hurt me?!" He asked in pain. Misaki just rolled her eyes.

"Why not? Are you the son of the king of the world?" Misaki asked as she made herself more comfortable on the rock she's sitting in.

"Even so!"

"Misaki!" Usui unexpectedly arrived, panting and sweating like hell. He immediately frowned when he saw Toura with Misaki on the same cell.

"Usui!" Misaki yelped in surprise and ran to the bars which she gripped so tightly, a smile of assurance plastered in her face.

Usui quickly approached her and cupped her cheeks, "Good thing you're fine," then he sighed in relief.

Misaki felt her temperature got high. She felt secure all of a sudden with Usui around, like nothing wrong is gonna happen anymore. It also felt weird on how she just let Usui do what he wanted, like what he is doing now with his palms in her red hot cheeks. She felt, somewhat... Thankful.

"What are you doing here Toura? Did you try to hurt Misaki? Then because of your idiotic clumsy manner you accidentally locked yourself there too," Usui hissed rudely.

"How's that possible? Do you really think that I'm a clumsy being? Of course I was betrayed by Maki!" Toura explained.

"He's telling the truth," Misaki interrupted, removing Usui's palms from her cheeks. "Maki is the one behind all of this."

"WATCH OUT!"

A tranquilizer was thrown to Usui's nape then, paralyzing his whole body in no time.

"Usui!" Misaki and Toura chorused. "Damn you Maki! I should've never trusted you from the start!"

Maki and other five men entered the dungeon. The other five carried Usui and threw him inside the cell too, Misaki of course came immediately to his aid.

"Ha! I completely fooled you, Toura. Not only I'm the one who betrayed you, your men also. Thanks to your unruly ideologies. Now I'll surey be able to take what you have," Maki laughed evilly.

"You'll never succeed!" Toura shot back.

"Oh? Do you think so?" Maki then chuckled. "I have a surprise for you, so I won't kill you three today, maybe tomorrow after I present the surprise to you," Maki said then left the dungeon with his men.

"Wake him up and tell him to kick the wall so we can get out of here!" Toura demanded, sweat all over his pearly face.

"Idiot, the walls are made of century old igneous rocks basing from it's looks and the bars are made from fallen meteorites," Misaki explained to the noisy Igarashi.

"Impossible! You just want to stay here now that Usui Takumi is here too! You want to seduce him, don't you!?" Toura pointed to the two at the dirty dungeon ground.

Ten veins popped out of Misaki's forehead after Toura's short speech. She completely put Usui on the ground and stood up angrily.

"So you're telling me that I'm a liar?! AYMAPREKINGLAYAR?!" Misaki loudly countered. "Tell me Mr. Igarashi, AMALAYER?!"

(A/N: San kayo lulugar? YouTube! YouTube!)

Toura was obviously taken back with Misaki's demonic aura and just sat on the rock where Misaki's sat on earlier, probably sulking because of his defeat.

The night later, Usui finally woke up. He rubbed his eyes and slowly scanned the torch lit cell in complete bewilderment.

"Usui!" Toura exclaimed as soon as he saw Usui got up. Misaki's heard him and quickly looked at a drowsy Usui. He was only wearing a white tee shirt and dark blue Jeans, yet he looked so cool and handsome than when he's wearing formal clothes like tuxes and uniforms. He sparkled at the cell which made Toura step back a bit while Misaki was totally caught in his pheromones.

"Heeeeeeey! Wake up!" Evil Misaki conscience suddenly appeared at her ears and shouted so loudly. Misaki blinked twenty times per second and turned gloomy. Why the hell did she fantasize things with Usui!?

Evil Misaki conscience's job was perfectly done. She quickly disappeared in the air like bubble. Misaki just scoffed and approached Usui who was already sitting on the ground.

"N-ne, Are you already fine?" Misaki asked while facing the other way.

"Yes, I'm fine," Usui replied formally and looked up to the gold eyed maiden with slight confusion.

"What the hell Bro, I think you should be already acting lovey dovey with the amazona now," Toura stated which made Misaki punch him on his stomach.

"Uhh.. Who.. Are you two?" Usui asked innocently.

Misaki flinched. Toura laughed like there's no tomorrow.

"Hey Usui! It's not the time to joke around! We need to get out of here!" Misaki yelled violently.

"Like I'd joke around with people I don't know,"

Misaki widened her eyes in shock. The tranquilizer...

Maki planned this.

########################

Yeeep! Maki is gonna do something that will surely surprise everyone! Can you guess what he'll do? If you get the correct answer, I'll add you as a homo sider in the later chapters since this will be longer than I thought. Maybe this story will end up in about 25 chapters or more.

Anyway, please review! Tencu! Don't forget to check out my 30 candles of dread, it's just in my profile.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey, I'm so stressed out. _ _|ll|

I'm sorry for this late update, I'm so busy in school. VERY. I'm finding a way out to avoid dancing as a project in PE, please pray for my dear life! I WANT TO BE A COMPUTER SPECIALIST AND WORK IN NBI! WHAT IN THE NAME OF SPONGEBOB'S PANTS CAN DANCING DO TO MY ALLOWANCE?! I DON'T WANT TO BE A DANCER! THAT DOESN'T EARN ANY MONEY AT ALL EXCEPT IF YOU'RE A CELEBRITY!

Sorry I got carried away, so here's chapter seventeen.

By the way, review responses section is out again, please read it if you reviewed last chapter, and no one guessed the right answer to my question last chapter so I think I'll have some new OCs then.

########################

Last Chapter's Recap:

"N-ne, Are you already fine?" Misaki asked while facing the other way.

"Yes, I'm fine," Usui replied formally and looked up to the gold eyed maiden with slight confusion.

"What the hell Bro, I think you should be already acting lovey dovey with the amazona now," Toura stated which made Misaki punch him on his stomach.

"Uhh.. Who.. Are you two?" Usui asked innocently.

Misaki flinched. Toura laughed like there's no tomorrow.

"Hey Usui! It's not the time to joke around! We need to get out of here!" Misaki yelled violently.

"Like I'd joke around with people I don't know,"

Misaki widened her eyes in shock. The tranquilizer...

Maki planned this.

########################

Disclaimer: Dear Santa, I want Maid-sama for this Christmas so I won't be writing these depressing disclaimers anymore. Lots of pleases, Shushiedchicken.

#############################

Chapter 17: Second Time

"Don't tell me the tranquilizer has beaten the hell out of Usui's brain," Toura stated, dumbstruck by the party's immense bad luck.

"Tranquilizer? What is tranquilizer?" Usui asked innocently and scanned the whole cell once again, then he caught Misaki's eyes... Full of despair, but he didn't care. "Where are we?"

Misaki didn't reply, so Usui tilted his head sidewards to get an answer from Toura. "Where are we? What's happening?"

"W-we're in my... Dungeon, my slaves betrayed me... And they also threw me here, not long before you came to rescue the amazona but Maki threw a tranquilizer at you then he put you here too. G?" Toura explained, hands planted in his hips.

"Betrayed by your slaves? Lame," Usui interjected followed by his usual cool smirk.

Toura frowned, "Hey hey, are you just acting like you lose your memory? I'm gonna kick your butt if you are."

"We're doomed," Misaki finally said, sadly. "The alien lost his memory, that means he also lost his fighting skills, no one's gonna get us out of here alive by the end of tomorrow."

Toura's face darkened after hearing Misaki's negative statement while Usui just stared at them blankly.

"We're in danger? I was supposed to rescue her then I was thrown a tranquilizer which is the reason that I lost my memory? I lost my memory?" Usui asked continuously.

"Bravo, Usui Takumi," Toura clapped his hands sarcastically. "So amazona, you're smart, don't lose hope, idiot, how can we get out of here?"

"Make him remember everything," Misaki replied frailly at Toura then turned around to sit at the big rock nearby.

"So I'm only the one who's gonna work here? Great idea, amazona," Toura rolled his eyeballs as he talked.

"Who's your mother?" Toura asked.

"I.. Can't remember," replied Usui..

"Isabella Usui is your Mom, your Dad is Takuro Usui, you don't have any siblings, you are the future CEO of the famous Walker corporation, and your girlfriend is-"

"I'M NOT HIS GIRL YOU MORON! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT!?" Misaki yelled at them.

"Ohh," Usui said to himself. "I can't really remember."

Toura sighed in defeat and sat vulnerably in the ground. "I'm dead meat."

Usui shrugged his shoulders and went to Misaki's side. "What's your name?"

Misaki flinched in unknown internal pain. She wanted to punch his annoying face for being such an idiot who forgot about her.

"Ayuzawa... Misaki,"

"Misaki, I'm sorry," Usui stated which made Misaki's eyes widen in surprise then she looked up at the blonde with teary eyes.

"Good thing that you know that you should be sorry even though you already forgot about me," Misaki said and went back staring at the black ground.

"I... Just felt like it," Usui replied, looking at the other side.

"Y-you know... I was actually gonna say something to you after you rescue us, but I think that even if I told you what I was gonna say , it'll be nothing now," Misaki explained, fidgeting over her fingernails.

"I'd like to hear about it," Usui replied with anxiety.

"Forget it, I'm gonna sleep, don't disturb me please, I'm want to have a nice sleep before I ascend to the heavens."

"Damn you Ayuzawa! Will you stop saying that?! I don't want to die!" Toura interrupted.

Usui then approached Toura and asked, "What can I do to regain my memories?"

"Maybe kiss your girl, the magic will be activated and everything will come back to normal," Toura replied as he yawned.

"That's corny," Usui stated, Toura just ignored him and started making himself comfortable on the part where he's sitting at to sleep.

(A/N: Ang corny, ang corny corny corny mo tonight. °o°)

Usui then has nothing to do, and he can't remember anything. All he knows now is only his parents and his girlfriend. He went back to Misaki and sat beside her on the wide rock then leaned his back on the wall behind.

"I said don't disturb me," Misaki hissed quietly, her golden orbs still enclosed in her eyelids.

"Are you really my girlfriend?" Usui asked frankly.

"N-no, of course not, Igarashi was just... Joking," Misaki opened her eyes as she replied, feeling again the pain stinging her stomach.

Usui stared at her, she was so damn adorable, he can't understand why he's thinking about it. True, she wasn't that girly and coquet but she is... In his eyes.

"Just say it," Usui demanded with a voice tinged with authoritiness.

"What?" Misaki asked.

"What you explained earlier, I want to know," he said seriously.

"I don't want to, nothing good is gonna happen if I say it, it'll just put me in great... Embarassment."

"Just say it, I'm gonna kiss you if you insist," Usui said as he leaned forward to Misaki.

"I'm gonna punch your annoying face if you insist!" Misaki moved away a little, blushing madly.

"Say it," Usui leaned closer and closer.

Misaki was cornered, she can't move away more, her body went stiff as she gulped hard.

"Okay, okay! Just get your annoying face away from me!" Misaki pushed him away with her remaining strength and scoffed fakely.

"I...ermm... Actually.." Misaki stuttered nervously. "I'm sleepy, hehe, how about we talk about it before we get shot like Dr. Jose Rizal tomorrow? HEHEHEHE," Misaki stood up and stretched her limbs.

"Meanie," Usui crossed his arms in his chest.

Misaki sighed in relief that he didn't insist more, and just sat in the other corner of the cell. She saw Usui already sleeping in her rock, who's the meanie? He probably just did the tease earlier because he wants to be in her comfortable rock. Damn you, Usui.

She has to get out of here and go back to Minako and Suzuna, to Sakura and Shizuka, the maid Latté and Seika high. Away from these rich bastards. Usui already forgot about her anyway. Good thing that happened, she won't have any trouble looking out for the alien again. Then she'll back to her normal, humble life.

...

The next day...

"Hey amazona, wake up," Toura tugged her sleeves forcibly.

Misaki opened her eyes and noticed that she's still in the torch lit dark cell, and prayed to God immediately to send someone to rescue her. Them, rather.

She heard footsteps approaching, great, they'll be sent to a park to be shot or tortured by a bunch of wrestlers. Great, just great.

########################

I have something to confess to you guys, actually, this wasn't supposed to be a chapter, this part is actually objectified as a review response section but since I think it's embarrassing to post such thing alone, I added a short chapter because if not, it will make me feel like I'm some president of a nation.

So, here it is:

Just-a-Guest: Yes ate, I'm a proud Filipina! Opo nababasa ko po lahat ng mga reviews niyo, yung nasa 30 candles of dread rin po pati yung bridge of realization, napakasaya ko nga po dahil marami po kayong napost na review eh. Maraming salamat po sana patuloy po kayong magbasa at magreview!

Magica Ring: I'm really sorry to disappoint you, I'll try hard to make the following chapters more emotional. Thank you!

Tini: I'm really sorry too, I don't want Usui to hate Misaki, I'm a solid shipper! Sorry sorry please forgive me!

Yes, I'll make Diwali a part of the story, and I'll make sure that my Indian readers would like it too! Thanks for your undying support here and also on the 30 candles of dread, I won't forget your infinitive kindness!

Miss nobody: I have a better plan than what you have in mind, hahaha, I'll make sure everyone likes it, especially you. Thanks a bunch for your everlasting support!

Fallenfan: you're awesome, thanks for your reviews and I'll be sure to kill Maki here for you, haha. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Misaki Ayuzawa: Misa chan! Okaerinasai! Haha, sorry about the technical problem about the manager, it's satsuki, really. Thanks for reminding me!

Suicine4ever: hehe! Even though you're a seldom reviewer, I still like you for giving me great reviews at a time, thanks!

Guest: I don't know who you are but I want to give my gratitude and thanks to you for being a loyal reviewer! Thanks a billion.

Anonymous: Thanks for your exaggerated reviews! I love it, really! Thank you very much!

Others: I LOVE YOU ! Please continue reading and reviewing!

Reminder: the 30 candles of dread won't be updated for a while for I'm so busy in school, please forgive me!

Ja-ne!


	18. Chapter 18

Hi guys, I'm back again. By the way, my true name isn't shushiedchicken, it's awesome Arra. Haha, I read someone asked in the 30 candles of dread.

Here's chapter eighteen, wow. Please enjoy and review after reading!

########################

Last Chapter's Recap:

The next day...

"Hey amazona, wake up," Toura tugged her sleeves forcibly.

Misaki opened her eyes and noticed that she's still in the torch lit dark cell, and prayed to God immediately to send someone to rescue her. Them, rather.

She heard footsteps approaching, great, they'll be sent to a park to be shot or tortured by a bunch of wrestlers. Great, just great.

###################

Disclaimer: I don't maid-sama, but Santa's gonna give it to me this Christmas if he gets enough money to buy it from Hiro Fujiwara :p

###################

Chapter 18: Incognizance

AYUZAWA MISAKI'S POINT OF VIEW:

I finally got up to take a look at things because Igarashi became freaking quiet all of a sudden. I know that Usui is somewhere there, probably still in my comfortable rock, damn he. Usui seemed like he doesn't care about me anymore because he just let Igarashi wake me up instead of himself, I guess.

"Hey, amazona," Igarashi finally mouthed, but there were something wrong in his voice. His voice was like... Something even the brightest man can never explain. "Look at your man."

I was about to punch him in his guts when I heard a shrill chuckle behind me. I immediately rubbed my eyes to have a clearer vision, then I scanned the cell.

Where is he?

Where is Usui?

"Idiot, he's right behind you," Igarashi stated softly. "He's clearly been drugged. The tranquilizer is actually a brainwasher; Maki probably poured some micro-memory chips on the solution which are supposed to change Usui's memories into fake ones. It's programmed to temporarily withdraw his memories for a period of time while the micro-memory chips are still working on his brain, then after a couple of hours, ta-da! The micro-memory chips' jobs are done."

"W-what?" I murmured and turned around immediately. Then I saw him, Usui Takumi, wearing his business outfit-typical dark blue tuxedo. I didn't understand really what Toura muttered earlier, but I think it really makes sense.

"Tranquilizers, do you really think you can fool me? After you disguised to be Toura, do you expect me to believe you?" Usui said. What the hell is he talking about?

"That's the true effect of the tranquilizer," Igarashi said proudly.

"Are you kidding me?! You knew all about this but you kept quiet all about it yesterday!" I interjected, what an idiot!

"Duh amazona, I didn't knew that Maki would use my own creations to make Usui his ally. It's a top secret project, why would I just tell it to anybody else? Especially to an amazona?!" he defended with all his might.

"Why did you make those freaking micro-memory chips you moron!?" I shouted at him, tears urging to flow from my hot eyes.

Igarashi didn't reply more. He seemed surprised about an amazona starting to cry her eyes out. This is so I unbelievable!

"Usui Takumi!" I faced the idiotic stupid outer space alien stalker, "you're really stupid too, aren't you?! Why the hell did you come here when I said on the phone that don't come here!? Now look at yourself! The strongest man alive is being controlled! Aren't you ashamed of yourself? You came here to rescue me you idiot! Not to be used by your enemies! I thought you loved me! I thought you loved me! I thought you loved me so I loved you back even it's only myself who knows!"

"Ayuzawa..." Igarashi muttered. Damn, early in the morning and I'm doing drama. I just hope this works. I'm really trying to be bold here.

"What are you talking about?" Usui replied with an emotionless face. Great, they really erased me in his memories. "I don't know you."

If only you can feel this pain I'm suffering now, Usui Takumi. The pain of you not knowing... Me.

"Usui..." Tears flowed out like waterfall in my cheeks, I can't stop them. "P-please, try to remember me.. Please."

Usui's eyes widened. I don't know why, but please, God. Let him remember me before I die. I'll consider it as a parting gift.

"Crazy," another blonde arrived- oh my. He looks like Toura Igarashi a lot. This is what they meant by... Surprise. I craned my head sideward to look at Igarashi, obviously to happen, he's really surprised too. What a tragic ending of our lives.

"So Maki, how are you?" The Igarashi outside asked. He probably made himself the true Igarashi in Usui's eyes, so not only he can kill the true Toura, he can also have the Igarashi corporation. Plastic surgery is really a great help to villains like him.

"Don't kid with me Maki! You'll regret this!" The Igarashi inside the cell yelled.

Maki chuckled and started to lead Usui out of the dungeon.

"W-wait! Usui!" I muttered loudly. This is infringing my personal pride rights. It's like I'm begging Usui to rescue me, but don't get the wrong thing... I just want him... To remember me.

He looked over his shoulders to see me but he immediately looked away. As they went out, a group of men in black came inside, unlocked the cell and forcibly grabbed Igarashi and me. I tried to oppose but they're just too strong, which means I'm really weak.

They dragged us outside and tied us in chairs on the manor's luxurious garden with Usui and the fake Igarashi in the table in front of us.

I kicked a man who was trying to tighten the rope around my body. He was annoyed then slapped my face in return. I kicked him again but on his knees now. He was about to punch me in return when someone stopped him.

"Stop this nonsense, what is this woman's fault?" Usui asked as he threw the mans limb somewhere.

'This woman' right. I hate you Usui Takumi.

"Uh.. She.." The man muttered.

"She is Maki's spy," fake Igarashi interrupted.

"Why does she act like she knows me.. And I know her?" Usui asked.

Great Usui! Thanks your alien brain has still it's ask and answer side. Which is lame.

"Uhh, I don't know, she's crazy," fake Igarashi replied while he laughed fakely. He's all fake.

"Let her go," Usui replied, which made fake Igarashi widen his eyes in total surprise. "Don't lie Toura, this girl has nothing to do with this, right? Who is she?"

"U-Usui..." I muttered, even though he doesn't remember me, even though he doesn't know me now, even though I'm stranger to him now, he's trying to save me, again.

"Are you doubting my actions?" Fake Igarashi laughed and ran his hands through his hair.

"I can't help it," Usui replied. "This girl looks innocent."

"She's your girlfriend you idiot!" Toura yelled, a man immediately yanked his head.

"I'm not! Stop saying that!" Misaki countered.

"Insolent brats," fake Igarashi murmured. "Don't believe in them, they planned to do this."

Usui smirked at him in disbelief. Maybe... Maki didn't know that Usui came in the dungeon. What an idiot, he probably didn't plan what he would say when Usui will ask questions like this. He underestimated him, does he know that Usui is the most intelligent and literate man in the world? That idiot. Underestimating Usui will lead to a tragic life, like what I'm experiencing now.

The Sun mightily stood up above my head. This place has the same aura like the Usui mansion's enormous marble balcony. Then I remembered Mrs. Usui. She probably got drugged too, like her son, of course to avoid witnesses. Mr. Usui, his father, did he get drugged too? I hope not.

Suddenly, I felt a quick relief from the ropes that was entangled around me. I immediately breathed in and out, feeling the fresh scent of freedom.

"What are you doing Usui?!" Fake Igarashi yelled in panic. I looked up at him with confusion then tilted my head sidewards, just to see Usui releasing me from the freaking rope.

"Usui.." I muttered. "Wh- do you finally remember me?" I whispered boldly. He stopped for a second, then continued.

"No," he replied quietly too.

And I thought he already remembered me. Maybe this is really just his soft side- seeing raven haired women being bullied by people except from him makes him feel annoyed.

"I'm bringing her over, put Maki back into the dungeon and don't do anything stupid. Wait for my orders. I'll investigate this incident by myself," Usui said. Good thing he knows that he's a billion times richer and 'masterer' than the Igarashis.

"B-But!" Fake Igarashi muttered, Usui cut him off, grabbed my wrists and dragged me inside the manor.

"You'll stay here while I'm working on this problem, don't worry, you're protected, they won't hurt you anymore," Usui said as he gripped on my wrist tighter.

Why won't I get used to this security? Why won't I just admit that I'm weak, and I'm the one deserved to be protected?

Without any hesitations, I stopped and wrapped my arms around his chest. I also started to cry.

"Usui.. I'm sorry I'm weak, I can't protect you... I'm really sorry," I muttered as I cried in his dress.

"W-what are you..." He murmured awkwardly.

"I'm sorry if I always say that I hate you, I was always ready to forget you but I don't know when is the right time because you kept on popping everywhere, instead, you were the one who forgot about me, it's all my fault, I should have never accepted your job proposal."

"I don't care if everyone will know that I work in a maid café anymore. It's also your fault too, you forced me, and see what happened. I should have never met you if I knew that it would all turn out like this!"

"I know what I just said won't be of any sense to you, but it would if you remember me. Please Usui. Remember me."

###################

3RD PERSON POINT OF VIEW:

Maki paced his steps back and forth on the exotic rugs of his, or Toura's room. He would occasionally yank his head and put his thumb in his chin, waiting for an idea to invade his head.

He didn't thought about Usui going in the dungeon again as soon as the micro-memory chips took effect. There's no way the chips wouldn't work! It's perfect, they had a couple of people injected the chips in, and it's incredibly working.

"My plan would be wasted and I'll be busted too if Usui found out the truth, the Ayuzawa is within his hands too, it'll be impossible to get rid of her, and Toura, he's also protected too. If they die unknowingly without his orders, Usui will immediately know that it's me who killed them," Maki muttered. "Knowing Usui, he'd probably know the truth in no time, and the best solution for my problem is a coup d'etat. I'll set up sound barriers in the boundaries of the manor so that no one will hear the noise and gather some loyal men then attack the remaining. Killing the main three will be the final show."

"But setting up the sound barriers will take some time," he uttered and ruffled his hair in annoyment. "Whatever! I'll just make them hurry."

Maki grabbed the phone and dialled a number.

"Yes Toura-sama,"

"I'd like you and your men to set up sound barriers around the boundaries of the manor, I'll only give you thirty-six hours,"

"But Toura-sama, that's impossible-"

"Hire new people if you have to!"

"Uhh, yes, Toura-sama, we'll do our best,"

Beep. Beep. Beep..

###################

Usui sat at the couch opposite direction to the bed where Ayuzawa Misaki is sleeping comfortably. She must be really tired from staying at the dungeon with no food given to her, basing from her weight when he carried him earlier when she suddenly collapsed from lack of energy.

What did she say earlier?

... I'm weak, I can't protect you...

... If I always say that I hate you...

... You were the one who forgot about me...

... Please Usui. Remember me...

... The strongest man alive is being controlled...

... I thought you loved me...

... So I loved you back even it's only myself who knows...

Those words kept on repeating on his mind. He doesn't remember any relations with those words, but deep in him, he feels like it made sense. He suddenly felt the girl attractive for no definite reason, and she's too serious to be a crazy person, unlike what Toura says.

From what he remembers, Maki had a plastic surgery and disguised himself as Toura, then he tried to kill him when the 'true' Toura arrived and rescued him. He was knocked out and by the time he woke up, he's in the Igarashi manor. Since it's his first time coming here, he decided to take a stroll around and found out about this dungeon. You know him, always interested in the extra-ordinaire, so without any consent, he went inside the dungeon and found two people lying on the, was Ayuzawa Misaki and the 'fake' Toura.

Is this girl really his girl? Then why doesn't he know her? What about the micro-memory chips the 'fake' Toura babbled about earlier? He didn't believe him for he tried to kill him after all. Only Ayuzawa Misaki made him doubt about which is the truth and false in this situation.

Oh, how he wished he knew everything.

Usui stood up from the couch and approached the bed. He leaned his back in the bedpost and crossed his arms on his chest while staring at Misaki.

Has he always been such a perv that he'd stare at a girl to see if she's sleeping right and away from trouble?

###################

I hate cheese. I love pig brain.

There were a lot of things happened in this chapter, and I hope you can keep up, thanks for reading and please do leave some reviews.

No review responses for today, I'm already past my word count limit! But i really want to reply to your awesome reviews. Hahaha, thanks!

Mattienotamerica-san, daijoubu? °_°


	19. Chapter 19

Hi, I'm back again. Thanks to those people who reviewed last chapter, I really appreciate them.

So, here's chapter nineteen, one more to go to twenty. Please read and review afterwards!

########################

Previous Chapter's Recap:

Is this girl really his girl? Then why doesn't he know her? What about the micro-memory chips the 'fake' Toura babbled about earlier? He didn't believe him for he tried to kill him after all. Only Ayuzawa Misaki made him doubt about which is the truth and false in this situation.

Oh, how he wished he knew everything.

Usui stood up from the couch and approached the bed. He leaned his back in the bedpost and crossed his arms on his chest while staring at Misaki.

Has he always been such a perv that he'd stare at a girl to see if she's sleeping right and away from trouble?

########################

Disclaimer: I wish you a merry Christmas, I wish you a merry Christmas, I wish you a merry Christmas so give me lots of reviews. I don't own maid-sama, I'm still waiting for Santa to give it to me :P

########################

Chapter 19: No suspense

Usui was still standing behind the bedpost when he heard her unbalanced breathing, he immediately jumped in the bed and put one of his index finger in Misaki's right wrist to check if her pulse is also unstable. Fortunately, it wasn't, he sighed in relief and stared closely at Misaki's who was peacefully sleeping.

He brushed the hair off Misaki's face and played with it gently. He noticed that her eyelashes are elegantly long and shiny. Her skin looks soft and her lips... Although she smelled like Sun and sweat, he didn't back off, for somehow, he likes it.

Then he leaned closer...

Closer...

A silver line grabbed his attention, it was on her neck.

"What is this?" He whispered to himself then he pulled out the silver thing from inside her uniform and examined it carefully. "A bullet?"

"Mrm.." Misaki's muttered then she slowly opened her eyes only to see Usui super close to her. "Wh-"

Usui noticed that she was already awake and he accidentally saw her eyes. Those amber orbs... He definitely saw it, many times, then they heard the bullet clank on the silver handle and they both stared at it in Usui's palm...

Usui widened his eyes in shock.

"Why would I bother being coward if there's no reason to be? If I'm such a coward, well, not at least at the same level as you. Why don't you guard yourself? Why hire a bodyguard if you're not a coward? You can't protect yourself, coward."

Bee-beep beep beep

"Sure prez. You just have to become my bodyguard."

Bee-beep beep beep

"Well, actually, I was really gonna say 'YOU' but it suddenly came into my mind that you are already expecting that so I came up with an another answer,"

Bee-beep beep beep

"Hey you perverted outer space alien! Don't you dare do something to me!"

Bee-beep beep beep

"You know, Usui Takumi. I wonder why you don't get awkward while talking to a girl about those things."

Bee-beep beep beep

"Ayuzawa Misaki, you're fired."

Bee-beep beep beep

"Misaki, listen, I'm just trying to protect you."

Bee-beep beep beep

"Bye, Sorry too. I probably won't be seeing you again so that was a goodbye gift from me,"

Bee-beep beep beep

"I'll wait for you"

Bee-beep beep beep

"Misaki! I'm gonna get you!"

Bee-beep beep beep

"What are you doing here Toura? Did you try to hurt Misaki? Then because of your idiotic clumsy manner you accidentally locked yourself there too,"

Bee-beep beep beep

"Like I'd joke around with people I don't know,"

Bee-beep beep beep bee beep beeeeeep-

"USUI! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO YOU?!" Misaki yelled and struggled to get past Usui's tight grip at her on the bed.

Finally, Usui weakened, giving Misaki a chance to push him away from her. She shrugged Usui's shoulders in hope to get him back into consciousness.

"Usui-!"

He grabbed her waists and hugged her tightly. Misaki was thrown back to lie on the bed with Usui on top. "D-dont scare me ever again, I'm so sorry Misaki, I won't leave you anymore."

"Usui..."

"Excuse me Takumi-sama, here is- What the-" a maid came inside and saw the two doing their thing on the bed.

Misaki gasped in surprise. "Hey! This is not what you think!" Misaki defended early while blushing madly. "This is-"

"Please just leave the food there," Usui said casually like nothing is happening, he's still on top of the golden orbed Seika high president. "And you didn't see anything, did you?"

"I'm sorry Takumi-sama, I swear not to say anything about this," the maid delivered the food in the table nearby and bowed after she left.

"I swear I'm gonna tear you to pieces if you don't get off me," Misaki hissed madly.

"Oh," Usui got up and went out of the bed.

"Y-you already-?" Misaki asked awkwardly.

"As much as I want to kick Maki's butt, yes," he replied and drank water from the tray the maid bought earlier.

"W-what happened to the... Uh... Micro-memory chips?" Misaki asked.

"They probably got ruined by the sudden shock I had, good thing I saw the bullet and you," he explained.

Misaki blushed red again. "Idiot, why did you get hit by the tranquilizer?!" She yelled and threw him a pillow which he dodged quite swiftly.

"If I dodged the tranquilizer, you'd probably be the one who got hit because you were in front of me back then. Thank God it was just me, the chips were originally made for me after all, not for you, so if you got hit, you'd probably have permanent memory loss," he explained furtherly.

Misaki finally got up too and joined Usui in eating. "Honestly speaking, it's really your fault to why this happened."

"I'm fully aware of that, Ms. Ayuzawa, no need to remind me. I'll take full responsibility for this," he replied.

"Good, because you really need to put Maki behind the bars so he will know how freaking cold it is there," Misaki added.

"I will," he declared. "And about what you said earlier when we were on the hallway and on the dungeon-"

"Shut up- please, I don't want to talk about it, just save it for another session of your teasing," Misaki cut him off, it's utterly embarrassing.

"Pfft," Usui chuckled lightly, he's probably happy about what Misaki said earlier this day, especially in the dungeon. "You said you loved me back too, right?" Misaki stopped eating and frowned at him in total annoyance. "Don't worry, I'll love you, always."

Misaki choked on her food and quickly drank water. "Stop saying that you moron! It's freaking me out!"

"You're embarrassed, aren't you?" Usui leaned his face closer to Misaki's who kept on blushing apple red.

"Ah, ahem." Misaki pushed Usui away slowly and stood up from the chair. "We should get out of here, we should get Igarashi out of the dungeon."

"What now? You already has Toura on your good side?" Usui asked as he frowned in sudden slight disappointment.

Misaki also frowned, "Heck, he's innocent."

"Aren't you gonna ask me if I'm jealous or not?" Asked Usui with a slight pout present in his gentleman-ish face.

Misaki just laughed at that question and said, "Dream on Usui because it's free."

"Well, I am," he grinned.

"What a dense reason to become one," Misaki faced the other way and scoffed fakely.

"So? You can't blame me, blame yourself for being so adorable," Usui replied as he grinned wider.

"A-Are you k-kidding me?! Don't s-say such w-words," Misaki countered, stammering.

"I want to,"

"Hey bro!" fakie Toura entered the room which caused Misaki to jump out of her chair.

"Hey bro your face," Misaki murmured under her breath as she got back into the chair.

"What do you want?" Usui asked formally, pretending to be still brainwashed.

"I was wondering.. If you know," fakie Toura laughed.

"Stop beating around the bush and say what you want to say," Usui replied authoritically.

"Yeah, we're invited to a masquerade ball, tonight at the Igarashi mansion at Okinawa, I was wondering if you'd like to attend," Toura explained.

Misaki slightly kicked Usui's knee below the table and have him a 'THIS-IS-A-TRAP' look.

"Okay, I'll go, let's have Ayuzawa Misaki join us too," Usui replied.

"What? Why? She's not-"

"It'll be never nice to come to a ball as an escort without a muse," Usui cut him off, making Misaki gawk at herself secretly.

"Well, we better ask her if she wants to," Toura suggested.

"No need to ask her, even if she doesn't want to, I'll make her come," Usui countered seriously.

"Ah, okay," Toura said and went out of the room immediately.

"A masquerade ball?! What am I gonna do there?!" Misaki whispered robustly, occasionally glancing at the door, maybe the fake Toura is eavesdropping after all.

"Duh, if I leave you alone here, Maki's men will definitely attack you," Usui replied with fox eyes.

"Duh, I know! Most of them will be going out too to come with Maki, right? I'll beat up the remaining so that the main encounters happens, we'll have the advantages," Misaki explained proudly.

"No, I won't let you fight," Usui said.

"Don't underestimate me Mr. Usui Takumi," Misaki crossed her arms in her chest.

"I'm not, I just suddenly wanted to see you in a dress,"

"A dress? Don't kid, I'm always wearing a dress," Misaki replied.

Usui smirked, "You don't get what I mean, do you?"

Misaki looked at him in confusion, "Wha the hell are you talking about?"

He just replied her with a grin.

...

Okay I'm sorry for the late update, I'll make up for it soon.

Sorry if this chapter was not really suspensing, I'm really sorry.

Thanks to those who reviews last chapter! The 200th reviewer will be added as a homo sider on the next chapter where Usui and Misaki will be going to a masquerade ball! Omigosh I'm so excited, please review!

Just-a-guest: I'm fifteen, okay? Haha, you? Haha, ano to? Pabataan? Hahahaha, adiks!


	20. Chapter 20

Hello! Before I start this chapter, I want to thank everyone for giving me supportive reviews! Look! I already have 200+ reviews! Thank you very much!

The 200th reviewer is PiNkGiRl0618! So, your name here will be Pinké Wesson, with the most PASAWAY reviewer of this story, AmuletSpade2001 as your twin sister Amulé Wesson. You two will be featured in some chapters until the end. Congratulations!

I'm sorry if I can't reply to some of the reviewers, I'm really sorry, even if I want to, I can't because I'm too busy to think about what I should reply. Haha, typical me.

Please enjoy and review after you read!

########################

"Duh, if I leave you alone here, Maki's men will definitely attack you," Usui replied with fox eyes.

"Duh, I know! Most of them will be going out too to come with Maki, right? I'll beat up the remaining so that the main encounters happens, we'll have the advantages," Misaki explained proudly.

"No, I won't let you fight," Usui said.

"Don't underestimate me Mr. Usui Takumi," Misaki crossed her arms in her chest.

"I'm not, I just suddenly wanted to see you in a dress,"

"A dress? Don't kid, I'm always wearing a dress," Misaki replied.

Usui smirked, "You don't get what I mean, do you?"

Misaki looked at him in confusion, "What the hell are you talking about?"

He just replied her with a grin.

########################

Chapter 20: Amazona in a dress

"Yo-young miss... Please stand still, we can't properly set the dress around you," a maid stammered as she tightened a sash in Misaki's waists with two other maids.

"I can't breathe!" Misaki replied, feeling blue and helpless, "How come this 'dress' is very heavy? Do you have a lighter one?"

"We're very sorry, but Takumi-sama chose this attire himself, we, and so do you can't decline," another maid muttered apologizingly. "It looks good in you anyway, crimson red suits you best!"

"That pervert," Misaki muttered under her breath.

"What did you say, young miss?" A maid beside her who was arranging the wavy flits of her dress asked.

"Oh, nothing, ahehehe," Misaki retorted.

"We're just curious, young miss, how did you and Takumi-sama met?" A maid asked.

Misaki flinched, "Do I really have to answer that?" She replied with flying hitodamas around her.

"Ahh, we're sorry, young miss, you don't really have to," the maids apologized.

"And also, you don't have to call me young miss, it's kind of awkward," Misaki added which made the maids look at her in some kind of delight.

"You're not like those sluts Toura-sama always bring here," a maid said. "They're so picky and coquetish! As if Toura-sama will like them with those personalities!"

"What? Igarashi brings women here? What does he do with them?" Misaki asked curiously.

"One of the maids here said she saw those women and Toura-sama doing something in a room,"

"What were they doing there?" Misaki asked again.

"Playing strip poker!"

"What the heck?! Why would they play that?!" Misaki exclaimed surprisingly.

"To earn money of course, Toura-sama is very good at gambling, he invites rich girls here once in a while and sucks up all of their money. Then, the money goes to orphanages around the country, Toura-sama is really generous, isn't he?" they giggled. "It's like killing two birds with one stone, he's enjoyed seeing girls half naked while earning money."

"Heavens, he donates money in orphanages? I didn't expect that," Misaki sweatdropped.

"Yes, he's nicer than you think, but just recently, he's been acting really weird, the guards say he fired Maki-san for no definite reason; he became really distant especially to his mother, and he suddenly stopped reading mangas, I wonder what happened to him?"

"Ohh," Misaki nodded, she knows everything, but it'll be a risk to tell it to these strangers.

BAM!

"Is everything done?" Usui opened the door which caused the ladies on the room to be startled.

"Pervert! Get out of here!" Misaki shouted angrily and covered herself with a bedsheet she slipped out from the bed beside them.

"You're not done yet?" He asked. "Hurry up, the helicopter's gonna be here in any moment now."

The maids were first taken aback by Usui's unlimited release of pheromones, he wore a prince black-themed attire with his normal hairstyle that made him look more royalty than he already was.

"We're sorry, Takumi-sama, we're almost already done, this will only take another few more minutes," the maids chorused.

Misaki perked out her head from the sheet and groaned in frustration. She obviously doesn't want to be seen in an elegant dress especially by Usui, he's probably gonna tease her like hell again.

"I'll be on the helipad outside," Usui said and went out of the room. He let out a wide unstoppable grin as soon as he got out, he wanted to tease her so badly but the maids were there, it'll be a bad idea to show his so-called 'affection' in public.

Usui walked on the wide hallway quietly and stopped by Toura's room.

"The girl is coming too, damn Usui, why would he bring that girl along? He doesn't know her anymore! Why did he even came to the dungeon in the first place?!" He heard Maki shout inside his room.

Usui just smiled at himself and continued walking until he reached the helipad which is located near the garden. He sat in a bench and crossed his legs to make himself more comfortable then thought of things he could use to tease Misaki as soon as she goes out.

Few seconds later, a helicopter arrived, followed by fakie Toura's sudden appearance.

"I'll go first, the second helicopter will come soon enough and fetch the girl and you," the fake smiled at Usui and jumped inside the helicopter which took off quite quickly.

Usui smirked and saw another helicopter on it's way to land on the helipad. He frowned, Misaki is sure taking her time.

The force of the helipad's blades really made a strong breeze which sweeped off the fallen autumn leaves on the grounds to the free midair; then the sight of a beauteous maiden on her way to his direction completely caught his attention.

She was wearing a red elegant down to knees elegant short-loose sleeved puffy skirted dress decorated with thin black laces that connected both sides of her top part with a black sash around her waist; the puffy bottom part was designed by a lane of little black Sakura flowers that was diagonally arranged. The attire was paired with a pair of black leather boots with red laces. Her hair was arranged in a loose braid with some of her hair on front gradually falling. She shone with the help of the withdrawing Sun on it's way to the other side of the planet, completely stunning Usui with her newly made pheromones.

Misaki's moment ended when she frowned at the sight of a certain alien.

"A-ahem," Usui scoffed and looked at the other way, forcing himself not to burst in laughter.

"Don't laugh you idiot! Geez," Misaki flushed and crossed her limbs in get chest, annoyed.

The helicopter finally landed on the helipad and Usui helped Misaki to come inside with him afterwards. The helicopter quickly took off.

There was silence except for the sound of the helicopter. Usui kept on glaring at Misaki which made her feel uneasy.

Minutes later, they finally arrived in their destination- Okinawa. It was completely night when they arrived. The two both took on their masks and started to walk to the main hall.

The hall was full of luxury and elegant looking people which made Misaki feel uneasier.

"Just stay close with me, only speak when someone asks you, use formal words too," Usui whispered at Misaki as he locked hands with her. Misaki looked up at him and nodded in agreement.

A group of aged people approached them, Misaki felt Usui grip tighter on her hand and they both took their masks off.

"Takumi, what a surprise," a white haired old man with green orbs greeted us with a warm smile.

"Father," Usui replied and bowed, Misaki was alarmed and just bowed too. "Good evening."

"Who is this beautiful young lady with you? Would you care to introduce them to us?" the man asked, his companions muttered sounds of agreement.

"Of course, she is Misaki," Usui replied and nudged Misaki lightly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sire," Misaki muttered.

"Same to you, Miss Misaki," the man replied gently. Misaki is starting to like him. "I see Takumi has found himself a worthy inamorata, am I right"

Misaki flinched, inamorata? What the hell is that?

"I'm afraid I still have ways to go, Misa has yet to give me her consent," Usui smiled at the elders who laughed at his reply.

Misaki flushed at that, this alien sure knows how to benefit himself with fancy words. Just wait till this party ends.

"Oh, you're not going out officially?" A woman interjected.

"That's more like it," Usui retorted with a heartfelt smile.

"Oh, what a tragic! Miss Misaki, what is the reason as to why do you have to keep Takumi-kun from waiting?"

Misaki was dumbstruck, she has nothing in mind! But here goes, "Ah, actually, I'm on my way to... But since we just knew each other in a short period of time, I think I might as well observe him a little longer so I won't have doubts in his actions anymore when we become official."

The group became silent all of a sudden. Misaki has a point, what an intelligent woman. A great answerer.

"True," Usui's father broke the silence. "What an intelligent young woman you are, no wonder why my Takumi chose you."

"Oh! Misaki-chan?"

"Isabella, you already know Miss Misaki?" Usui senior asked.

"Certainly! She went to our place many times before," Isabella replied.

"That explains it," Usui senior retorted. "And now, please excuse us, we have to talk about some other things," he added and his group walked away. Isabella gave his son a hug and winked at Misaki before they walked away.

"You're really sly, Misa-chan," Usui laughed under his breath.

"Well, thanks a lot mister fancypants," Misaki retorted angrily.

"Onni-chan!" A high pitched call caught the couple's attention.

"Amulé?" Usui muttered. Misaki looked closely at the host of that voice, a pretty short haired blonde girl about half a ruler shorter than her.

"Yah! Who is that woman!?" Amulé asked loudly with an index finger pointing to Misaki.

"Who is that kid?" Misaki asked Usui.

"Amulé Tensicwaneit, a close relative of mine," Usui replied quietly.

"Ah, hello Amulé-san, how do you do?" Misaki asked politely.

"I'm fine, geez! Introduce yourself!"

A vein popped out of Misaki's forehead, annoyed of this rude cousin of Usui's, but she swallowed that annoyment and just smiled half-heartedly at the kid.

"I'm Misa-"

"Misaki, Her name is Misaki, she's my inamorata," Usui replied instead if Misaki.

Shock was pasted in the kid's features; her jet eyes widened and she turned pale all of a sudden.

Misaki frowned and whispered to Usui, "What is inamorata? Don't declare things that easily without my consent, will you?"

Usui smiled at them and faced Misaki, "Official girlfriend."

CHING.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOOOOOOOUT?! YOU TOLD YOUR DAD THAT WE'RE NOT OFFICIAL YET YOU IDIOT!" was the sentence Misaki wanted to yell about, but at this moment, she can't, there are too many people here, and she'll be disgraced if she makes a public scandal as Usui Takumi's muse. She became paler than Amu.

"Onii-chan, you told me that you'll marry me!" Amulé cried.

"In your dreams, Amulé. He's your cousin, you can't marry each other," another blonde appeared right behind Usui and Misaki.

"Oh, Pinké, long time no see," Usui said as the said Pinké went by Amulé's side. She has a long straight hair and she looks just like Amulé.

"They're twins?" Misaki muttered wonderingly, she seems to be Amused.

"Yes, Misaki-san, I heard from uncle that Takumi-onni-chan already has an inamorata. I congratulate you with all of my heart. By the way, I'm Pinké Wesson, it's a pleasure to meet such an adorable woman such as you," Pinké replied.

"Oh, how cute, nice to meet you too," Misaki smiled goofily at them.

"You can't marry onii-chan without !" Amulé interjected madly.

"M-marry?" Misaki laughed nervously. Who would marry this pervert?

"Why would they seek for your consent? Who are you to them?" Pinké said to Amulé which almost made her cry.

"Now, now. Don't tease your sister, Pinké-san, sisters should be really good friends," Misaki smiled at the twins.

Pinké stared at Misaki with curiosity and muttered almost inaudibly, "No one.. Tells me what to do."

"Misaki, father needs our audience," Usui said to Misaki.

"Geez, your father freaks me out, he's too nice unlike you, are you really their son?" Misaki asked angrily.

Usui grinned at her, "I am."

They continued arguing until they got of the twin's sights.

"Amulé, I take my words back," Pinké patted her sister's head. "I don't like her."

Amulé brightened up, "Really?! Then what should we do?"

"We need onii-chan to stop liking that lady," Pinké replied confidently.

"How?" Her twin asked innocently.

"On the traditional Swedish clap dance part, we'll set up traps, we'll humiliate her so the people won't like her too, and onii-chan will be forced to break up with her," Pinké grinned evilly after explaining.

"Are you sure about that, Pinké? It sounds really wrong. What if something goes wrong?" Amulé replied hesitantly.

"Don't worry, everything will happen according to what I have in mind,"

########################

Yay, hurray for the wicked Wesson twins!

amuletspade2001 ikaw bata ka malamang may asawa na ako of course single ako! Tong batang to, magsulat ka kaya ng apat na fanfics sa apat na 80 leaves na notebook para mabonggahan ka ng bonggang bongga habang eleven ka palang! XD Kinaya ko yun ah! Many fanfics at manga na ang nasulat ko sa mga kawawang notebooks noong elementary ako no! Kung ayaw mong maniwala ipapaLBC ko mga yun sayo, ikaw nga lang magbayad ng bill! Hahaha! Anyway, recommend ko sayo Yung mga anime na napanuud ko na:

Shugo Chara

Yamato Nadeshiko

S.A.

Xxxholic

Kaiden Restaurant

Judas

Shakugan no Shana

Alice Academy

Reborn

Ahh nakakapagod at nakakatamad naman to, add mo nalang ako sa Facebook! Chat tayo, hahaha.

Tini- Hi! First of all, 'ate' means elder sister. I'd also like to tell you that actually, my primary language (In writing is waray, (an indigenous language in eastern Visayas) secondary is English and tertiary is Filipino. I know a bit in Cebuano, Korean and Japanese but I still suck in it. Hahaha,

So, let's start with the basics:

Hello- kumusta

Good morning- magandang umaga

Good noon- magandang hapon

Good evening- magandang gabi

Ate- elder sister

Kuya- elder Brother

maganda- beautiful (haha)

Panget- ugly

Simangot- frown

Tawa- laugh

Ako-me

Ikaw/kita- you

Kayo- you (plural)

Tayo- us

Kami- we

Mahal- love

Mahal kita- I love you

Hahaha! Natatawa ako dun. Haha.

To ordered


	21. Chapter 21

Belated Happy Andres Bonifacio day! Did you hear the rumors? They say Hitler is Jose Rizal's son! Haha, nabasa ko Lang sa text!

Anyway, here's chapter twenty-one! Please enjoy!

########################

Last Chapter's Recap:

"Amulé, I take my words back," Pinké patted her sister's head. "I don't like her."

Amulé brightened up, "Really?! Then what should we do?"

"We need onii-chan to stop liking that lady," Pinké replied confidently.

"How?" Her twin asked innocently.

"On the traditional Swedish clap dance part, we'll set up traps, we'll humiliate her so the people won't like her too, and onii-chan will be forced to break up with her," Pinké grinned evilly after explaining.

"Are you sure about that, Pinké? It sounds really wrong. What if something goes wrong?" Amulé replied hesitantly.

"Don't worry, everything will happen according to what I have in mind,"

########################

Disclaimer: Guess what? I didn't have a disclaimer last chapter! Eeesh, anyway, I don't own Misaki, Usui does.

########################

Chapter 21: Two conked out assays

Usui and Misaki went hand on hand to the VIP table where Usui's family are. Misaki is a bit nervous about talking to Usui's father, but to his mother? No sweat, they get along too easily.

"Father, you called us?" Usui asked as he ushered Misaki to sit on the chair opposite to his mother.

"Yes, we'd like to start dinner with you," Usui senior smiled at them. "It has been a while since we ate together after all."

"Certainly," Isabella butted in, "Misaki-chan, how are you? Are you doing well?"

Misaki mentally panicked but as expected from her, she masked that panic with a gorgeous smile. "Yes, Mrs. Usui, I'm doing fine. Thank you very much for asking."

"Good, but you can call me Mommy or Mama or Mother if you want to," Isabella giggled brightly with moe flowers around her, (She was definitely not drugged, I don't know why.) she reminded Misaki with the maids in the maid Latté, she haven't been there for three days, she just hope that they're not madly worried about here, also Sakura and Shizuka and the student body council.

Misaki just sweatdropped and laughed nervously, "I'm afraid that ain't necessary, I'm not really..."

"Oh come on, don't be shy," Isabella teased dreamily.

"R-really, it will be embarrassing..." Misaki bowed, flushing red.

On the other side, Usui single scoffed to hide his laughter, Misaki noticed and deathglared him with those amber eyes of hers, completely forgetting the presence of the Usui seniors.

"Gommen, gommen," Usui muttered. "Should we start eating now?"

"Yes," the father said and they started eating. All were quiet during dinner and Misaki wondered if they're always quiet during dinners because in the Ayuzawa residence, it's impossible to get past a dinner without Minako telling her daughters some neighbourly gossips.

After some minutes, a familiar music dominated the hall.

"Swedish... Clap dance?" Misaki muttered.

"Yes, it's surprising that you know," Usui teased and Misaki just gave him an angry eye.

"Everyone is cimpulsorized to dance, what shall you do?" Usui grinned at her.

Misaki smirked proudly at the blonde, "I know how to dance that."

"Now, Takumi, stop teasing Misaki," Usui senior laughed and faced Misaki, "You're probably wondering why we should dance Swedish clap dance, right?"

"Now that you mention it, yes," Misaki replied.

"Igarashi family originated from Sweden, it's a tradition for the Igarashis to have that part in a ball, and so, everyone in the party must dance or else you'll be on the Igarashi's bad terms," he explained.

"Oh," Misaki became gloomy all of a sudden, good thing she learned that dance in elementary.

Minutes later after they were done eating, they went into circles and waited for the music to restart.

"Good job Misa-chan, I didn't know you were such a great dancer," Usui mouthed while smiling at Misaki as they danced.

"Shut up, this is all your fault," Misaki replied angrily.

Usui just smiled more, "You look really good in this dress, Misa-chan," he retorted which made Misaki face the other direction. "It seems like father likes you too, so this will mean marr-"

"Don't complete that sentence!" Misaki cut him off immediately, "They don't know that I'm a commoner, what do you think will be their reaction when they know?"

"Fine, you're a commoner. Let's just say that you're from a normal family that used to be rich but the breadwinner went missing and left his family with big amount of debts,"

"H-how did you know that?" Misaki stammered while age asked.

"Background check, I hacked the school's registry," Usui replied seriously.

"Stalker!" Misaki retorted angrily. Usui just kissed her nose for that.

"See you at the at the last round," Usui grinned and pushed her gently to her next partner.

"Hey I'm not done with you-"

"Good evening, mademoiselle," another blonde grabbed her.

Misaki frowned at that, "Maki."

...

"Amulé, are you ready to pull the string?" Pinké asked her sister who was crouching under the floor with her head perked out of the table cover, holding a white thin string of yarn. "She's coming."

"Yeah, I'm readier than you are, sister. Give me the signal," Amulé replied.

Pinké saw Misaki with an another guy but she didn't clearly see who was it and so realized that the people already exchanged partners.

"They already changed partners," Pinké said, and looked more closely to see who is Misaki's partner, also a blonde... "Toura-onii-chan!?"

"Where?!" Amulé stooped up and hit her head on the table thus, pulling the string with her. "Ow!"

"Eeeek!" Toura yelped and fell on the ground.

"Amulé!" Pinké deathglared her sister in annoyance. "I told you to wait for my signal!"

"Well, duh! You shouted and you know I love Toura-onii-chan so I was surprised!" Amulé countered and pouted angrily.

"Whatever! Now look at your love!" Pinké pointed to Toura who was sitting helplessly on the ground.

"OH MY HOLY FISHPASTE!" Amulé exclaimed surprisingly. She also saw Misaki trying to help him stand up. "That girl! She doesn't deserve to be Takumi-onii-chan's inamorata! I do!"

"Oh come on Amulé! Now's not the time for that, we need a new plan," Pinké retorted. "We're gonna wet her and mess her make up, then she'll be ugly!"

"Great idea! How?"

"Let's wait until the dance ends," Pinké muttered, "Everyone will probably head to the garden to see the firefly oasis, we'll hide behind the bushes while..."

...

"That was lame, Maki-san," Misaki muttered as she laughed at his sheer stupidity scene.

"Shut your mouth," Maki replied angrily. "You may have Usui Takumi at your side, but you can't defeat me, the chips already changed his memories, and I reckon you're having a hard time making him remember you, aren't you?" He chuckled evilly.

Misaki smiled, "You're right, I'm troubled. But I don't have to worry."

Maki threw her a confused look.

"Usui is an intelligent man, even if you told him the wrong thing, even if you changed his memories, you're still at disadvantage, you're an idiot, because you didn't change his personality. So, even if I don't make him remember about everything, I know that he'll do the right thing. The right thing about extracting the truth behind your lies and facades. Good luck,"Misaki explained and thought, 'Heh, this moron, you'll be shocked more when you know that Usui already has his memories back, but I'll save it for the last.'

Maki gulped hard and said confidently, "Well, let's see."

It's time to change partners again, Misaki didn't wait for him to push her to her next partner and just went right away.

Minutes later, Misaki and Usui finally paired up again at the last round.

"Did you really mean to trip Maki?" Usui asked her with a proud smile.

"Of course not, he tripped by himself because he's an idiot," Misaki replied with a laugh.

Usui laughed at that too. "Do you really expect I'll believe that?"

"Then don't if you don't want to! I'm not forcing you to believe in me, idiot," Misaki defended.

"You get too angry easily, Misa-chan," Usui replied playfully as he smiled.

"You're the one to blame, you always make me..." Misaki retorted, "Look at you and then my he-heart... goes mad." She continued and bowed slightly in embarassment, now she said it.

Usui was shocked at that response, it made his heart skip a bit. Though I must say it's rather indirect, is this another one of her confessions?

He flashed his mind back to the moments when Misaki declared her love to him: In the dungeon and in the hallway of Toura's manor. However, she was forced to declare them because of her hopes to get his memories back. And now that he has his memories back, now that he's back in his true mode, this is the first time that Misaki confessed with self-consent to him. It seems like she really mean it basing from her looks.

"You're doing the same thing to me too, Misa-chan," Usui replied which made Misaki look up to him with the same surprised face. And with that, the music stopped, everyone stopped dancing and clapped their hands in their unknown victory.

"Would you like too see the firefly oasis?" Usui asked which is out of topic.

"Firefly oasis? What is that?" Misaki asked curiously. "A place full of fireflies?"

"Bingo," Usui smiled, "it's just in the garden."

They noticed that the people also started going on their way to the enormous sized garden, so, without hesitations, Misaki nodded and Usui led her to the place.

The garden was spectacular, it was full of different kinds of flowers and trees with fireflies of different hues flying around them. It was the most beautiful thing Misaki have ever seen in her entire life, not to mention with the certain blonde haired outer space perverted alien within the reach of her sight.

"It's beautiful," Misaki muttered in befuddlement, her golden orbs becoming mellower and her lips started to twitch to form a heartfelt smile.

"These fireflies came all the way from the Amazon forest," Usui muttered back.

Misaki suddenly sweatdropped, "damn rich people."

...

"There they are," Pinké whispered to her sister. "Is the water ready?"

"Yes sister," Amulé replied with a grin festooned in her face, gripping a hose. "Cold as ice this water is."

"Great sis, when Takumi-onii-chan steps away from her, immediately wet her," Pinké retorted and peeked on the two behind the bush.

"Yes ma'am," Amulé replied aggressively.

They waited for minutes, and still, Usui didn't move even a little away from Misaki which made the Wesson twins become impatient.

"Are they going to stay forever like that or what?!" Amulé whispered to her twin sister angrily.

"Relax, we just need another idea.." Pinké muttered and then a bright bulb mysteriously appeared above her blonde hair.

Amulé stared at her sister in complete confusion and saw her pull out a toy mice behind her pink dress. "What the -?"

"That Misaki is probably a noblewoman who hates vermins, this is my newly invented toy mice that can generate mice sounds once it is on the ground, the magnetic waves from the earth's core will be attracted to this toy and-"

"Okaý Pinké! Stóp ít, I don't need to know how your brilliant invention works, we need to mess up with onii-chan's inamorata! Now!"

"Okay okay! Don't rush me geez," Pinké shot back and slowly put the toy on the ground...

########################

It seems like there will be a second part of this chapter, stay tuned and please review!

Hi there Tini!

You have a serious problem. Really, and the best solution for that is to ignore those people who always pull pranks and teases on you. You don't always have to talk back, just ignore them; but if you want, ask them what their problems are with you. Or, you can play nice to them and they'll be nice to you too. If they find it weird, the better, they'll think you're being peculiar and would probably stop their works. If they say something offending to you, reply 'May God forgive you' or 'Merry Christmas in advance' or 'Happy new year' (even though it's not the season yet) or maybe other pointless and unrelated phrases. Haha, I'm sure they'll be bewildered with that. Anyway, it doesn't mean that you can hate all boys because some are always teasing you, not all boys are like that, take Usui Takumi as an example. :]

You asked what is I hate you in our language right? I really don't know... Maybe

It's KINAMUMUHIAN KITA.

Deep. -_-

Amuletspade2001 HOY BATA KA WAG KANG MAGREKLAMO KAILANGAN KO LANG TALAGA NG MGA CONTRA-BIDA DITO! HAHAHA! Hayaan mo magiging good girl ka rin sa huli. :3 Sorry talaga ah wag Kang magalit, hayaan mo babawi ako sayo. :D Patawad talaga sana di mo ako kamuhian!

Mabuti tuloy si Pinké nahyper nga x) Hahaha

Others- Thanks! Keep reading and reviewing!


	22. Chapter 22

First of all, the pronunciation of

Amulé- ahmyulei

Pinké- pinkei

Misaké- misakei (Di, joke lang po, paOA lang. XD)

So I'm finally back with a pasalubong chapter 22! I can't believe it! 22!? I must be dreaming! But of course, it's another joke XD duh, as if! Haha!

So okay okay cut the jokes, =_= anyway, I just posted Usui's profile in a form of oneshot there in my profile, so if you have more time, please read and review. Also, for those who've been waiting for the update of my The Thirty Candles of Dread, it's already out, check it out too if you won't mind. Thanks!

This chapter is dominated by Misaki's awesome view, :P

#########################

Last Chapter's Recap:

"Are they going to stay forever like that or what?!" Amulé whispered to her twin sister angrily.

"Relax, we just need another idea.." Pinké muttered and then a bright bulb mysteriously appeared above her blonde hair.

Amulé stared at her sister in complete confusion and saw her pull out a toy mice behind her pink dress. "What the -?"

"That Misaki is probably a noblewoman who hates vermins, this is my newly invented toy mice that can generate mice sounds once it is on the ground, the magnetic waves from the earth's core will be attracted to this toy and-"

"Okaý Pinké! Stóp ít, I don't need to know how your brilliant invention works, we need to mess up with onii-chan's inamorata! Now!"

"Okay okay! Don't rush me geez," Pinké shot back and slowly put the toy on the ground...

########################

Disclaimer: Child of a tarsier namen! I don't own kaichou wa maid sama, Hiro Fujiwara san does!

########################

Chapter 22: Actualities

AYUZAWA MISAKI'S POV:

Everything is going so well... I do think so. But still, why won't I tell it to him... That I'm onto him. No! Erase erase! It will happen at the right time, on the right place, it will be fate's choice and I have no power to stop whatever it's plan is.

But here he is, so close to my side, as if he's scared of getting me touched by other people and such, should I take this opportunity and officially confess? No, no. Erase again. Let me just wait for the fate's decision, let it suffer.

"Did you hear that?" He whispered.

"What?" I did hear nothing.

*squeak* *squeak*

"Oh now I heard it," I retorted, it sounded like a mouse, but heck, this is Igarashi mansion, why would there be vermins here?

"It's a mice," Usui said, "let it be."

"Ah, okay," I replied and continued watching the pleasant sight around us.

*squeak* *squeak*

Geez that mice sure is noisy. My brows met at one point as I trailed my sight downwards and noticed that there is a mice (indeed) in the ground, and it's nuzzling it's own head in a small rock while wiggling it's body to get out of predicament.

"Misa-chan, you okay?" Usui asked confusedly but I ignored that.

I sweatdropped immediately as soon as I saw the little thing, is this mice blind? It's obviously hurting itself. I sighed and crouched a little down the ground to help the mouse, but much to my surprise, my face was splashed with water, a cold one at that.

"Eesh, who the hell-" I muttered low and saw a familiar kid behind the bush, she was laughing quietly. Hey, can't she see me? I'm right in front of her, well maybe she thinks that the bushes are still covering her. =_=

"Amulé, what are you doing there?" Usui also crouched down and gave Amulé a serious look, "There you go making troubles again."

"Eeeeh?!" Amulé yelped, so she finally realized that we can totally see her? Good.

"Ow! Look at where you're going Amulé!" We heard another complain, from behind the bush as well.

"Pinké-san?" I asked. I stood up and bent my body to peek behind the bush. Usui did the same.

"No, hehe, this is not what you think it is," Pinké muttered while flushing and waving her hands in front of us while Amulé just hid behind get.

"So, why did you splash my face with cold water?" I asked while continuously sweatdropping. I can feel bad vibes from this twins, I don't why, they're all cute and innocent looking after all.

"You didn't wear any makeup?!" Amulé and Usui both asked wonderingly.

"Yeah," I sweatdropped again, Sheesh, I'm doing a lot of sweatdrops lately. "I don't like them, I'm allergic to cosmetics," I confessed, there's no harm in telling the truth anyway. "Why are you asking?"

Amulé and Pinké turned gloomy all of a sudden with dark aura sorrounding both of them. Hey, would someone care to explain the problem to me? I don't want be an obsolete anymore. =_=

"Wessons, you're being way too harsh now," Usui said with a serious tone but he was smiling. "Did you perhaps, planned to get Misaki wet so that she'll get ugly?" He smiled wider.

The twins tilted their heads sidewards, both of them avoiding Usui's scary but playful gaze at them.

I sweatdropped again and faced Usui, "hey, hey, they're kids, it's normal for them to get rebellious sometimes, so drop it off, I didn't get wet, well, just my face," I explained.

"We're sorry! Nothing bad will happen again! We promise!" Pinké said, sounding really alarmed.

"Kyaaaa! What is a mice doing here?!" someone squealed which made all the people become scared.

"Eeeew! Let me get out of here!" Another shouted.

Seconds later, the garden almost looked like a disco party on fire with people running ferociously around the place, they were also scared about touching the fireflies, damn rich people.

"Pinké, I thinks it's your invention that once it is placed in the ground, the magnetic waves from the earth's core will be attracted to your mice and it will move and squeak.."

"Amulé! Will you please hush?!" Pinké covered her twin sister's mouth from revealing more revelations.

Both Usui and I looked blankly at the Wesson twins and sighed in defeat.

"Pinké, stop your toy," Usui demanded, strongly but calmly. Wow. O_O

"What?! The mice is Pinké's toy?!" We heard someone shout from behind.

Usui looked surprised at first but he turned into his normal fancy side after he scoffed.

"Dad!" Amulé's eyes widened in fear. Oh, so this is Usui's Mom's cousin. He looks just like Usui's Mom. Wait, this means... Igarashi and Usui are relatives?! Woow, unbelievable!

"Pinké and Amulé, stop this nonsense!" Their dad yelled fiercely, "Your childishness is creating a big ruckus! How are we supposed to apologize to those people of nobility!?"

"But dad," Pinké muttered.

"It's not a toy, the mice has flesh," I replied unconsciously. The twins' jaws dropped at that.

"What are you saying, young miss?"

Well, isn't it harsh for fathers to scold their children in front of other people? Poor things, this is also why I hate men, they're so sucked up on being socialites that they doesn't care about their own creations. =_=

"I saw the mice from this bush where the twins are, sir. It seemed like they were fighting the mice inside the bush because they didn't want it to make a trouble outside. But in the end, they failed, but it's not their fault that there were a mice here, we should be thankful since they really tried their best to hide it," I explained. "Isn't that right, girls?"

The twins was probably shocked that I'm trying to get them out of trouble and just nodded eagerly.

"Oh, really?" The man scoffed, "well then, I'm sorry Amulé and Pinké, I didn't know the complete story. But what did Takumi said about the toy?"

"Oh, I'm sorry uncle, my words caused you to get the wrong ideas. I was pertaining about the hose the twins were carrying around, but it seemed like they used it as a weapon," Usui said. Great choice Usui, continue riding the boat!

"Oh, is that it? So I must apologize able well," the old man laughed.

"No need to, uncle," Usui smiled back at him and faced the twins. "Since it's already late, we would like to do the honour of escorting Amulé and Pinké to their quarters, and that is, if you'd let us."

The man flushed and laughed, oh dear, Usui is capable of even sending pheromones to everyone, even to old people. =_=

"Of course! That's not a problem, my twins would be glad to be escorted by you and your... " he stopped and smiled at me. "

... Your inamorata perhaps?"

"Yes, uncle, I'd like to introduce to you, Misaki," Usui said which made me flinch, I just bowed lightly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Wesson," I muttered politely.

"Same here, miss Misaki, well then, take care of my twins," he said and went inside the hall where the people has gathered.

Making sure he was already out of our sights, I sighed and planted my hands in my waists.

"Actually, isn't it bad to lie at elders? But we did because you'll be in great trouble if we didn't, geez, this is why I don't really like kids," I sent them deathly glares and sighed again. "Usui, you won't mind if I teach these kids some lessons, right?" I asked then the twins yelped and hugged each other in fear.

"I won't mind, please then teach them values education, Misa-sensei~ then teach me later too," Usui replied. Great, he's back to his perverted mode.

"Perv," I muttered back and sweatdropped then faced the twins who were still hugging each other. I think it's time to change my mood now, I'm really annoyed, yet, I don't know, maybe I'm just tired. -_- please excuse my slight ooc-ness on starting on the next paragraph.

"Come on, we're really sorry! Please forgive us!" They both said at the same Time.

"Why would I forgive you?" I asked with a vein in my forehead, they stammered in fear again, am I really that scary?. "When there's nothing to forgive about? Geez, kids these days."

The twins stopped quivering and finally let go of each other. "But.. We just-"

"That's what I'm gonna tell you two of wicked blondes!" I yelled, "being rebellious isn't a sin to me because it's normal when you're reaching adolescence but do you really have to wet my face? You know, I think I'm eight years older than you so, please pay respects to all elders! Do you understand?!" I sighed, "and you call yourselves children of nobles? Don't be like your pervert cousin over there who only knows how to harass me!" Oh God, I said it, it just slipped in my tongue without me knowing! I quickly covered my mouth and faced tilted my head sidewards to take a look of Usui's reaction to that.

"Heeee," Usui faced me with an unpaintable face, he was grinning like an idiot.

"Geez, I can't really understand you,, you're really an alien aren't you," I said and went to the twins then patted their heads, oh, my freaking fishpaste why are they wet? Slightly wet.

"Usui, they're wet, they'll be sick if they don't change clothes soon," I said and damped my hands in their dresses, wet too, super wet, as in. "What the hell happened that you're both wet?"

"Amulé lost control of the hose so the cold water was thrown into both of us," Pinké replied while blushing in embarassment. They're so cute, really, it's just their attitudes that doesn't match with their faces. =_=

"The quarters are this way," Usui pointed to a door not so far from us, he took out his outer suit (A/N: dunno what they call it.) And damped it above the twins who were obviously shuddering in cold.

Well, not bad for an alien, I thought he only cared about demonic school student body presidents, and please don't get the wrong idea, I'm not jealous, definitely not.

We trailed our way off to the quarters' hallway, it's not surprisingly elegant and luxurious, it's the Igarashi group that owns this mansion anyway.

"So you live here?" I asked the twins out of the blue with Usui already five meters ahead of us.

"Of course not, we're just a guest here," Pinké replied.

"Oh," I muttered and sighed. This twins remind me of Suzuna, and I don't know why, but please God, don't let danger befall upon them.

"Hey! Misaki-onee-sama!" Amulé yelled in front of me, "It seems like you're absent-minded! What's wrong?"

"Onee-'sama'?" I muttered, then sweatdropped again, "does it really have to be 'sama'? It's giving me goosebumps." I confessed, honestly. I hate being VIP-ed, I don't really know why, maybe I'm just used to serving people, I work in a maid café anyway.

"You're really weird," Pinké retorted, "usually, people likes being called with extensions '-sama', but you, you're confusing."

"Yeah, weird," Amulé nodded in agreement, "Really weird, we can't read you psychologically. You're taking your innocence aside just to help other people, that's pretty stupid, now that I mentioned it."

What the hell are they babbling about? I looked at Usui but it seems like he's not gonna join the conversation, he just kept on walking ahead of us. Heck.

"Idiots," I replied the twins who replied me back with undescribable faces. "People live to help other people. No man is an island so as long as you have other people around you, even though you don't like them, help them, and by that, another interaction is gonna spark, another start of a new branch of your life-"

I saw the twins blushing and that cuts my speech, what did I do? Oh God, tell me what's wrong. T^T

"Here we are," Usui said and stopped in front of a door, he opened it soundlessly.

"So, here you are, change your clothes and go to sleep!" I ruffled their heads as I smiled at them.

"No one tells... Me what to do," I heard Pinké mutter.

"But if no one will tell you what to do, would you know how the world spins?" I muttered too, heck, I'm really getting too emotional this night.

"What do you mean?" Pinké asked me with desperate eyes craving for answers.

"You'll know soon when you grow up, just remember that everything has their own disadvantages as well as advantages, so we better keep the balance between both of them,"

They didn't argue with me anymore and just went inside the room, good thing.

"I'm going home," I said while looking very tired.

"Home?" Usui asked.

Ching.

"Oh, I mean, I want to rest," I stammered, damn, I forgot all about Maki's plan, my mind was very occupied with thoughts about those twins that I forgot about why I'm here.

"We should go back now," Usui said and approached me, he took out his phone and dialled someone.

"I need a a chopper, I'm going back to the Igarashi manor," he said.

Wow, damn rich people, they can get what they want, even through technologies. Great, =_=

An hour later, we finally got back to the manor, and really, I'm tired like hell.

"You did a great job convincing the twins," Usui said. I just grinned at that.

"Of course, I have a little sister as well, I also said those things to her whenever she sometimes get spoiled, and Suzuna is very-"

"You want to go home, don't you?" Usui said with a gentle smile that can light the whole town, eep, no no, erase. Erase! 0

He can read my mind.

"If you're thinking that I can read your mind, you're wrong, it's painted in your face, you want to go home," he added. "If you want to go now, I can accompany you."

"But what about Maki?" Damn, I'm saying nonsensical things again!

"I can take care of him. Anyway, there's no reason to why you should stay here, so you can go back," he said, the same smile never fading away.

"No! I'll stay, I want to help you get rid of him!" I muttered, gee, I don't want to leave him alone in this place full of fakes. Maybe next time I see him he's already fake too.

"Why?"

Huh? Why?

"Well, umm..."

"Tell me why you want to stay," He insisted.

"Well, because..."

"Come on,"

"Because I want to have revenge to Maki?" Oh popsifish, why is it in rising intonation?

"You're a terrible liar, Misaki," he said and grinned more widely. "But that's one of the things why I love you,"

Omg, he's really creepy when he says that. _ _||| Doushiyou?!

"But of course, revenge. I should have known it sooner," he said.

"What do you mean?" Does he really think that I'm only here for revenge?

"Nevermind," he smiled again at me, this child has a big problem. =_= he turned around and started to walk away.

"H-hey! Okay I was lying about the revenge!" I reached out my hands to his figure, but then he stopped and faced me.

"Then?" He grinned. I really wanna ouch this alien, he's challenging me to say it.

Should I say it?

#########################

That's all for this chapter, please do review! Please please please please! Also, I'm sorry for misa's ooc-ness here, #dogeza

########################

Amulé You Brat! Ang haba haba ng message mo kay Tini, what am I to you? Google Translator? Hahaha! Anyway sige nalang, -3- pagtitiisan ko nalang para di kana magreklamo sa pagiging contra-bida mo! Haha ^_^v

Heeeey Tini, Amulé's got something for you,

Tini, what sushiedchicken said about all boys being not the same is right, yes, some of them are lazy and drunkers etcetera etcetera but Usui just teases Misaki because Usui doesn't know how to suppress his feelings to Misaki just like what happened on their first kiss on the rooftop. I met some other men and they teased me but they're gentlemen. You may just be oblivious that they have a crush on you! (Sorry Amulé, I won't translate the remaining, I think it's too personal to mention it here. :))

And about the 200+ people who died because of typhoon lolo Pablo? Fortunately we weren't affected as much as what it did in compostella valley and davao oriental and praise the good Lord for that.

GAYLE! Katipid nim nga nareview abadaw kaaaaa! Pshhhhhh. Ay la.. Buntugon buntugon hi Spongebob! Pakbeeeet. Namiling la hin igyarakan =_=

Yeá Pinké contra-bida Kayo kasi yun pa plano ki simula pa nung una! Pero wag kang mag alala maggng bida ren kayo, :)

LaBelleaBelle- hey ate, thanks po sa tip, o nga pala hindi ko kc alam kung ano yun sa Filipino ee! Haha XD multuhin ako neto ni Pres. Carlos Garcia, di ko sinusunod Filipino First Policy Laws (BA YUN?), keke~.


	23. Chapter 23

Annyeong haseoyo hello hi yobosaeyo moshi moshing kumusta asamalamaikum nihaooo maayong adlaw ohayo konnichiwa konnbawa oyasumi! Hahaha! I'm going crazy! XD I'm having an internal hemorrhage over here buubuut yeah WHATEVER here's chapter 23 and hope ya like it and please do review!

########################

Previous chapter's recap:

"You're a terrible liar, Misaki," he said and grinned more widely. "But that's one of the things why I love you,"

Omg, he's really creepy when he says that. _ _||| Doushiyou?!

"But of course, revenge. I should have known it sooner," he said.

"What do you mean?" Does he really think that I'm only here for revenge?

"Nevermind," he smiled again at me, this child has a big problem. =_= he turned around and started to walk away.

"H-hey! Okay I was lying about the revenge!" I reached out my hands to his figure, but then he stopped and faced me.

"Then?" He grinned. I really wanna ouch this alien, he's challenging me to say it.

Should I say it?

#########################

Disclaimer: Woohoo we baked muffins this Monday and guess what? I had an lbm! Haha, barnuts daw takte XD anyway I dun own Misaki, Usui does.

########################

Chapter 23: Bugbugan na Teh

Ayuzawa Misaki's POV:

"Idiot, can't you tell?" I muttered and went breathless after that. It's like you're risking your own life just to say certain things to this alien.

We're going on our way to that guestroom with Usui ahead, as usual.

He tilted his head and pouted like a lost puppy in the streets. Gulp, what should I do? I know that he's not gonna stop bugging me until he gets what he wants. Oh tartar sauce.

"Ahem," I scoffed fakely, "If I leave you alone here where it's full of fakes, maybe the next time I'll see you you're already also a fake," I added, well, that's half-honest.

He laughed at that, "Are you underestimating me, miss Ayuzawa? No, it sounds more like you don't trust me."

I don't trust him? This alien, sheesh, talking nonsensical things again.

"It's not like that, uhummm," I muttered low. "I'm just worried that if I leave this place... Ahemm," I turned red. Iyadaaa I don't wanna say it. XT

"Oh I get it," a lightbulb appeared above his head instantly. "Don't worry, I'll still visit you sometimes. I won't 'break up' with you even if the crows turn white or even when the cows are already turned into robots."

-_-"

He's acting like it's the end if the world by saying those hyperbolas, AND WHAT DOES HE MEAN WITH A BREAK UP?! STOP ME OR ELSE I'M GONNA STRANGLE THIS ALIEN TO DEATH! STOP ME!

"What do you mean?! We're not official! How the hell did that happen!?" I scowled angrily at him.

"Sheesh, you should be even thankful that I chose you to be my girlfriend,"

:3

"Who'd be thankful?!"

"It's already done, I already announced that you're going to be my inamorata so hush," he said and stopped walking when he saw something outside the transparent sliding windows just beside us.

This alien, maybe he can see a UFO over there. So, I approached him and scanned the sight. Around the manor were green sparkling mountains, I frowned, I can see nothing. -_-

"What are you looking at over there? I can't see anything suspicious," I muttered and just crossed my limbs in my chest.

"I'm going there," he pointed to a mountain not too far away from the manor's dungeons. "You wanna come?"

Well, I might as well come, take it as a thanks for not making me say 'it'.

I frowned again, "What are we gonna do there? It's almost about midnight."

"I saw a flying saucer land over there, maybe they're here to see me," he said and opened the window where he jumped over to get to the other side.

I know he's joking. I know, but heck, flying saucers? He's being too unrealistic, this alien.

"Maybe they're your long lost family who finally found your location and immediately went here, how impressive," I replied sarcastically as I jumped over the window too. Good thing I'm used to these kinds if things, you know, a bit tomboyness of me can explain.

"Yeah maybe," he shot back continued walking with me beside him.

We arrived at the dungeon and much to my surprise, he went inside. Oh, of course! He's gonna save Toura while Maki isn't here! Tch, how thoughtful, but did he really have to say that he saw a flying saucer? This sly alien. -_-

I also went inside and saw Toura sleeping on my stone. Yes, my stone. Any complains?

"In fairness, he looks like a human when he sleeps," Usui said casually.

"Geez, isn't he really a human? And wow, look who's talking, an alien who came from planet pervert," I said annoyingly. "Let's wake him up and get him out of here," I suggested.

"Not yet, we have to go to that mountain first and know what Maki is making his men do," he said with a straight face.

"What do you mean?" I asked wonderingly.

He smiled at me, grabbed my wrist and dragged me to God-only-knows-where. The heck, I'm really thankful that I don't have to wear those high heeled sandals and shoes or else my feet would be dead by now.

I didn't get a chance to complain because this alien is running too fast, dragging me fast as well, I didn't had any chance to say something. Thanks a bunch, Usui, you're the most thoughtful alien ever. Clap, clap.

About five minutes later, he finally stopped behind a tree and damped my head downwards and pulled me behind him. What the hell is happening?!

"Look," Usui pointed to a bunch of people who were planting big satellite disks on the ground. I don't really get what he means, aren't those things for cables?

"So?" it took merely a minute for me before saying that, I don't know anything about technologies! I'm really obsolete. T^T

"Those are used for sound wave proofing," he replied.

"Huh? Dammit I don't know anything about what you are saying," I replied uninterestedly.

He then started to walk away, and I followed.

"You don't need to know," he stated and faced me, "But you need to know that Maki's planning to get us killed."

"Yeah, I know that, ever since I knew him," I muttered.

He smiled, "So, we need to get Toura out of the dungeon and leave this place before the disks are planted all around the manor's boundaries."

"Great idea," I murmured sarcastically, "Anyway, I've been wondering, what is actually the reason behind Maki's hatred towards you and Igarashi?"

"Long story," he replied back. Oh come on you sly piece of unidentified life form, I wanna know it.

So, I glared expectedly at him, but he just laughed at my face. What the, -_-"\ this alien is the twin brother of headache.

"What's so funny?"

"Your face,"

_|￣|O"

This guy is hopeless.

I smacked his head with my hand and crossed my limbs in my chest, "I'm not wisecracking, you idiot. I'm gonna kill you."

"Maki is actually just like us in the past, he has his own family, and they were quite rich too. Toura, Maki and me are childhood friends. Maki was the eldest and the richest of all of us three, but when we turned eight, their family business went bankrupt because grandfather helped Dad to replace their shares in various affied companies with higher amounts, his Mom left him and his father, all what she wanted was money after all. His father got drunk because of that and was hit by a garbage trunk on his way home. Maki then was put into the Usui's care but our descendants transferred him to the Igarashis."

"You bunches of aliens, why did your pop do that?" I reacted, geez, Usuis are really evil.

"I don't really know," he smiled, "the same thing happened with the Igarashis."

"What do you mean?"

"Dad did the same thing with the Igarashis' shares, his father killed himself because of total embarassment and left Toura and his wife living in poverty, but not until Mom secretly lent them money. Mom is from the Igarashi clan after all, and she's a close relative of Toura's Mom. His Mom started a small company from the money and she actually revived the Igarashi group with it, quite impressive, isn't she?"

Wow, what a formidable woman!

But hell, why did his father did that?

"Your Dad is scary, I wonder why he did those things?"

"Well, whatever is the reason, their second generations sure are giving me headaches trying to get their revenges by killing me," ￣ε￣

"Yeah, that's quite... Right," and I'm quite a victim.

We finally arrived back at the dungeon and went inside immediately.

"Yo, Igarashi!"

"Child of a Pancake!" He stopped up in total surprise and rubbed his eyes. "Eh? The amazona and Usui!" He smiled widely at us as soon as he realized that it's really the two of us in front of his cell. "You're here to get me out, right?"

"You're lucky we are," Usui replied with a straight face.

"Hey, Usui's memories are back?!"

"No, no, can't you tell it?" I replied sarcastically =_=

"So? Get me out of here so I can beat the crap out of Maki immediately!" Toura demanded.

"How?" I asked myself and was about to ask Usui but he surprised me with a chainsaw in his grasp.

Holy plastic bag, how did he get that?

"I got this from sushiedchicken," Usui said and started the chainsaw.

"Who in the world is that?"

"Just the author of this awesome story,"

"Awesome your face," I scolded, "Stop saying nonsensical things and start working on the bars so we can get out of here," I added.

"Yes sensei," he replied and sliced the bars with no hesitations, Toura got out immediately.

"FREEDOM!" Toura yelled in excitement and breathed in the fresh air.

"Going anywhere?" we heard from outside.

"Oh God, they found out," I said seriously.

Honestly, I don't give a damn to these men in black, in fact, I'll be more than willing to sell these guys to hell.

"Stay back," Usui covered me.

"I can fight!" I tried to shove him off my way but I failed. "Come on Usui! Stop underestimating me will you?"

"Hey! Help me!" I heard Igarashi yell, not now Igarashi, I'm busy.

"I'm not underestimating you," he said and flew up in the midair then knocked five men out as soon as he landed. Kakoi =\\=

Eh? Erase! Erase!

"HEEY HELP ME!"

"You're in a dress, aren't you?" He asked the obvious.

"So what?!"

"Okay, if you're really that insistent," Usui laughed lightly while beating the other men men out. "I'll challenge you."

"Don't use cliffies and just say what you want to say!"

"Heeey!"

"That dress is worth three million US dollars," he said.

$3,000,000.00?! For this red piece of cloth?!

My jaw dropped itself at that.

"I wanted to take the best for you," he added. Damn rich people!

"HEEY! DON'T IGNORE ME!"

"I-it's not my fault if this dress gets broken!" I said it bravely. Actually, I'd be pretty guilty if this cloth gets broken, there are a lot of people starving in Africa!

"Oh yeah? Then, here's the challenge, I'll let you fight, but if the dress gets damaged, you'll go out with me this Saturday,"

"Whaaat?!"

And with that, another batch of Maki's men came flying all over the place. Damn it, I need to help. But T^T

"Oh~ Misa-chan I need your help~" Usui acted like he's on trouble but he was actually knocking the men with only his right foot.

Another two batches of enemies arrived.

Great timing, huh?

"What will I do?!"

########################

Sorry for their occness, forgive them.

Anyway, please review and do read my fanfics in my profile! Themx!


	24. Chapter 24

Hello! Wow it's Christmas soon! Hey, be sure to give me presents!

Thanks to those who reviewed last time! Yep I'm proud that you're reading this fiction! And I'm sad to say that this fic is gonna end soon, TuT But it's okay! It'll help me find time for the Thirty Candles of Dread, please read it too! It's next chapter will be about dolls, BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Anyways, here's chapter 24! Enjoy!

########################

Previous Chapter's recap:

"I wanted to take the best for you," he added. Damn rich people!

"HEEY! DON'T IGNORE ME!"

"I-it's not my fault if this dress gets broken!" I said it bravely. Actually, I'd be pretty guilty if this cloth gets broken, there are a lot of people starving in Africa!

"Oh yeah? Then, here's the challenge, I'll let you fight, but if the dress gets damaged, you'll go out with me this Saturday,"

"Whaaat?!"

And with that, another batch of Maki's men came flying all over the place. Damn it, I need to help. But T^T

"Oh~ Misa-chan I need your help~" Usui acted like he's on trouble but he was actually knocking the men with only his right foot.

Another two batches of enemies arrived.

Great timing, huh?

"What will I do?!"

########################

Disclaimer: HoHo! This chapter will be fun with Usui's POV! So, anyway, he owns Misaki, not me. G?

########################

Chapter 24: I don't know what to put in here, so, please just enjoy reading. XD

Usui Takumi's POV:

Her surprised face is hilarious, I swear I'd do anything to see her again next time like this, even if I have to spend another $3,000,000.00 again. How fun. XD

Now, Ayuzawa Misaki, surprise me with an exceptional idea.

Uh, yeah, I was still knocking Maki's men out. While I had the chance, I maneuvered to where Toura is and helped him get the enemies away from him. He was crying like a newborn baby =_=

"Urgggggh, why didn't you help me sooner!? I was yelling from the top of my lungs!" He complained as he stood up and brushed the dirt off his clothes.

I just glared at him with an I-don't-care look and diverted my attention somewhere... Where's Misaki?

"Looking for me?!" Toura and I both faced north at the same time. She's already messing up with the enemies. Hehehe. :D

"What are you grinning at you alien?!" She yelled while hitting those villains with a baseball hat.

"It seems like you're accepting my challenge," I smiled at her.

"No no no! In your dreams!" She stammered and almost got hit by a man. Geez this woman, I'd be dead because of worry if only you're not an amazona like what Toura says. =u=

"Yes yes yes," I chanted and smiled wickedly, "Don't fight if you don't wanna be with me this Saturday."

I won't forgive myself if she gets hurt again. The date is just a bluff to get her out of action anyway, but I'll be more than happy if that happens. :D

So, she flew out from the swarm of villains and landed next to me.

"Then please do the pleasure of sending these people to hell, if you won't mind," she retorted.

Smirk. Smirk. Smirk.

I smirked at her unknowingly and knocked out the remaining enemies...

########################

Igarashi Toura's POV:

A punch there.

A kick here.

An uppercut here.

A chop there.

Here.

There.

There.

Here.

There.

Here.

Wadadadadaada.

Gosh, these people are monsters, they fit each other. They're definitely a match made in China, oh I mean, in heaven.

"Yes yes yes," Usui chanted and smiled wickedly, "Don't fight if you don't wanna be with me this Saturday," he said to the amazona.

He doesn't want that woman to fight, but he actually wants to go on a date with her. What a torp! He should just bribe her with money to get her! Pay her dignity with money and the amazona's already his own property! What is taking him so long? That idiot.

Yeah, they're talking about the amazona's involvement in the fight. Duh, they should both fight! They shouldn't waste their talents in fighting! They should protect me!

"Then please do the pleasure of sending these people to hell, if you won't mind," she retorted.

Okay, the woman's being selfish. Usui smirked and began knocking out the other enemies. Time to get serious too. Kehihihi. It's payback time.

Actually, I don't know why I'm trying to have a little revenge to this amazona, well, maybe I'm just scripted to do this.

I snuck up quietly behind the amazona with a sharp branch within my grasps. I placed the branch pointing to her with a bush of berries supporting it.

When I thought she'll turn around to see what I'm doing, I immediately placed myself ten meters away from her and said, "Hey! There's a mouse in your shoes!"

She tilted her head downwards and frowned, "it's just a rock. Stop kidding, Igarashi."

Now it's my time to frown. Okay, she's definitely not afraid of mouses, but I need to get that dress ripped or damaged!

"There's a snake next to your feet!" I yelled at her.

She brightened up and scanned the ground for any snakes, and soon was disappointed for not seeing any.

Great, it seems like she likes them instead of hating them. =_= She's sure an amazona.

"I'm gonna kill you, Igarashi, stop fooling around or else I'll beat you into a pulp, got it?" She threatened and I just smiled at her nervously. Darn, she's very dangerous, and I'm not even joking.

Now, what are her fears?

Wildlife? Nah, she's an amazona, she'll love them instead.

Guys? Nah, she can probably beat an army of wrestlers.

Teddy bears? Uh, whatever, she clearly doesn't like things that are 'cute', but teddy bears? Are they scary enough to frighten an amazona? Don't joke with me you crazy author, or else I'll eat you.

(A/N: I won't mind, I love you Toura! XD)

This is driving me crazy. =_= She's not like any of the girls I know. She's violent and has nothing to fear. I glanced at her and saw a white thing behind her. A white shadow, perhaps? Hawdiddathapin? Well, whatever, I'm not interested. =_=

Wait-

I looked at her again and examined that white thing behind her. Shivers ran down my spine and I thought that my eyes are gonna pop out in total surprise.

"Is that a GHOST!?"

########################

Ayuzawa Misaki's POV:

That Igarashi sure is a kiddo. He sure likes to joke around, but he should choose who should he lay his jokes to, or else he'll regret being born in earth.

"Is that a GHOST!?"

I felt a cold breath in my nape.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeck!" I turned around, eyes closed and waving my hand aggressively in front of my face to protect myself from the ghost.

Rrrrr-Iiiiiiiii-Ppppppppppp!

What was that sound? °_°

I slowly opened my eyes and saw no ghost, yet I gasped and widened my eyes in shock.

The dress! Oh Ehm Gee, can I kill myself now that I damaged a $3,000,000.00 red piece of cloth?

"Oh, Misa-chan, you damaged the $3,000,000.00 dress," Usui approached me with a grin festooned in his annoying face. "Without even fighting anyone, so, I guess you'll have to spend a day with me this Saturday."

"Hey! We're not done yet!" A blonde appeared out from the mountain of unconscious enemies.

"Oh, Maki? Where did you come from?" Usui asked playfully, "and what's with your face? Did you just came from a wrestling match?"

I admit it, he's looking awful.=_= He has two swollen eyes, rugged hair and dirty clothes. But it's great, I can finally distinguish the true from the fake Toura now.

But that's not the freaking matter now! Heeeeeck! I damaged the dress! Got to believe in magic! Tell me how the ghost ripped the dress!

"You ignorant leeches! You were the one who tortured me you idiots!" Maki interjected.

Oh, I remember, I fought with him earlier but I was too occupied about Usui's challenge that I forgot about him. His current appearance makes sense. =_=

"Ok, sorry Maki, but you're all busted," Toura interjected.

"Duh! Isn't it obvious!?" Maki yelled angrily.

"Call the police," Toura demanded.

Weew woo weew woo weew woo~

Wow, they're quick. OuO

"I'll make you pay for this, Usui and Toura! You fooled me! You deactivated the chips! You woman! You'll pay-" Slam.

The officers locked him up inside their car before he can even finish his epic speech. Good for him. :)

"Just as what you wanted, you can go back home now," I heard someone say behind me.

"Good thing," I muttered and sighed. I have a big problem ahead of me, well, not as big as what just happened these past few days but it's troublesome, I'll tell you.

"I'll explain everything to your family," he added, I almost choked. Explain?

"Explain? What do you mean?" I asked. He's not thinking alienlly, isn't he? But since he looks like a human, I'll try and ask what the hell is he talking about.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," he said, "the whole Seika High is looking for you."

A hard facepalm. Of course, they're Seika High. I just smiled at myself, feeling proud, but what kind of excuse I will lay out to them? I can't tell them that I got involved in a fight between rich people.

I cocked my head to Usui's direction and glared at him expectantly.

He snorted and laughed. Damn it, I won't ask for something if I know what do! Stop making fun of me Usui!

This lucky alien is my Mr. Unlucky. T^T

"So..." He started. "I've already planned out everything, we'll tell your Mom that you won a promo while you were buying groceries and was dragged to a spa resort where there's no technology so you can't contact them."

Sweatdrop. Daheq is he talking about?

"It sounds... Far from reality," I muttered.

"No, not really. It just happens that I own a resort like that," Usui added.

Rich people.

Well, it's better than what I expected for him to say. I mean, it's not perverted. :D

########################

NORMAL POV:

The next afternoon:

Ting Ding.

"Who's there- Misaki!" Minako immediately hugged her daughter as soon as she saw Misaki enter the house. "Where have you been?!"

"Aah, I'm really sorry Mom, I actually..." Misaki stammered.

"She won a promo while buying something in the grocery store!" A certain blonde interrupted.

Minako cocked her head in complete bewilderment. "And who might be you?" She asked formally and politely.

"I'm Mrs. Isabella Usui, nice to meet you Mrs. Ayuzawa," she introduced herself and smiled elegantly at her audience. "I met Misaki-chan at the spa where the promo took her, we both got into our good terms immediately and we just hang out for a bit... Three days? Hehe," she explained.

Yup, the alien planned to make his Mom do the work, and here she is.

"Oh, is that so?" Minako was obviously mental panicking. "Misaki, guide the guest to the kitchen first, I'll try to contact the police and your schoolmates to stop looking for you," she said and left them with a heartfelt smile.

Isabella winked at Misaki, Misaki smiled at her and led her to the kitchen.

Minutes later, Minako arrived and Isabella was put to explain everything.

What they didn't know was that a certain outer space alien was watching them through the window secretly.

And what the alien didn't know was that a certain Ayuzawa was eyeing him secretly behind the fences.

"Who is that freaky blonde over there?" Suzuna asked herself while crouching in the ground. She just arrived from school.

"HEY SUZ," a powder-blue haired lad surprised Suzuna from behind.

"Yah!" Suzuna yelled softly and grabbed Suhan's collar, pulling him down to the ground.

"What's happening?" Suhan whispered to Suzuna in confusion.

"Do you know that man?" Suzuna asked and pointed to Usui who was standing coolly beside the windows of their kitchen.

"Oh, yeah, I know him!" Suhan replied, "He's Usui! Usui Takumi, he's Misaki-Onee-chan's friend."

"Nee-chan's friend?"

"Yes, I saw him in the carnival too, remember when I told you about me and your sister in the roller coaster?"

"Oh,"

"Actually, he's very scary. I think he likes your sister, he was being too overprotective at that time when I comforted your sister when she was puking, he's really scary,"

"OH,"

"What is he doing here?"

"I don't know either,"

"Maybe we could.. Ask him?"

Suzuna flinched and frowned, "I should have done that sooner, thanks Suhan," she said and stood up.

Suhan did the same, "Don't tell me you didn't really plan to ask him directly, did you?"

Suzuna flushed slightly, "I like doing things on the hard way."

PALUSOTdatCOM

Suhan smiled at her and they both trailed their way off to ask Usui something.

But as always said, nothing get past Usui's senses.

########################

NEXT STOP- EPILOGUE. XD


	25. Chapter 25

So, this will be the last part of the story. I was a little unmotivated to write this last part because only a few reviewed on the previous chapter, so sorry if it doesn't fit your tastes of endings, but here it is anyway, please review for this story for the last time!

########################

Previous Chapter Recap:

"What is he doing here?"

"I don't know either,"

"Maybe we could.. Ask him?"

Suzuna flinched and frowned, "I should have done that sooner, thanks Suhan," she said and stood up.

Suhan did the same, "Don't tell me you didn't really plan to ask him directly, did you?"

Suzuna flushed slightly, "I like doing things on the hard way."

PALUSOTdatCOM

Suhan smiled at her and they both trailed their way off to ask Usui something.

But as always said, nothing get past Usui's senses.

########################

Disclaimer: I don't own Kaichou wa Maid-sama, Hiro Fujiwara does, and I love her for making Usui and Misaki the best anime couple ever! XD

########################

Chapter 25: Epilogue

Suhan and Suzuna then approached Usui with brave faces.

"Do you need something?" Asked Usui as he crossed his limbs in his chest, feeling quite uneasy to finally meet his Misaki's begotten sister- Ayuzawa Suzuna.

"Hello, Usui-san," Suhan asked back nervously while fidgeting over the straps of his haversack. "It's nice to see you again," he added.

"Oh, the kid from the carnival, Morinusuke Suhan," Usui muttered almost unemotionally, nah, he's just really uninterested, typical him.

"Yes, good thing..." Suhan laughed nervously, "...that you still remember me."

"And you are?" Suzuna asked the same way Usui asked them about what do they want.

Usui managed to festoon a small smirk in his face, 'as expected from my future sister-in-law,' he thought inside his perverted mind.

"What are you doing here?" Suzuna added even before Usui can reply.

Usui nodded towards the direction if the window. Suzuna couldn't get what he really means but she could tell that he's too lazy to explain and so, he just wanted to let her see what's on the window.

Suzuna then walked in front of the window and saw her sister talking with her mother and an another woman. Her eyes brightened up in glee and a heartfelt smile curved up her lips.

"Nee-chan!" She called. The three woman inside the house immediately looked at Suzuna .

"Suzuna!" Usui and Suhan heard Misaki call from inside the house.

Suzuna quickly ran away from the men and went inside the house.

"You saved Misaki-neechan, right?" Suhan asked Usui.

Usui tilted his head slightly and smiled, "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm waiting for my Mom right over there."

Suhan peeked inside again and saw no old lady inside, which made him confused.

"I see no old lady there," Suhan said, still scanning all of the kitchen, "but wait- don't tell me-"

"Yep," Usui cut his words off and jumped Inside the house via the window.

"Eeek, Usui! Use the door next time!" Misaki immediately nagged as soon as he saw him enter.

"Yes ma'am," Usui replied, acting all obedient and then turned to his mother. "It's time, the old man just called, he needs you for his meetings," he said.

"Meanie!" Isabella pouted and stood up. "Ah, yes, Minako, this is my son, Takumi."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Ayuzawa," Usui bowed politely then glanced at Misaki who was glaring at him with a why-didn't-you-use-the-door look.

"Oh, the same to you too, Takumi-san," Minako replied, "but it seems like I'm dreaming, Isabella looks younger than her own son, this is truly a rare phenomena."

"Yeah, rare," Suzuna added.

"So, we'll get going now," Isabella said.

The Ayuzawas stood up too.

"Please do drop by sometimes, we won't mind," Minako said.

"Oh, we will, thank you for your great hospitality,"

"Oh, that was nothing compared for your kindness to Misaki, you even escorted her here safely, thank you very much,"

"You're welcome," ^_^

After having another topic to be discussed before exchanging farewells, they all finally got out of the house.

"I will take care of her, I promise," Usui assumed to Minako.

"I'm a little sad about these sudden changes, but if it's what Misaki wants, I'd be even happy to oblige," Minako replied. "And knowing that she trusts you, it's pretty well obvious that you're reliable."

"I'll kill you if you do something weird to my sister, remember that," Suzuna interrupted, Usui just replied her with a mere nod.

"See you then," Misaki brushed a tear in her cheek and went inside Usui's car with Isabella, followed by Usui.

FLASHBACK:

Usui dragged Misaki somewhere while their mothers were talking over something; Suzuna was with Suhan on the living room.

"What do you want?" Misaki asked nervously.

Usui pushed her to the wall and pinned her wrists on that wall too.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Misaki yelped in fear, struggling to get out but he was just too strong.

"Just sniffing some of you before I leave," Usui nuzzled his head down her neck which made her shiver. He inhaled.

"W-what do you mean you idiot!?" Misaki finally got to push him away, however, her blush was still incredibly visible.

Usui smiled, "I'll leave for Britain."

Misaki's eyes widened un shock.

"Isn't that a good news? There will be no one to annoy you anymore,"

"No," Misaki muttered in her thoughts.

"But don't you dare date other guys while I'm gone, as agreed, you're already my girlfriend."

"No.. Don't go," Misaki wanted those words to go out her head, but she can't let them.

"Well then, see you years later," Usui said and started to walk away, but then, a small yelp of 'no' stopped him.

"Why... Do you have to go?" Misaki asked, red all over.

Usui grinned, "Dad wants me to take over the company in Britain for two years until the previous branch president get well from his sickness, and I have to live in India for a year to organize the things needed for building another branch there."

"Well, t-that's a lot of... Time you need... There," she stammered, feeling a bit hopeless.

"Yeah, but-"

"Can I go? With you?"

Usui was obviously taken aback by her words, it seemed so honest that he can't even assume that she was just joking.

But he still managed to laugh a little, "Stop kidding, as much as you and I want to, you can't, you have your family."

"That's why I'm going with you, partially because of my family," Misaki bowed more.

Usui tilted his head lightly in confusion, "what do you mean?"

"Ever since Mom was hospitalized, only Suzuna and I worked for the family expenses. Considering them only as part time jobs, the pays will never be enough for us even to eat three times a day," Misaki explained. "I know I'm acting like a poor person, but let me remind you that I am really a financially poor person. I'm sorry to be a pain in the butt but going with you is the only way to support my family."

"You'll work at the company? You'll quit school? No, I won't let you, let me just support you and your family and-"

"I don't want to be fully sponsored, I'll work as a secretary, a janitor, whatever, as long as I work for my share, please,"

"Janitor? Oh please Misaki,"

"Please, Usui, okay I won't quit school, I'll continue there in what country it is," Misaki partially begged.

'Oh God she looks really cute when-' ahem. Anyway, Usui can't argue with his girlfriend about it anymore.

"Just don't blame me if you get homesick,"

Misaki brightened up and jumped carefreely to Usui to be in his tight hug. "Thank you Usui!"

...

Fin

...

I'm sorry for the crappy ending, I was unmotivated, that's all.

Tini, I'm sorry if the Diwali wasn't involved, but I promise to you that I'll make a special one-shot about it for you, just check out my profile occasionally. I'm really sorry.

I'm really sorry guys for the crappy ending, I hope I don't get flames. DX Please don't be mad. :(

Anyway, still, thank you for reading.


	26. Author's Note :D

**Hey guys, I just published the final chapter of this story's sequel, I'd love to share it with you guys, so please read them. :D it's entitled 'Festival if Light- PMBG sequel' **

**I made this in order to satisfy the discontented and disappointed readers, this serves also a gift to my readers, especially to my Indian friends who really supports me through it all: tini and rini-neechan! Also to this kid: amuletspade2001/Takumisa777. =_= hahaha**

**Anyway, here are some of my works that you may be interested in, they're just in my profile page :D**

_**Protecting my Bodyguard- complete**_

_**Bridge of Realization- complete**_

_**A soul and a tongue- complete**_

_**Blue- complete**_

_**Who loves Usui Takumi!- complete**_

_**Usui Takumi's short profile- complete**_

_**Si Lucy sa SISIW Academy- ongoing**_

_**The Thirty Candles of Dread- ongoing**_

_**Festival if Lights- PMBG sequel- ongoing**_

**Wow, I really managed to make many in my first 2 months here XD I'm so happy!**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year from shushiedchicken! XD**


End file.
